Calling A Dreamer
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: When Derek decides to take on the task of coaching after winning a gold medal of his own in gymnastics at the Olympics, who should he happen to take on but Meredith Grey herself? And does he have any idea what he is getting himself into? An AU fic!
1. Calling A Dreamer

_**Story: Calling A Dreamer!**_

_**Based on the song by Chris Brown**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of it's characters…nor do I own the song! But it's great, so I'd recommend checking it out!**_

* * *

_**Believe its worth saving**_

_**And to get lost, lost in a day dream**_

_**So why hesitate**_

_**Take me to another place**_

_**So far far away**_

_**So I can get out of the dark**_

_**High speed, like I'm racing**_

_**It's like lighting, sky is blazing**_

_**But you've lost your way, You've been lead astray**_

_**Are there better days for my fallen dreamer?**_

* * *

He was a legend. Not to mention that he was no doubt one of the best male gymnasts in Olympic history. Best known for making a once in a lifetime comeback in Beijing to clinch the Gold medal in the men's all-around event, Derek Shepherd had become a household name. He had stuck the landing in his final event, the high bar, to overcome his 12 place deficit from the leader after his fall in the vault. Afterwards, Derek was at a loss of where to go, then feeling as if he had fulfilled his biggest dream. After searching his innermost feelings, Derek Shepherd decided to retire at the tender age of 23. Instead of giving up the sport completely, Derek sought to take on a different feat, instead hoping to fulfill his dream of opening a gymnastics gym on the outskirts of Seattle. One of his biggest goals was to coach one of the next gymnastic athletes in London. However, he never could have dreamed of who would walk into his gym early one morning.

"Hey buddy," Mark greeted as he approached a pensive looking dark haired, blue eyed, Derek Shepherd. Mark came to a stop beside his good friend after entering the small facility. He took a minute to glance around the facility, admiring it's stock of gymnastics equipment. It looked like a place that would receive great prestige. "It uh…it looks good."

"You think so?" Derek asked with a bit of tension in his jaw.

"Yeah," Mark nodded, "It'll be a great place to take on a few gymnasts."

"Now we just have to find them," Derek chuckled. Derek turned around as the door to the gym opened and a petite, young, blonde haired woman walked hesitantly through the doors.

_**Calling a Dreamer….Calling a Dreamer**_

_**(A Dreamer A Dreamer)**_

_**(You don't sleep no more) You don't even sleep no more**_

_**(Dream no more) You don't even dream no more**_

_**Dreamer (Dreamer)**_

_**Why don't you just dream again?**_

"Speak of the devil," Mark muttered as he playfully elbowed Derek in the ribs.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked as he took a step forward.

"Yeah…hi," Meredith greeted with a smile and a small wave, "You're Derek, right? Derek Shepherd?"

"Yeah," Derek confirmed as he hesitantly held out his hand. He was hoping that she wasn't just another love struck fan. "And..uh…who are you?...If I may ask?"

"Oh sorry," Meredith let out a small giggle of embarrassment. "I'm Meredith...Meredith Grey." She reached out and took his hand in a small handshake.

"Meredith Grey," Mark repeated. "Hey...Aren't you a favorite for winning nationals?"

"Well I was," Meredith spoke, "But as you can see by me showing up here…I'm kind of in a bind. My coach and I were forced to part ways because of an injury, and well...if I want a shot at winning nationals?...I need a coach."

"You need a coach," Derek repeated. "Well, we're definitely coaches…"

"Either of you willing to take on a charity case?" Meredith joked.

"I might," Derek replied as thoughts and possibilities raced through his brain, "But I need to know something. How bad do you want it?"

"Nationals?" Meredith asked now quite confused.

"No," Derek shook his head, not liking her thinking, "I'm talking about all of it…nationals, making the Olympic team, winning a gold medal in 2012. How bad do you want it?"

"I'd give everything," Meredith replied honestly, tears already springing to her eyes, "I have given everything…"

_**Believe In You**_

_**You Got Something To Prove**_

_**You're A Star**_

_**Watch You Shine Bright On Your Way To The Limelight**_

_**Finish Line**_

_**The Sweat And Tears**_

_**You Can Channel All Of Your Fears**_

_**Open Your Eyes**_

_**Your Eyes And It Will Be Alright**_

"No," Derek shook his head, "You haven't even touched the tip of the iceberg." Meredith groaned while Derek stared her down, "I mean it."

"Look," Meredith decided to cut to the chase, "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but do you want to coach me or not? I mean you were definitely my first pick, but there are others I can go to. Derek, I came here all the way from Boston."

"I don't know," Derek shook his head, "Meredith…I don't even know if I'm cut out for this. You're taking a big risk…"

"I know," Meredith nodded.

"And you're okay with that?" Derek inquired, his hand brushing through his well known dark curly hair.

"Yeah," Meredith breathed, "I…I think so."

_**Calling a Dreamer….Calling a Dreamer**_

_**(A Dreamer A Dreamer)**_

_**(You don't sleep no more) You don't even sleep no more**_

_**(Dream no more) You don't even dream no more**_

_**Dreamer (Dreamer)**_

_**Why don't you just dream again?**_

"Look, Meredith," Mark spoke up, "If Derek won't coach you, I know some guys that will." Derek shot Mark a glare in that moment. He knew that he wanted to coach Meredith...he did. It was just that there was something he wasn't sure about.

"Thanks, Mark," Meredith replied, "But I have my own people lined up for the job." She turned to Derek, and held out a miniscule piece of paper after she took a moment to pull out a card, "This is my number. If you make a decision, feel free to give me a call. But just for your information, I'm going back to Boston the day after tomorrow."

"Right," Derek nodded, "Okay. Well, thank you for coming, Meredith."

"Yeah," Meredith replied tersely before taking one last look at a man she well respected before rushing out of the gym.

Meredith bit her lip as she walked out of the door and across the parking lot. It was beginning to rain. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother's number at the hospital.

"Hello?" Richard answered.

"Hey," Meredith breathed, "It's me."

"Meredith," Richard smiled, "How did it go? Please tell me you have good news?"

"I'm afraid not," Meredith replied morosely, "I think I might head back early. Is my mom around?"

"I'm sorry," Webber replied sympathetically, "She just went into surgery."

"Oh," Meredith muttered as she neared her car, "Well can you just pass along the message? I might stop and see my dad on my way back. But I'll be headed back tonight. There's no point in staying. I can tell Derek's not one of my biggest fans."

"Oh Mer," Webber sighed, "He's not supposed to be one of your biggest fans. He's just supposed to be your coach."

"Yeah...I know," Meredith replied as she wrenched open the door of her rental car. "But the thing is, that he doesn't even want to coach me. You know what? We'll talk about it when I get back…It looks like I may have to see if Preston will be my new coach." Meredith shut the door and took a deep breath. She turned over the key in the ignition, and the engine of her car roared to life.

"Okay," Richard replied, "Well, I'll see you soon. Have a safe trip."

"Will do," Meredith replied as she flipped her phone shut, effectively ending the conversation. She switched the car into reverse.

"Wait…" Derek yelled as he sprinted from the exit of the gym towards Meredith's car. "Meredith wait!"

However, Meredith didn't hear him call out due to the deafening level of music inside the vehicle. She shifted into drive and Derek reached out to bang his fist on the side of her window. She started a bit at the sound and slammed on the gas, causing the tires to screech on the pavement. It was a second later that she got a hold on her nerves and pulled into an empty space on the edge of the lot, putting the car into park. She hopped out, and looked over at Derek wore a smug look about him.

"Do you always drive like that?" Derek teased as he raised his brow.

"You jerk!" Meredith exclaimed as she charged him and slugged him in the fat of his upper arm, "Are you crazy?! You don't go running up to a fricken car while it's moving!"

"A 'fricken' car?" Derek laughed at her attempt of censoring the word. And laughed even harder when Meredith threw up her middle finger.

"Oh…ho," Derek exclaimed as he grabbed her hand, trying to ignore the spark that flew between them. "You're feisty! Do your parents know you use those kinds of crude body language?"

"Shut up," Meredith said forcefully. "And I'm not a bad driver," Meredith defended, "You just startled me…that's all."

"Uh huh," Derek smiled.

"So are you going to tell me why you came running out here after me, or not?" Meredith asked smugly, effectively wiping the handsome look from Derek's face.

"I…" Derek swallowed over the crack in his voice, "I uh…" He was suddenly very embarrassed. He had gone chasing after someone he barely knew.

"You changed your mind," Meredith smiled as she let out yet another one of the giggles that Derek was beginning to find endearing.

"You can blame Mark for that," Derek replied as she shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Oh…I see...So you're only doing it because Mark wants you to," Meredith replied as she turned away to get back into her car.

"No…wait," Derek choked, "Meredith!" Derek rushed after her to grab her wrist. Flinching as he felt the spark once again. It wasn't that he didn't want to teach her, because he did…in fact, almost desperately. The thing was...he wasn't sure why.

"Why?" Meredith asked, "You've made it clear that you're less than willing to do it. So you can't blame me for feeling that I'm wasting my time. Look, you're a gymnast so I know that you understand…that every hour that I don't have a coach is every hour that I could be working my ass off…and every hour that I'm not working my ass off, is an hour that goes by before nationals. And I can't get them back."

"You're right," Derek nodded, choosing to ignore all of the voices yelling at him in his head.

"So let me be frank then," Meredith requested, "Do you want to do this or not?"

"Yes," Derek breathed in a rush of air as he still held onto her. His heart was beginning to beat faster and faster in his chest. "That is…I mean…if you still want me. But…you're going to have to be patient…because I'm new at this coaching thing…"

"I…" Meredith took a deep breath, now noticing that Derek was hanging on her every word. All of his hesitation seemed to have taken its toll on her. Why was it so hard to make a choice?

_**Calling a Dreamer….Calling a Dreamer**_

_**(A Dreamer A Dreamer)**_

_**(You don't sleep no more) You don't even sleep no more**_

_**(Dream no more) You don't even dream no more**_

_**Dreamer (Dreamer)**_

_**Why don't you just dream again?**_

_**A/N: Okay…so I'm going to be honest. I don't know a thing about gymnastics training or whatever, but I thought it would be a good rebound story since my last one notoriously sucked. And here's the thing I want to get off of my chest right now…I spend hours…and I literally mean hours writing these fics for those that might read them. So if you don't like the story, or the way that it's headed just STOP READING! I'm serious! I do not need to know how much you hate it. I don't need you to beat me over head repeatedly with negative comments. Just go in peace! Please! Because I'd rather you guys not kill my spirit! I deleted my other story because I was so devastated. I just want to write…I do it because I enjoy it. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy my writing…and I may even understand. But no one is FORCING you to read it…**_


	2. And so it begins

**_A/N: Here's chapter 2! I know that it's kind of plain and simple, but I thought it would be good to progress slowly._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of it's characters!_**

**_Calling A Dreamer_**

**_Chapter 2:_**

Early the next morning, Meredith hopped out of her car, and walked across the parking lot in the dim morning light. The sun had yet to rise in the sky, and she could hear the chirps of baby birds just beginning to sound in hopes that they would soon be fed their first meal of the day. Meredith began to dance softly on the pavement to the music now playing through the headphones of her I-pod touch. This was how she liked to wake up in the morning.

"Morning," Derek called from the darkness as she passed by his car. She had failed to see him as she passed by, his leaning physique blending almost perfectly into the surroundings. Meredith jumped nearly a mile in the air and stopped in mid-pirouette. She began to tumble over, but Derek caught her arm just in time.

"Jeez, Derek! When are you going to stop doing that?" Meredith snapped at him as she pulled away.

"When it stops being funny," Derek laughed, "Maybe…"

"Ugh," Meredith scoffed, "You are so impossible…"

"And proud of it," Derek smiled. Derek took a moment to look her over. She was as beautiful as ever, dressed in a coordinated outfit of windbreaker pants and a sleek tank top.

"So…I'm here," Meredith announced as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah," Derek repeated, "I'm glad you showed…" Derek shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

"Was there ever any question?" Meredith asked as she looked back up with a smile.

"Perhaps…I don't know," Derek admitted. The truth was that he had become immensely worried that she would have changed her mind since the night before as he waited by his car, "I have to admit that I was surprised you made it on time. I half expected you to show an hour late."

"I'm not one of those girls," Meredith defended, "But I should warn you that I'm also not a morning person."

"It's my job to try and change that," Derek replied confidently as he reached out to brush a strand of hair from her forehead. He immediately realized what he was doing and retracted his hand. Meredith just ignored the strange behavior.

"You sound so sure about that," Meredith teased.

"That's because I am," Derek smiled, "Haven't you heard what the papers say about me? Apparently I'm a arrogant jerk…or a manwhore…or something."

"Yeah…I've heard what the papers say, but I don't buy that," Meredith spoke honestly. "Although, from what I hear, you can be quite a handful…" Derek let out a loud booming laugh.

"So…" Derek breathed as he began to fidget nervously. "You want to get started?..."

"We probably should," Meredith, agreed, "I have to leave for class in three hours."

"Right," Derek nodded. "Okay then, sunshine. Let's go. We're going to start with some cardio."

"Did you just call me sunshine?" Meredith asked, now looking slightly looking offended.

"Sure did," Derek laughed, taking notice of the embarrassment on her face, "Hey…It was just a joke, Mere."

"Joke…right," Meredith repeated. "Well, I don't like nicknames…And I don't like it when people call me Mere…either."

"Okay," Derek conceded, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No," Meredith shook her head, "It's fine. It's just ironic that's all. I mean I'm as far away from sunshine as you can get. I'm known for being notoriously dark and twisty."

"What on earth is dark and twisty?" Derek asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Nothing…" Meredith stuttered, "It's…nothing."

"Right…So…Cardio then?" Derek asked after Meredith didn't speak for a while. He bent down to tighten his shoelaces.

"Cardio?" Meredith groaned, "Wait a minute…You mean like running?"

"Yep," Derek smiled, "Two miles. It'll be good to loosen up your muscles." Meredith took a quick look around, and in one quick movement Meredith began pulling off her tank top, leaving her in only a sports bra and her pants. For a moment, Derek forced himself to look away, but realized that it would be difficult because he would be running with her.

"What?" Meredith snapped as she caught him looking, "I don't want my tank to get all sweaty before we start practice.

"I wasn't going to say anything," Derek laughed nervously as he looked away.

"Okay," Meredith nodded as she pulled her hair tightly back into a ponytail, causing her shoulders to tighten. Derek couldn't take his eyes away from her, but it was her well-defined stomach that really distracted Derek.

"I'm ready to go," Meredith spoke quietly as Derek took one quick look away before pulling off his own sweatshirt. He didn't want her to feel as if he were checking her out…

Derek tossed his sweatshirt in his bag and held out his hand for Meredith's.

"Can I drop these in the gym real quick?" he asked.

"Yeah…sure," Meredith nodded, "That's fine…" When Derek neared Meredith smiled. "Lead the way…" Meredith commanded. Soon enough, Derek broke out into a run. Meredith began to jog after him to catch up.

"A little out of shape?" Derek teased as he observed that Meredith was breathed heavily.

"You wish," Meredith laughed before putting on a spurt of speed. She raced in front of Derek so fast that he didn't know what was happening.

"Touché," Derek panted as he finally caught up with her. "You're fast…you're definitely fast."

"Yeah," Meredith looked away as she brushed slightly. "I was on the track team last year."

"And you're a gymnast?" Derek asked with slight amazement.

"What can I say?" Meredith asked with a shrug of her shoulders, "I like pushing myself to new limits."

"Then you may really go far this year," Derek said hopefully, "I think we'll work well together."

"Me too," Meredith agreed, "Call it an intuition if you want… But with the gym, it would be hard not to be optimistic."

"About that," Derek choked, "I just wanted you to know…" Derek spoke as they paused to take a stretch, "That uh…my friend Mark is taking on some of the load and maintenance at the gym. In fact, he's going to be training with a couple of gymnastics hopefuls this year."

"You mean he's going to be training my competition at the same gym I'm supposed to train at?" Meredith clarified.

"No," Derek shook his head, "It's not like that… I mean…we're going to be working together. I'm hoping that these people are going to be your friends. All athletes need support. Mark has been my best friend from day one."

Meredith swallowed, "Are you training anyone else?"

"No," Derek answered quickly, "Just you…"

"You sure you want to put all of your eggs in one basket?" Meredith asked now unsure of herself. "I mean…they'll be looking for me to mess up…. And you, you're one of the youngest coaches out there."

"Meredith…" Derek sighed, "I've seen what you can do. I'm confident that we can do great things."

"I hope you're right," Meredith breathed.

"I'm always right," Derek replied cockily as they resumed their run. The sky was getting increasingly bright outside. Meredith smiled.

It was twenty minutes later that they arrived back at the gym. She watched in awe as he switched on the lights and the gym sprang to life.

"I can't get over how beautiful this place is," Meredith breathed, "I can't imagine how much you put into this place."

"It'll be worth it," Derek smiled. "You want some music?" Derek asked as he gestured to the sound system.

"That would be great," Meredith smiled enthusiastically. She laughed as Derek switched it on and the clash blasted through the speakers. "Ah!" Meredith squealed as she brought her hands up to cover her ears, "Turn it off…turn it off!" Derek quickly cut the power as he shot a glare at Meredith, who had now erupted in giggles.

"Okay…" Derek's jaw fought a smile, "At this gym…there are rules. And one of those rules, is that you do NOT make fun of The Clash!"

"Okay, Derek. Whatever you say." Meredith continued to laugh.

"They're good!"

"My music is better," Meredith spoke confidently as she handed him a CD from her bag. "Put this in." Derek's brow rose on his forehead. He reluctantly complied.

"This better not be country," Derek grumbled, "Or there will be a serious problem between us."

"Just play it," Meredith requested. She drifted away from him and walked over to the vault. She felt Derek walk up behind her as the music began playing through the speakers. She was stretching out her kinks, trying to regain her flexibility. Derek began to help her.

"So what kind of warm ups do you do?" Derek asked.

"Push ups, crunches, balance exercises," Meredith listed, "stretching, more jogging…"

"Mk," Derek replied, "that sounds good." Derek helped her go through the rest of her exercises. "This'll be a great place for you to train. I think we'll start by working our way around the gym…then we can utilize the equipment."

"Can I ask who else is going to be training here, now?" Meredith finally asked.

"Yeah, of course. Umm…I believe it's Alex Karev, and Cristina Yang," Derek answered.

"Cool," Meredith replied, "I'm good friends with the both of them."

"Want to show me what you can do?" Derek asked, as he ran his hands over the vault table.

"Sure," Meredith replied as she dug through her bag, and pulled out her tank top and put it back on. She pulled out some tape and began to tape her wrists. Derek walked over to assist. She dipped her hands in the chalk and walked over to the start, taking a deep breath. Her body began trembling in anticipation of what she was about to do.

"You ready?" Derek asked as he carefully watched her. He stood at the end, near the landing pad.

"Do I have to be?" Meredith asked as she clenched her hands into tiny fists.

"You have to be ready," Derek asserted.

"Okay," Meredith nodded, "I'm good…I think…"

"Okay," Derek smiled, "Ready…on go…"

"Guess I'm ready," Meredith muttered as she heard Derek begin the countdown.

"2…1…" Derek paused, "Go!" Meredith's body jolted forwards as her legs tore down the stretch. Before she knew it, she was at the springboard, being launched up into the air. It was so familiar to her now after all these years that it seemed to happen in slow motion. She planted her hands on the table, locking her elboes and wrists. In that one split second, Meredith channeled all of her strength and pushed upwards in order to rocket her higher into the air. And then she was twisting…her body writhing in the air so gracefully it seemed almost perfect. In the blink of an eye, she completed her second twist, and finally, Meredith was able to spot the ground. In that tiny window, Meredith was able to pick out the spot where she was to land, trying to relax herself before she hit the solid mat. She felt the shock spread through her knees and into her legs as she straightened her body out from above. The momentum was overpowering, and, as she felt herself stumbling forward, Meredith took a small hop. She finally came to a complete stop, throwing her arms in the air. Derek was smiling mischievously.

"That wasn't bad," Derek smiled as Meredith took a step towards him.

"Is that a compliment?" Meredith teased.

"It means that it was decent," Derek replied honestly, "but there is still room for improvement." Meredith nodded. "And… if you want to make the Olympic team, we're going to have to increase the difficulty." Meredith took another look at the vault.

"What was it like?" Meredith finally asked.

"What was what like?" Derek asked a bit unclear of what she was asking.

"Your fall," Meredith whispered, "At the Olympics…"

"It…" Derek swallowed and took a deep breath, "It felt like a nightmare…it felt like the end. I guess I don't know how to explain it…but sometimes I think that when you have nothing else to lose, you're the most dangerous…"

"Is that how you did it?" Meredith asked in amazement, "You told yourself that you had nothing to lose. Derek, you won the Olympic all around."

"Yeah…" Derek smiled happily. "What event would you like to do next?"

"No idea," Meredith replied honestly.

"Okay…" Derek looked around, "How about we start with the balance beam?"

"You want me to just show you a few elements from my routine?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. Meredith walked slowly up to the balance beam and hopped on. Derek could sense there was a bit of fearlessness in her, and that intrigued him. He watched as she did a back flip on the beam, and with a thud landed on the thin beam. She did another backwards twist and landed it on one foot. Derek watched her movements analyzing each other her abilities carefully. He held his breath a bit later when she attempted her dismount. She was stunning, commanding every bit of attention around her. He watched as she prepared herself for the uneven bars.

Meredith took a deep breath as she pulled out her equipment. She strapped them onto her hands and wrists, and spit on them. She dipped the braces into the chalk and rubbed her hands together. She couldn't help but sigh. Derek was about to find out what her weakest event was…

She walked slowly over to him, keeping her steps slow and even. She finally came to a stop next to him. Derek brought his hands to her hips, lifting her without little effort. Meredith grabbed the bar hesitantly, and then waited for Derek to step back. She began swinging back and forth quickly, trying to gain the momentum she needed to make it around the bar. She bit her lip as she pulled herself upwards and circled the bar. A searing pain in her shoulder reminded her of why she disliked this event…of why it frightened her. But Derek couldn't know. Meredith prepared for her first release…she circled the bar one more time around before she let go and shot herself backwards. Flipping over the bar, Meredith reached out to grab the bar as she lost height and missed. She closed her eyes as she shot towards the ground. Derek managed to grab hold of her just in time to soften the blow.

"You okay?" Derek asked as he helped her stand.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, "I'm fine…I think I just psyched myself up a little too much for this one."

"Want to try again?" Derek asked, though he was nervous.

"Yes," Meredith replied confidently. She was not the kind of person to give up easily. Derek helped her back up to the bar and Meredith resumed her routine without any more problems. She stumbled a bit on her dismount but regained her composure quickly. Derek stood back, observing her with a pensive look on her face. She had talent…that was for sure. But he got the sense that Meredith didn't have much confidence in herself.

Meredith walked over to the floor when she looked up and she saw the clock.

"I know I still have the floor to go yet, but I have to go," Meredith said to Derek. "I need to grab some food before school."

"Yeah," Derek nodded, rubbing the stubble on his cheeks, "Of course…I forgot about the time…Do you want me to take you to breakfast?"

"Derek…" Meredith smiled at his pleasant gesture, "You don't have to ….I mean that's really not necessary."

"Except that it is," Derek asserted, "I want to…I want to know more about you."

"There is a place just down the street," Meredith informed him, "On the way to school…"

"That sounds great," Derek replied honestly, thinking that she was seeking his approval.

It was only a few minutes later that they were sitting in a booth, eating and drinking their fill.

"So," Derek began as he took a sip of his tea, "What's your story?"

"I don't really have a story," Meredith replied.

"Oh come on," Derek spoke indignantly as he stared her down, "Everyone has a story."

"I don't," Meredith nodded, "I'm just a girl at a diner…eating her breakfast."

"What don't I know about you?" Derek inquired.

"Hey..." Meredith finally responded, "If you think that I'm going to tell you anything about myself, well then, you need to tell me about yourself first." Derek let out a groan.

"Fine," Derek grumbled, "I'm 25. I'm a retired gymnast. When I was little, I wanted to be a surgeon like my father, but I changed my mind when I fell in love with gymnastics. I have four sisters…nine nieces and four nephews. My dad passed away when I was just a boy. My favorite book is the Sun Also Rises…My favorite band is the clash. My favorite color is blue...indigo blue. My favorite flavor of ice cream is coffee. Oh and I cheat when I do the crossword puzzles on Sunday morning." Meredith couldn't help but smile at his confessions. "So now will you tell me about yourself?"

"Okay," Meredith cleared her throat, "Well…I'm 17 and a senior in high school. When I was little, I also wanted to be a surgeon…in fact, I still do. But maybe that comes later…I don't know. I have two half sisters, Molly and Lexie. My parents divorced when I was five and my mother and I moved out to Boston. In Boston my mother was never around, so I decided to find a way to pass the time. That's how I fell in love with gymnastics. I couldn't tell you what my favorite book is because I really love to read them all. My favorite band? I'm not sure I can tell you that either. My favorite color is also blue…but it's more of a sapphire blue than an indigo. My favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry…Oh and I love dogs!"

"You ramble a lot," Derek laughed.

"I do not," Meredith argued.

"Do too," Derek teased with a puppy look on his face.

"You know what?" Meredith defended, "This is childish…I'm done with the arguing."

"Yeah," Derek replied smugly, "I always win…"

"You do not!' Meredith cried indignantly but Derek just used this against her.

"uh…uh…uh," Derek spoke as he wagged his finger in front of her eyes, "I thought you were done with all of the arguing."

"You are impossible," Meredith grunted as she threw her hands up in the air.

"You love me for it," Derek laughed.

"And you're not full of yourself at all," Meredith replied with sarcasm.

"Nope," Derek smiled brightly. "I'm just a guy that you get to know to love…"

"Wait," Meredith giggled, "So if I know you, I'll love you?"

"And so the evidence of the past would prove," Derek laughed.

"Well then," Meredith replied with a neutral look on her face, "Then you're in for quite a disappointment because I'm completely immune to you…and I'm sure there are others."

"Immune?" Derek looked taken aback and horrified at the same time. "No one's immune to me."

"I'm immune," Meredith, promised, "I know all about guys like you, Derek Shepherd."

"Or at least you think you do," Derek replied, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"And don't even try that look," Meredith quickly reprimanded, causing Derek to sit up straight in a flash, "I'm also immune to the McDreamy look."

"McDreamy look?" Derek snorted. "What the hell is the McDreamy look?"

"The one you give when you're trying to make the world fall in love with you," Meredith laughed, "It's in all of the tabloids." Derek felt a smile spread across his cheeks. Meredith looked down at her watch.

"Crap," Meredith muttered as she stood up, "I have to go. I'm going to be late, which is not what you want to be your first day of class so…thanks for breakfast, Derek."

"It was no problem," Derek smiled, "Have fun at school, Mere. I'll see you later."

"Bye," Meredith bid him farewell as she grabbed her bag and sprinted out the door. And for some reason, Derek found that he could not wipe the smile of off his face."

_**Next Chapter to come soon! Please Read and Review!**_


	3. Nothing Compares

_**A/N: So I don't have much to say except for the fact that I'm having a good time writing this story. And I am loving all of your guy's reviews! You are all amazing! You gave me back my desire to write which is good for you because it means more updates! Lol! There should be another update coming soon after this one. Maybe I'll post it later today, or tomorrow… Anyhow, without further ado, here's this next chapter! Most of it takes place at school, but there is some Mer/Der in it. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of its characters**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Meredith rushed through the front doors of her new high school in the Olympic peninsula just outside of Seattle, Washington. She couldn't help but mutter things under her breath as she stumbled through the crowds of students who looked a bit too comfortable blocking the middle of the hallway as they chatted in groups. Meredith couldn't seem to steady her movements, which gave away her feelings of nervousness, and her lack of coordination. It was surprising how clumsy Meredith became outside of the gym. Part of the problem was that Meredith had been psyching herself up for this moment, figuring that it would be a challenge to change schools in the middle of her senior year. She let out a grunt as she collided with something solid and she began falling backwards. Meredith managed to regain her balance, but was unable to hold on her books, which fell with a clatter to the floor. Meredith let out an inward grown, realizing that she had drawn the eyes and conversations of anyone who was near…that is…if they hadn't already been looking her way before.

"Sorry," a soft voice apologized from beside her as Meredith knelt down to pick up her history book. A hand grazed hers as the boy next to her tried to help. "I'm such a klutz…"

"No…" Meredith shook her head, "It's fine…It's not your fault…it's mine actually. I uh… really wasn't looking where I was going." Meredith looked up at the handsome boy who was helping her.

"I'm George," he spoke as they slowly stood back up in the hallway where they had collided. Students suddenly began to rush by them as a bell chimed down the hall, signaling the start of the school day.

"George," Meredith repeated while making a mental note, "I'm Meredith…" George slowly placed another fallen book into her hand, one of her literature books.

"Are you new here?" George asked.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded rather nervously, as she reached up to wipe a strand of her dark blonde hair behind her ear. "I just moved from Boston."

"Oh," George nodded in understanding, "I guess that explains why I didn't recognize you…" Meredith began to look around, noticing that she was now alone with George in the hallway. The only problem was, she didn't know in which direction to go. "Uh I'm sorry...can I help you find something? You look kind of lost."

"Is it that obvious?" Meredith giggled, "wow…I'm a piece of work."

"No," George disagreed, "I didn't mean that…I just wanted to help you, is all. Do you know what your first class is? If you tell me, I can point you in the right direction. I can even walk you if you'd like."

"Uh…" Meredith stuttered as she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her hip hugging jeans.

"George!" she heard someone exclaim as she thundered up next to where Meredith and George stood still in the hallway, "What are you doing? You're going to be late for class! And Mr. Finchum has already threatened you with detention twice this month for being late."

"Relax, Izzie," George shushed as he watched Meredith pull out her schedule.

"It looks like I have A.P. Western Civilizations," Meredith answered as she handed him the paper. "And then literature."

"Oh!" George smiled, "That's good! It looks like you're headed in the same direction we are."

"Hello," the tall blonde whom had appeared just moments earlier greeted, "I'm Izzie."

"Meredith," Meredith returned with a smile as she held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you." Meredith and Izzie shook hands.

"So you just moved here?" Izzie asked, no longer caring that her and George were late to class.

"Yeah," Meredith replied.

"She just moved from Boston," George answered for her. And Meredith was grateful because she could only expect that she would have to repeat it a thousand times to anyone who asked.

"Boston," Izzie said excitedly, "I thought I detected a new england accent in your speech."

"Yeah. I've lived there with my mom since I was six," Meredith revealed.

"What grade are you in?" Izzie asked, hoping that she just found herself a new friend.

"12th," Meredith replied simply.

"Cool," Izzie replied, "I mean it kind of sucks that you moved here in the middle of your senior year…but at least you're here in time for Prom."

"Prom?" Meredith asked, suddenly feeling her stomach drop.

"Yeah," Izzie squealed excitedly, "Prom!...It's next month…"

"Oh," Meredith replied with hesitant enthusiasm.

"No worries…I'm sure you won't have any problem finding a date," George interjected, witnessing the expression on Meredith's face, and mistaking it for worry.

"Thanks," Meredith forced a smile, "But I have a quick question, Is that on a Saturday?"

"Yeah," Izzie replied, "It's on the 25th… Hey! Maybe we can go dress shopping."

"Of course," Meredith answered, as flattery towards Izzie who she could tell was really excited for the event. It seemed only appropriate seeing how the blonde looked like a supermodel, and Meredith could only imagine how beautiful she would look in a ballroom gown.

"We should go," George, said as he looked around, he could see the principal nearing them.

"Yeah," Izzie agreed, "Come on, Meredith."

Due to the commentaries Meredith received from Izzie and George about her teachers and fellow students over the course of the morning, Meredith felt at home by the time lunch rolled around. After reaching the halfway point of the school day, Meredith was quite tired and feeling the stress of the day. Hoping to refuel her energy with some food and drink, Meredith soon found herself walking through the lunch line. And though the food was less than appealing, she picked out a few items and put them onto her tray. Meredith then found herself searching around the cafeteria and found a small group of people she recognized in the corner. Meredith ambled over and paused, standing next to the empty seat beside George.

"Hey," she greeted, "Is this seat taken?"

"No," George said happily as he patted the seat beside him. "Sit down…" Meredith plopped her tray onto the table and slipped her book bag from her shoulder, dropping it onto the floor next to her.

"So what's up?" she finally asked as she looked to those that sat around the table.

"Uh…not much," Izzie answered as she looked around the table. "Guys…this is Meredith," Izzie began the introductions. "Meredith this is Olivia, Callie, Mike, Edward, and you already know George and myself."

"Nice to meet you all," Meredith greeted informally with the wave of her hand.

"You know…we were actually just talking about catching a movie at the old theater after school," George spoke while leaning towards Meredith, "You interested in coming?"

"Thanks," Meredith smiled coyly, "But I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Meredith," George promised, "You wouldn't be intruding. We want you to come…"

"I really shouldn't," Meredith kept talking herself out of it. "I mean… I kind of have some stuff to do tonight. I still need to get settled in the city."

"You sure?" Izzie asked, "I mean we'd love it if you'd come."

"What time were you guys thinking?" Meredith inquired.

"Umm….I don't know," George answered honestly, "they usually have ones that show around 6:30."

"Okay," Meredith nodded, "I'll try to make it." Meredith opened her backpack and pulled out a notebook, ripping a piece of paper from it. She jotted her number down. "This is my cell number. You guys feel free to call me any time."

"Thanks," George smiled as he took the small piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket.

"I'm also having a party next Friday night if you're interested," Mike revealed as he handed a flyer to Meredith. "It's invite only, so let me know if you want to bring anyone else."

"Cool," Meredith spoke as she took it and shoved it into her backpack.

Meredith spent the rest of the lunch hour nibbling on her food. And before she knew it, she had sat through physics, psychology, and statistics. She was walking out of the school when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Meredith answered.

"Meredith?" Richard greeted with hesitation, "You never came home."

"I know…I know," Meredith sighed, "But as it turns out, I may be staying here for a while after all. Regionals are next month and Derek wants to see how things go for us then. But for now, he's coaching me, and I don't want to leave."

"Meredith…" Dr. Webber spoke sternly, "Where are you planning on staying?"

"I don't know," Meredith replied honestly, "I'd rather not worry about it right now."

"You can't sleep on the street," Richard sighed, "Promise me you'll take care of yourself over there."

"Yeah," Meredith smiled.

"Look, Why don't you stay at your mother's old house, while you're there," Webber suggested, "At least until I can talk your mother into other arrangements."

"Uh…" Meredith tried to ignore the clenching of her stomach as she thought about that place. "Sure…okay," Meredith finally answered, not wanting to spend any more nights sleeping in a low budget hotel room. "I'll call you when I get settled in," Meredith promised.

"Good," Webber replied. "You make any friends yet?"

"A few," Meredith breathed, "We're supposed to see a movie tonight…that is…if I'm not dead by then." Meredith began thinking about how tired she would be in a couple of hours.

"That's my girl," Webber chuckled. "I'll talk to you later, Mere. I have to answer this page."

"Okay," Meredith replied, "Take care…"

"You too!" he spoke in a rush as he hung up.

Meredith walked into the gym and dropped her gym bag onto the bench along its edge. Looking around, she saw a couple more bodies than she had originally anticipated.

"You have to hold that stance longer Karev!" Mark shouted, "You know the judges will dock you a tenth of a point every single time you skimp on those holds!" Meredith let out a giggle as she looked up at where a well-toned Alex, hung on the rings. He was currently doing a handstand, drawing his legs up to make a straight line with his body.

"Hey," Meredith greeted.

"Hey," Mark smiled as he turned his head to acknowledge Meredith's presence. He stood in a tense pose with his arms crossed over his chest. "Derek wanted me to tell you that he has a couple of errands to run. You can get started on your warm-ups while your waiting."

"Okay," Meredith replied as she unzipped her sweater and slipped it off. She heard a thud behind her as Alex landed his dismount.

"Legs together when you stick the landing!" she heard Mark accentuate and Alex muttered a small curse in his direction, telling Mark where he could stick 'his' landing. Meredith let out a giggle. It was then that Alex spotted her.

"Meredith?" Alex asked as he rushed forwards.

"Hey you," Meredith smiled as she held out her arms. Alex quickly picked her up and swung her around in a bear hug.

"Hey, Doll face," Alex chuckled happily as he set her down, "gosh…it's been forever!"

"Too long," Meredith agreed with a smile. "I uh…I heard that you might be training here, but I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"It's so good to see you!" Alex accentuated with a small squeeze of her shoulders. "You look…you look great. When was the last time I saw you?...was it in New York?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. "So what have you been up to since then?"

"You know…same old…same old," Alex smiled.

"So…stirring up trouble like always then, huh?" Meredith teased.

"Right you are," Alex said proudly, "And it looks like you got yourself a new coach! Wow! I really can't believe you moved all the way back here. I swore that you would keep as much distance between you and your father as possible."

"I think that you forget that my mother is on the other end of the country," Meredith joked, knowing Alex would understand this.

"I know…" he nodded. "You know it's a shame that you couldn't have settled somewhere in the middle. We could always use beauties like you in Iowa."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Meredith asked wryly.

"I would," Alex replied honestly, "But that doesn't matter now because I'm in Seattle."

"How long are you staying?' Meredith asked.

"I don't really know," Alex said rather unsure of himself as he brushed his hand over the top of his head

"Oh…Okay,' Meredith smiled, "Well…let me know if you need a place. I might be able to help."

"So are we going to get back to work, Karev, or are you going to be reminiscing with Grey for the rest of the afternoon?!" Mark finally asked, becoming increasingly impatient.

"That would be cool, Mer," Alex replied, "I'll let you know…but I should…"

"Go," Meredith finished for him, "Yeah…me too. Talk to you later, Alex." Meredith rushed off in one direction while Mark and Alex rushed off in the other. She began running around the indoor track, counting the laps she made. After a mile, she saw Derek cross the track and head into his office. She did as she was told by Mark and continued her workout with great discipline. She finally felt his steady presence over her when she was finishing her push-ups.

"Afternoon," Derek greeted as he crouched down to her level.

"Hey," Meredith breathed in a puff of air as she did one final up and down before getting up on her knees.

_**I got a lot to say to you**_

_**Yeah, I got a lot to say**_

_**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**_

_**Keeping them here**_

_**And it makes no sense at all**_

"So…" Derek began as he ran his hand over his jaw, "I've been doing some thinking since this morning, and I really think that we can get some routines ready in time for regionals next month."

"Okay," Meredith nodded.

"Okay," Derek repeated with a smile, "Then we should start with learning some acrobatics on the trampoline, and then we can transfer some of your stronger ones over to the floor exercise, and the uneven bars." Meredith bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her reservations and nodded instead.

"I know what you're thinking," Derek said finally, "And I promise that I won't push you until I think you're ready… But muscle memory…it's an amazing thing." Derek gestured to the pit next to him. "And we have that, which will allow you even more time to actually nail the twists and turns in your elements."

"I trust you, Derek," Meredith teased, "I mean…you don't have to sell me this stuff. I've been training like this since I was seven."

"Right," Derek nodded, feeling suddenly embarrassed, "Okay…I was just….I want you to feel comfortable here."

"I know," Meredith smiled appreciatively, "And I do. I promise." Meredith took another couple of minutes to stretch as she listened to some music from her I-pod. Once she was finished, she bounded onto the trampoline. Derek walked up to the edge of the trampoline.

"Okay," Derek took a deep breath out of nervousness and then let out a sigh. "I want to see if we can't incorporate some somersaults in your tumbling passes. I know it may seem childish to you, but along with some twists it will add something unique to the routine. And if we do it right, we can add some difficulty points as well. So…." Derek placed his hands on Meredith's abdomen. Meredith let out a soft gasp as she felt warmth spread from where Derek's hands contacted her midsection. Derek didn't seem to notice how he was making her feel.

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

"You tumble forward like this," Derek commentated as spun her in a quick circle in the air, almost as if she were being turned around an axis and then let her feet the trampoline, "Then you push up with your legs…gain more height, and twist this way." Derek showed her in which directions that she should throw her weight before setting her down. "You want to try it?"

"Yeah," Meredith replied tensely. Derek took a step back as she bounced up and down, gaining some height in order for her to perform the tumbling pass.

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two, of us who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than, this**_

"Okay," Derek held up his hands, "I think that's good for the height that you need!" Meredith peered down at him from above, and swallowed heavily. "Now tuck your legs and hold them into your body with your arms… You know the drill." Meredith did as she was told and suddenly found herself somersaulting towards the ground. She came out of the tuck just in time to plant her feet and bounce back up in the air, but by the time she was ready to focus on the twists she bounced idly up and down once more.

"Sorry," Meredith apologized, realized she had missed the next part of the pass.

"It's fine," Derek replied as he ran his hand through his hair. He stood and watched as she did all sorts of tumbling on the trampoline and even caught her a couple of times as she lost her placement and nearly fell off.

Meredith walked slowly over to her bag at the end of practice.

"You did good today," Derek encouraged as he stepped up behind her. Meredith gave a sigh as she turned her head to spot him for a moment. "Mere?" Derek asked immediately concerned as she turned back away from him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Meredith shook her head as she pulled a sweatshirt over her head. "I'm just tired."

"Oh," Derek replied, "Well…I just wanted to let you know that you did really well for your first day. I think we should go out to dinner to celebrate."

_**If you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well, come on, come on, let's play**_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**_

_**Than have to forget you for one whole minute**_

"Sorry," Meredith apologized as she looked around the gym for the first time to find it empty, "I can't."

"Meredith…" Derek sighed, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

"No," Meredith said immediately, "Not at all…It's just that I'm going to a movie with some people I met at school."

"Are you sure that you should be…" Derek began, but Meredith beat him to the chase.

"I won't stay out late," Meredith cut him off, "If that's what you're about to say. I just got the impression that this was my little induction into their group or whatever. And I don't want to miss it."

"So you're not mad at me?" Derek couldn't help but ask again.

"No…it's just…" Meredith sighed, "You're my coach, Derek… You seem to want to build this friendship or whatever it is, but…the fact of the matter is. It's your job to yell at me for 3 hours every day."

"I wasn't yelling at you," Derek defended. "Meredith, I wasn't yelling at you."

"I know," Meredith, said with frustration, "But that's just it! You _SHOULD_ be yelling at me…"

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two of us who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this now**_

"No," Derek shook his head, "There are different ways to do it than yelling. I want you to respect me…not fear me. And I don't want to yell at you. You're a great kid, Mere."

"You do realize that I am practically an adult? Not a kid?" Meredith interjected indignantly. Derek suddenly found himself stumbling over his words.

"Of course you're an adult…I mean you're independent and what not. Not to mention the fact that you are a beautiful young woman. But what I meant to say is…You're smart and talented…And yeah…I want to be friends with you. I didn't think that was a problem."

"Well it is," Meredith groaned, "Because then it's going to make it hard for me to distinguish whether your angry with me as a friend…or angry with me as a coach…if I do something wrong."

"You are making this _WAY_ too complicated," Derek laughed, finally.

_**Rock and roll, baby**_

_**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey (hey)**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey (hey)**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**Give me something to sing about**_

"Hey," Meredith said with a smile as she threw up her hands, "You just said it…not me. I'm a woman, Derek. All of us are complicated."

"That's true," Derek found himself smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Derek," Meredith said as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Alright?" Meredith asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Derek smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest…"

"You too…bye," Meredith replied as she stepped forwards and planted a fleeting kiss on Derek's cheek before she fled. As she stepped out into the parking lot, she let out a deep breath, her mind still reeling from the sensation of Derek's warm skin. She had no idea what had possessed her to do such a thing as actually kissing him on the cheek, but it had happened nonetheless. Meredith took a moment to shake it off and departed towards where her old mother's house. Meanwhile Derek stood frozen where he was, wondering what on earth had just happened. He slowly brought his fingers up to where his cheek was still burning and tingling. And in that moment, he knew he was in trouble.

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two of us who's counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than**_

_**More than this**_

_**Please Read and Review! I'll try to post again soon!**_


	4. Hit the Floor

_**A/N: Okay...so it's just a tid bit later than when I promised to post this originally, but I had some kinks to work out. For those of you who are reading, things with Meredith and Derek will in fact be moving slowly at first. I think both of them notice an attraction between them, and the feelings are building...but I didn't want to just throw them into a relationship that doesn't make sense. Please just bear with me...I actually have a plan for this one. I may be jumping forward a little bit each time...given the time frame of the story. But I'll try and make it have as much sense as possible. I hope you guys enjoy! Happy reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of it's characters!**_

_**Calling A Dreamer!**_

_**Chapter 4: Hit The Floor!**_

"Ugh!" Meredith let out a small scream of pain and frustration as her body struck the ground for the hundredth time that day. Meredith finally took a deep breath and tried to draw all of the strength she had left to pick her body up off of the floor.

It had been three weeks since Derek had taken her on as his new project, and it was clear that tensions were rising as Meredith and Derek got to know one another more and more over time. He liked to push her more than she was often willing to push herself. He thought he was doing her a favor, but Meredith wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Come on, Meredith," Derek yelled, sounding rather disappointed as he walked over to where Meredith was slowly struggling to get up. He took her by her arms and stood her up. "If you're going to get the landing you have to get the last twist done higher in the air…you're not coming out of the tuck soon enough!"

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Beaten why for?**_

_**Can't take much more**_

"I'm trying," Meredith yelled back, feeling the need to defend herself, "Or do you think I like falling on my ass every time I try…?"

"Let's do it again," Derek said, brushing off her comment. Meredith bit her lip as he lifted her up to the bar. She began the series of releases and launched herself into the air to begin her dismount. She let out a cry as her body tumbled to the ground with a loud thud. Her arms wrapped around her head in order to prevent it from hitting the mat. Instead of trying to get up, Meredith just closed her eyes and laid there on the cool padded floor. She was sure…that what she was going through was torture.

"See what I mean?" Derek asked as he raised his voice.

"I might see what you mean if it wasn't a blind landing?" Meredith snapped, finally losing her patience as she felt Derek pick her up.

"Don't get short with me, Meredith," Derek retorted, "I'm only telling you what you need to do!"

"And I'm telling you that I can't do this…" Meredith breathed.

"Okay…okay," Derek said trying to calm himself down. He didn't know why he was so emotionally invested in this. It was like something was taking over him. "You know what?...Let's just take a break."

"A break would be great. All I need is five minutes to get myself together," Meredith promised.

"No," Derek shook his head, "I mean from this…from us yelling at eachother. If you hadn't noticed already, we're at eachother's throats…and I don't want that. Just go home and get some rest, Meredith. I'm done for today." With that Derek turned and walked away from where Meredith stood completely still. She couldn't believe he had just walked out on their practice. Was she really that bad? Meredith suddenly found that she could no longer hold it together as the true shock of the pain she was in finally caught up with her. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks and sobs racked through her body as she dropped to a sitting position on the floor.

_**One - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Two - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Three - Nothing wrong with me**_

_**Four - Nothing wrong with me**_

After a couple of minutes, Meredith heard her cell phone begin to go off in her backpack and she forced herself back into a standing position. She walked quickly over to her bag on the other side of the gym, limping slightly along the way as she wiped away slowly at her tears. With a quick tug of the zipper, she opened her bag and pulled her phone out.

"Hello?" Meredith answered, trying to hide the coarseness of her voice after crying.

"Hey," George answered, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Meredith lied, "I'm fine. So what's up?"

"Uh…well there's a party tonight and…Izzie and I were wondering whether you wanted to come," George asked. He and Meredith had become great friends over the time Meredith had been in Seattle.

"Oh George," Meredith sighed, "I'd love to, but I can't…I'm sorry. I'm just way too tired tonight."

"That's okay," George soothed, "Well it's Saturday tomorrow so I was thinking that we could do something..."

"I'd love to," Meredith smiled, "I'll wait to hear from you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, Mere," George replied, "Take care of yourself, will you?"

"Yeah," Meredith promised. Meredith felt a presence behind her as she hung up and turned around.

"What happened you to?" Cristina asked, "You look like you just got hit by a truck or something."

"Thanks, Cris," Meredith replied sarcastically with a small laugh, "You always did know just what to say to make me feel better."

"You okay?" Cristina finally asked her face showing her true worry. Meredith opened her mouth to speak, but Cristina wouldn't let her get out a word. "And don't you dare even feed me that crap about how you're fine…or just tired. I know you better than that."

"I had a bad night," Meredith spoke honestly, "that's all… Practice sucked."

"It happens to everyone," Cristina said in an attempt to make Meredith feel better. "It doesn't mean that your dreams are over…it's just a bad night."

"Derek walked out," Meredith said as she stumbled over and collapsed onto the bench. Meredith began to find her body breaking down in sobs all over again. "I…don't…I don't think I can do this, Cris." Meredith grabbed at her left shoulder and began cradling it.

_**One - Something's got to give**_

_**Two - Something's got to give**_

_**Three - Something's got to give**_

"Whoa," Cristina spoke almost inaudibly as she plopped down next to Meredith. "This is serious….I mean this isn't like you at all… You never talk about giving up…ever!"

"Are you hugging me?" Meredith laughed as Cristina's arm wrapped around Meredith's middle. She was trying to help Meredith come to terms with the dull pain spreading all over her body.

"Shut up, Mere," Cristina said seriously, "You know I don't do hugs…" Cristina laid her head on Meredith's shoulder. "You're my person…I'm allowed to do this," Cristina justified. As it turned out, this time Meredith had pushed herself hard…too hard. "Easy…easy there…" Cristina soothed as she detected the sobs now shaking Meredith's body. She tried desperately to help Meredith through the pain, but she could tell that Meredith was quite injured. Meredith took a couple of deep breaths, finally letting out a groan of agony. Finally Meredith's breathing evened out. "Shit…" Cristina breathed. "You're hurt bad aren't you?" Meredith failed to reply, but judging by the frantic nod Meredith attempted to give, Cristina had her answer. "I'll get Derek." Cristina said as she prepared to leave Meredith.

"No!" Meredith grunted. "He can't….You can't tell him about this." Meredith tried to stand up. She winced as she put weight on her swollen right knee. "Besides…he's not here. He left 20 minutes ago."

"What do you mean he left?" Cristina inquired.

"I mean that he walked out of the gym, got in his pretty sports car, and drove away," Meredith muttered, "You know what? Can we not talk about this now."

"I can't believe he walked out on you, and left you like this…" Cristina said in disbelief. "Especially after he's the one that demanded that you be here on a Friday night?!"

"Cristina!" Meredith yelled, the pain nearly unbearable. "Let it go…okay? Just forget it!"

"What is it?" Cristina asked, "Your knee or your ankle? Or is it your shoulder again?"

"Knee," Meredith answered as she looked down. "Fuck…I can't believe this."

"I told you this was a bad idea," Cristina teased.

"Oh shut up!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I'm just saying…" Cristina voiced her opinion.

"I need to see Dr. Montgomery," Meredith grunted, "She'll know what to do."

"But won't it get back to Derek then?" Cristina asked. She knew Derek was really good friends with Meredith's trainer.

"It's a risk I have to take," Meredith said sadly, "Now come on…I'll call Alex for a ride." Meredith quickly dialed Alex's number. Cristina helped Meredith up from the bench.

"Hey," Alex greeted on the other end.

"Hey, Alex," Meredith greeted quietly. She could hear a lot of noise from wherever Alex was at the moment.

"What's up, Doll?" Alex asked.

"I need a favor," Meredith requested sheepishly.

"Oh…hell no!" Alex grumbled in frustration. "Mere, it's my only day off in weeks!" Alex allowed for a pause, and then repeated the word as if to stress it, "Weeks!"

"I know," Meredith couldn't have possibly felt more awful in that moment. "I'm sorry, Alex. But you know…you know I wouldn't ask for your help if I didn't need it." Tears began to leak from Meredith's eyes once more.

"What happened?" Alex asked seriously, sensing the urgency in Meredith's tone.

"I'm hurt," Meredith, replied honestly, "I need to see Addison…and I need a ride."

"Isn't Cristina with you?" Alex sighed.

"Yeah," Meredith groaned, "But she can't drive because she doesn't know how to drive my manual…and her car is at home."

"Okay," Alex gave another sigh, "I'll be right there… You owe me."

"I know…" Meredith replied.

"See you soon," Alex spoke before hanging up.

"Is he coming?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah…" Meredith breathed. Meredith dialed several digits on her cell phone. "Okay…I just paged Addison."

"Let's go wait for Alex outside," Cristina said as she attempted to pull Meredith along.

"What about my bag?" Meredith asked.

"Leave it," Cristina said simply, "I'll come back for it later if I have to."

Meredith and her person made it outside just in time to see Alex pull up and roll down the window.

"I swear," Alex threatened, "This is the last straw… I don't care if you don't like manual transmissions, Cris. Cause you better believe you're going to learn how to drive one after this…"

After catching sight of Meredith and the shape she was in, he rushed out of the car to help. When Meredith was finally in, Cristina paused.

"Get in," Alex ordered.

"Just wait a fricken minute, Evil Spawn," Cristina snapped. "I think that's Derek's car. And if he finds Meredith's bag and car deserted here… he'll freak."

"Then let him freak," Alex said as he put the car in gear, "We have to go!" Cristina took one look back at the gym and the car that was pulling into its drive before quickly diving into the back seat of the car. Alex sped off quickly into the night.

"You were at a party, weren't you?" Meredith asked sadly as they stopped at a red light.

"It doesn't matter," Alex replied simply.

"I'm sorry," Meredith apologized. "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

"Don't be…" Alex told Meredith as the light changed and Alex sped up once more. "You didn't ruin anything," Alex shot a genuine smile at Meredith.

"You know….I was talking to Izzie last night," Meredith said hoping to get her mind off of the pain for a moment.

"Izzie?" Alex smiled, "You mean the girl I met at Mike's party?"

"Yeah," Meredith smiled back, "I think she really likes you…"

"I think I like her too," Alex replied matter of factly. "I was actually going to ask you for her number. I was hoping to ask her to prom."

"Alex," Meredith sighed, "You can't….Prom is the night of regionals."

"It is?" Alex asked with frustration. "Man…the things you have to give up for your dreams…"

"I'm sure she'd still be interested in going out sometime," Meredith said, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "I guess…Maybe I'll take her to dinner or something."

Meredith gave a nod as she closed her eyes and dozed off, her hair falling over her eyes.

"You really did it this time, Meredith," Addison said disapprovingly a little while later as she flexed and extended Meredith's right leg in the exam room an hour later, feeling for any tears in ligaments or tendons.

"I know," Meredith agreed, "I'm sorry…I think my body is just weak…and tired…"

"He's pushing you really hard, isn't he?" Addison asked.

"Who?" Meredith asked rather confused, "Oh…you mean Derek? No…No he's not. I'm pushing myself because I want to."

"Meredith," Addison spoke sternly, "Look, I've known Derek for years. And when he's passionate about something he cares about, he loses perspective. He'll push himself and others to limits he knows are very well impossible…"

"It was just a fall," Meredith inadvertently defended, "I landed badly on it… It was my fault. Not Derek's."

"Meredith," Addison sighed, "I'm not stupid. I can see the bruises on your thighs and on your arms. You must have fallen a whole lot of times tonight before Derek gave you a break."

"Will my knee be okay?" Meredith asked nervously, trying to ignore the disapproval in Addison's eyes.

"I think so," Addison nodded, "You'll need to stay off of it for a couple of days, but then it should be okay. It's just a deep tissue bruise." Meredith gave a sigh of relief. "I know what you're thinking…but just because you dodged a bullet doesn't mean you get to ignore the dangers. Your body comes first, Meredith. I want you to ice it on and off every twenty minutes tonight, staying off it as much as possible. I'll call Derek and tell him you need a couple of days off."

"What?! No!" Meredith protested, "Don't….Please! Regionals are less than a month away and I can't…I don't want to let him down."

"You're not letting him down," Addison argued. "Look, you should go home now, Meredith…it's late."

"Fine," Meredith conceded as she shimmied off the table. Addison placed a couple of crutches in front of her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…" Addison chuckled, "You had better use them! I don't want to see you walking on your leg until I follow up with you on Monday, you hear me?"

"Yeah…I hear you," Meredith mumbled as she hobbled her way out. "Thanks for seeing me Dr. Montgomery," Meredith finally said gratefully. Even in her own sour mood, Meredith couldn't allow herself to forget to thank the tall red head.

"You're welcome," Addison replied.

"How bad is it?" Alex asked as Meredith approached.

"Not too bad," Meredith answered, "I didn't break anything…or tear anything, which is good… I guess that I just have a low pain tolerance."

"You don't have a low pain tolerance," Alex scoffed. "I think that you forget that I've known you for 7 years. I was there when you broke your clavicle…and when you tore that tendon. You insisted that you were fine for like three hours before you let someone take you in to get checked out."

Alex drove Meredith and Cristina back to their place, or rather, where they were all living at Meredith's house. Cristina helped her inside.

"Thanks," Meredith sighed.

"Yeah," her person nodded, "Now go to bed. I'll go grab your stuff and bring it back."

"I'm going to bed," Alex announced tiredly as he walked over to where Meredith was standing, holding a bag of ice out for her, "Do you need me to help you upstairs?"

"Nah," Meredith answered as she took the ice from Alex and headed towards the couch, and laying down with a soft moan, "I'm gonna be sleeping down here for tonight."

"Alright," Alex walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before departing for the stairs, "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get some rest."

Derek let out a loud grunt as his muscles strained under the weight of his own body as he hung on the rings. He manipulated his body into a handstand, his toes curling into a point in the air. Over the last hour of working himself around the gym, Derek had somehow come to the realization that he was a jerk. It had taken some time for Derek to calm himself down. And afterwards, he had run back to the gym to see if Meredith was still there. He honestly couldn't believe that he had just up and left her like that…standing in the middle of the floor. Derek felt nauseas as he pushed his body from the rings and made a clumsy dismount. He found himself, running a hand through his curly hair as he thought more about Meredith and what he had continually been fighting since the day she had walked into his gym. A phone started to ring in his office. He rushed over to grab it, hoping it would be her…Meredith.

"Hello?" Derek answered anxiously as he held his breath.

"Derek, it's me," Addison answered and Derek's hopes fell.

"Oh…hey," Derek answered.

"Can you do me a favor and let me in?" Addison asked, "I'm outside."

"Yeah…sure," Derek answered as he hung up, and walked over to the entrance, pulling the large doors open.

"Thanks," Addison greeted as she shook off her umbrella. It was another rainy night in Seattle.

"So…uh…What brings you here, Addie?" Derek asked while wringing his hands.

"You mean…you don't know?" Addison said with a hint of anger.

"No…" Derek shook his head, "Honestly…I have no clue."

"You crossed a line tonight, Derek," Addison finally grumbled, "You've been pushing her too hard."

"Who?" Derek asked stupidly.

"Who?" Addison scoffed, "You know who I'm talking about, Derek!"

"Meredith went to see you?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Yes she came to see me," Addison confirmed, "That's what happens when people are hurt, Derek."

"I didn't…" Derek sighed, "She didn't tell me…she was…"

"I don't care!" Addison burst out. "You've been pushing her too hard…that's what this comes down to. Now I know you like her Derek, and that you are keen on being her best friend, but the fact of the matter is… you're only her coach. Causing her to stay later and later every night will not accomplish what I believe you hope to accomplish! You are her coach! She trusts you not to abuse her like this!" Derek let out a groan as he felt the surge of guilt.

"I have been keeping her longer haven't I?" Derek sighed.

"Unless the agreement of 3 hours a day magically became 5," Addison replied harshly, "She looks like a freaking zombie, Derek. With school and training?...she has no life outside of this gym!"

"I know…I'm sorry. It's…It's my fault," Derek admitted. "I just…I miss her when she's not here, and it's just too easy to come up with excuses to see her…"

"Derek," Addison sighed, feeling sympathy for her friend of many years, "She's only 17…You're 25. You know that it can't happen. Look, I don't know when you developed these feelings…but you're pushing the limits. You need distance yourself from her before you get any more attached. You would do well to remind yourself of the boundaries you've lost sight of."

"Okay," Derek nodded, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you… But unfortunately, I'm not the one that you need to be saying that to." Addison replied.

"You're right," Derek agreed. It was then that he spotted Meredith's bag. "I think I'm going to go over and talk to her."

"Derek," Addison sighed.

"I just have to make sure she's alright," Derek defended before Addison could chew him out again, "Please…I need you to understand."

"I do," Addison replied sadly.

Meredith woke up to the ringing of her cell phone, which was sitting on the table next to her. She let out a moan as her eyes flickered open. The darkness all around her was disorienting. Meredith flipped open her phone.

"Hello?" Meredith answered in a dry cracked voice.

"We have a problem?" Cristina burst out, choosing to bypass the usual formal greetings.

"Cristina?" Meredith mumbled still quite sleepy. "Whatareyoutalkingabout?"

"I went back for your bag," Cristina replied, "And It wasn't there…which means that McDreamy found it."

"Wait…McDreamy as in…Derek?" Meredith asked now a little more awake as she tried to decipher the code name. Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Derek," Cristina finally answered, "Yes…McDreamy is Derek…"

"Shit," Meredith cursed rather loudly, "I think he's here."

"And that's what I was calling to tell you," Cristina replied seriously. "Well, good luck Mer." With that the line went dead. "Damn it, Cris," Meredith grumbled as another knock sounded at the door. Meredith rolled off of the couch and stood up, limping in the direction of the door. She saw a very stressed Derek standing outside, holding her possessions in one hand, and the other was shoved deep into his jean pocket. Meredith paused in front door. Derek finally looked up from where he was staring at she could see him glance wearily over her body. Meredith pulled open the door.

"Derek?" Meredith breathed as she watched a drop of water trickle down from his damp hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Derek asked as he hovered in the space of the doorway. "I brought your bag."

"Sure…" Meredith breathed as she stepped back and let him in.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Derek asked still holding onto the small duffel.

"Oh…you can drop it by the door," Meredith replied.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Derek asked as he did as Meredith requested and followed her as she walked slowly back into the living room where she had been sleeping and flipped the light on.

"Uh…sort of," Meredith answered hesitantly, "This was my mom's old house. Now Alex, Cris, and I are living here temporarily…because it's all paid for."

"Oh," Derek nodded as he looked around, "It's nice…"

As Meredith walked over to sit down on the couch, she tried not to let Derek see her limp, but failed. His eyes fell onto the crutches haphazardly lent against a chair not far away from where Meredith sat down.

"I talked to Addison," Derek's jaw was clenched tight, "She uh…said that you were hurt…I'm so sorry, Mere."

"Derek," Meredith sighed, "It's not your fault."

"Except for the fact that it is!" Derek replied with great frustration, some of the agony he was in finally began to show out in the open, "I've been pushing you way too hard. Three weeks ago I told you that I wouldn't ever yell at you…and what did I wind up doing tonight?...I screamed at you, Mere….over and over again. That's…. unacceptable."

"Derek," Meredith felt terrible after seeing the pain and anguish in his eyes. She decided immediately that she would forgive him for walking away. "It's okay."

"…I let you down," Derek admitted to the one person he felt that truly mattered. "I'm so sorry…I don't know what got into me…" Derek froze in mid sentence. "Actually, I do know what got into me. But I promise it won't be a problem anymore."

"Do I get to know what that was?" Meredith asked, "Cause Derek, I've been really confused lately."

"No," Derek shook his head, "I'm sorry. But you don't get to know. Only…I promise that I'll straightened things out. I think it's going to take me a couple of days to do so, but given the situation I think it's only appropriate that we take a few days off anyways."

"That's not necessary," Meredith complained.

"It is," Derek argued, "You should be able to have at least a little bit of a life outside of gymnastics."

"I have a life," Meredith cried indignantly.

"You sound like you just forgot something important." Derek gave smile in Meredith's direction.

"And what's that?" Meredith groaned.

"I'm always right," Derek boasted.

"You know, I'd argue against that?" Meredith giggled, "But I'm too damn tired."

"I know," Derek replied sadly, "And I'm sorry…about waking you. I just had to make sure that you were okay."

"I appreciate that," Meredith smiled, "You're a good friend, Derek. AND you're a good coach. And please don't think otherwise!"

"Thanks, Mere," Derek said; now feeling as if a huge weight were lifted off of his shoulders. "Will you please let me make tonight up to you? We can go out for ice cream or something tomorrow afternoon once you've rested…"

"Oh," Meredith swallowed, "I'm sorry, Derek, but I can't. I told George that I'd do something with him tomorrow, and I don't want to cancel because it's been over a week since I've properly seen him or Izzie."

"Oh…" Derek smiled, "No...that's fine. I just…thought I'd offer. "

"Please don't get me wrong…I want to…I really do, it's just…" Meredith began to ramble. Derek let out a laugh as he silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Shh," Derek smiled, "I get it, Mere…I'll see you on Tuesday. Take care, okay?"

"You too," Meredith closed her eyes as Derek pulled her into a tight hug, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams," Derek wished her as he let himself out. Meredith watched as he left with a thundering heart. And as she went to bed that evening, she felt truly happy. Her dreams were somehow sweeter than she could have ever imagined, filled with a certain dreamy blue eyed, curly haired, man whom she felt so at home with when she was in his arms.

_**Please Read and Review! I hope to have more chapters posted soon! Toodles!**_


	5. Like the way I do!

_**A/N: Okay...so here is chapter 5! And let me just say that you guys are lucky right now because I've seriously gotten some sort of writing addiction right now! Rarely...and I mean quite rarely, have I ever posted a chapter a day for four days straight. So please...don't get to used to it. Because it is in fact quite hard to do. Anyhow, in this chapter, you will see things start to heat up between the two (I really hope you know who I'm talking about by now! : ) This chapter also takes a little jump ahead to the gymnastics regional competition! I thought it would only be appropriate that the two finally start to show how they feel about eachother after such a milestone. Without further ado...here's your chapter! I hope you enjoy it immensely!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of it's characters!**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter 5: Like the way I do!**_

_Meredith," Izzie sighed as she looked at her good friend with sad eyes, "We need to talk…"_

"_What about?" Meredith replied seriously as they strolled down the sidewalk after purchasing Izzie's prom dress._

"_When are you planning on telling George," Izzie asked as she lightly grabbed Mereidth's arm, forcing them to come to a stop. Meredith turned towards Izzie and looked into her deep brown eyes to show that she was giving her friend her full attention. Though nowadays, it was almost impossible to take her mind off of the two things that mattered most to her. What were they exactly? Gymnastics…Gymanstics and her coach, Derek Shepherd._

"_Tell George what?" Meredith asked with confusion etched into her voice, which had become suddenly dry. She knew exactly what Izzie was talking about._

"_That you can't go…" Izzie replied sadly, almost as if she felt sorry for Meredith._

"_To prom," Meredith groaned._

"_Exactly," Izzie accentuated as they began walking once more._

"_Meredith," Izzie said sounding a bit sympathetic as they wove their way through other crowds of pedestrians, "He's been holding out on asking anyone. And I know that he's doing it in hopes of asking you at the perfect moment… You have to tell him before he loses a chance of getting a date at all…"_

"_I know," Meredith agreed though she was deeply saddened. "I know I have to tell him, Izzie. But there's just no good way to do it…And I can't do it. Seriously…it would be like kicking a cute innocent puppy."_

"_Look," Izzie replied seriously, "Just because you're totally oblivious to how George is feeling about you, doesn't mean you can ignore it and hope it goes away. He's totally in love with you, Mere. You won't be able to avoid breaking his heart no matter what you do…Just be honest. Tell him that you don't have feelings for him. Give him a chance to find someone else."_

"_It's not that, Izzie," Meredith argued, "The fact is…Prom is the night of regionals. I can't go…not with George, not with anyone for that matter. If I could…you know I'd be going with George. Izzie, he's one of my best friends."_

"_But you don't have feelings for him to the level that he does for you," Izzie grumbled with frustration as her and Meredith continued along towards the gym._

"_I don't know how I feel," Meredith replied honestly. "I have so much going on in my life right now… I don't have time to think about a relationship."_

"_Not with anyone outside of your life at the gym anyways," Izzie sighed._

"_What?" Meredith choked nervously, "What is that supposed to mean, Izzie?"_

"_Just…" Izzie stalled, "What do think it means? When are you going to stop avoiding the truth?"_

"_About what?" Meredith groaned._

"_About how you feel towards Derek?" Izzie asked._

_**I hung up the phone tonight,**_

_**something happened for the first time, deep inside**_

_**It was a rush, what a rush**_

_**Cause the possibility that you would ever**_

_**Feel the same way about me**_

_**It's just too much-just too much**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_

_**All I ever think about is you**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know...**_

"_Izzie," Meredith couldn't hold back her frustration any longer, "I've already told you a thousand times. He's just my coach!"_

"_Yeah," Izzie nodded, sounding just as tired of having the conversation. But she also knew that she was right. Meredith was lying about how she felt._

"_And besides," Meredith argued, "Even if I did have feelings for him…" Meredith caught herself, "Which I'm not saying that I do…" Meredith clarified. "He couldn't possibly feel the same way!"_

"_Hah!" Izzie burst out in a laugh of indignation, "You go ahead and keep telling yourself that, Mere!"_

"_I don't have feelings for Derek," Meredith repeated to herself in a whisper. She was determined to make it the truth._

"All right, Mere," Derek stood behind her massaging her shoulders. "Just go out there and do what you always do… You'll be fine." Meredith couldn't help but turn around and take one last look in his eyes.

"You know…" Meredith whispered quietly, "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who actually has to go out there and do this. Gosh…Where the hell did all of these people come from anyways?" Meredith couldn't help but shake with nerves as she looked around the stadium to see the stands filled with onlookers.

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone?**_

_**All that we could be, Where this thing could go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do?**_

_**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away**_

"Meredith," Derek said her name softly as he noticed her attention stray from him. "Meredith…" Derek grazed her arm with his palm. Meredith was jolted out of her reverie at his touch, "Look at me!" Meredith swallowed as she took a stolen glance at Derek before averting her eyes to the floor. "Look at me," Derek ordered with immense patience as he gently grabbed her chin with his hand and brought her eyes up to his level.

"You can do this," Derek promised. "Meredith," Derek smiled reassuringly, having trouble dealing with how beautiful she was in her state of shyness, "I have faith in you….I know you can do this." He then turned her body around to face the balance beam, her first event of the regionals competition. She heard him let out a chuckle as he nudged her forwards a couple of steps. "Now go!" Derek commanded almost as if he were setting her free.

_**Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging out?**_

_**Spending time girl, are we just friends?**_

_**Is there more, is there more?**_

_**See it's a chance we've gotta take**_

_**Cause I believe we can make this into**_

_**Something that will last, last forever, forever**_

Meredith clenched her hands into tight fists as she took one step towards the beam, which now seemed so scary and unfamiliar to her. Somehow, Meredith found herself closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she walked quickly to the beam's side. She looked up towards the judges table to find a green light, signaling her to begin. She took a quick hop onto the small springboard, which shot her up and onto the balance beam. This was the easiest part of her routine. Almost immediately, as Meredith looked down the length of the beam, she was sure that someone was playing tricks on her. The beam seemed too wide to be imaginable. Meredith found herself blinking a couple of times just to be sure of the reality. And then she finally began. Her first pass on the beam was easy…well easy for an experienced gymnast like herself anyways. Meredith sprang forwards, her hands hitting the beam and pushing her back upwards a split second later. She propelled herself along the thin beam, the rest of the room faded into a blurred mess as she flipped over and over, finally coming to an abrupt stop at the end of the beam.

She took another steadying breath as she took a couple of steps forwards, and performed a single flip, landing on her strong muscular legs. She let out a sigh of relief. She bent forwards, carefully placing her hands on the beam, as she pushed her body up to perform a handstand. Her senses peaked as she heard a loud roar of applause. She continued gracefully, holding a few flexible poses before getting back up to perform a back flip. She could feel the blood racing through her veins as she prepared her dismount. She closed her eyes and started down the beam. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, she knew…but part of her needed to take it on faith. She flipped off of the end of the beam and flew high into the air. Meredith opened her eyes as soon as her feet left the comfort of the solid beam, and began searching for the ground. She let out a soft grunt as her feet hit the familiar ground once more, and she took a small step to steady her body.

She had done it. Part of her remained in disbelief. But as she threw her hands up to play to the crowd, they went nuts for her. She couldn't possibly have fathomed this in her sleep the night before. She looked around one last time before taking her first steps toward where her friends hovered at the edge..

"That was great!" Derek beamed as he waited for Meredith to walk over to the edge of the platform and jump down. She couldn't possibly have described the happiness that she felt Derek scoop her up into his arms before he twirled her around. "Absolutely amazing, Mere. I swear…you never cease to amaze me," Derek whispered in her ear as he set her down. She tried to ignore the frantic beating of her heart, vainly attempting to play it off as adrenaline left over from her routine. Meredith felt her hopes soar as the judges posted her scores.

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone?**_

_**All that we could be, Where this thing could go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do?**_

_**Cause I'm trying, try to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away**_

"Yes," Derek cheered with a victorious punch of his fist. "Exactly where we wanted to be, Mere! Exactly!" He smiled.

"Geez, Derek," Meredith teased, "Judging by your excitement it might as well have been you out there."

"Shut up," Derek chuckled as he ruffled Meredith's hair. "I'm just happy, okay?" Derek said seriously, "Let me have this!"

"Okay," Meredith smiled, and nodded, "Okay…"

It was two hours later that Meredith prepared herself for her last event. She was in second place. Cristina had just completed her last routine on bars. And though she felt bad about it, Meredith's goal was to come out on top. She tried to shake Derek and his words out of her head. For some reason, he seemed to make her nerves worse, instead of better.

She felt his hands grab strong hold of her hips. "Just do your best, Mere," Derek breathed into her ear, causing a shiver to shoot up her spine, "I'm already so proud of you." Meredith closed her eyes as Derek lifted her up to the bar. And just as soon as she grabbed the bar in her hands, she felt his presence fade away. She swung herself forward and back, gradually gaining momentum. She swung around the bars, preparing for her first release. She held her breath as she let go, and a sigh as she caught the bar tightly in her right hand. She continued her routine, playing off of the screams of the crowd. At the end she knew she had to make a call. Part of her couldn't do the dismount she had been struggling with for the last month. So she did what she knew how to do, and launched herself high. She tucked into her own body, and somersaulted twice in the air, releasing her legs and stretching them out towards the mat. She was more comfortable this way. She could see that mat. Her feet hit in the exact spot that she had hoped for…and she stuck the landing. A loud roar erupted from the on-looking crowd.

"Thank you," Meredith said as she threw her arms up in the air. She couldn't have told you whom she was thanking exactly, but she was positively ecstatic. Meredith gave an inward laugh as she stepped out of her pose, and made her way off of the floor. She was finally done. She had done it. Now she was ready to train for nationals. When she caught Derek's eyes as they neared each other, she knew she had clinched it, the gold medal.

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_

_**All I ever think about is you!**_

_**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**_

_**And I just got to know…**_

"Meredith," Derek said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry…" Meredith rambled as she pulled away, "About the dismount…I know I didn't do the one we've been practicing but…"

"Meredith," Derek laughed, "We'll talk about that later, okay?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, her mind still stuck on cloud nine. "Derek?" Meredith asked as he reached to brush her cheek with his hand in a form of adoration.

"Yeah?" Derek asked, his mouth fighting a smile.

"Just…thanks," Meredith breathed.

"You're welcome," Derek's smile grew wider by the second as Meredith's score came up. Meredith felt herself begin to get teary eyed… It hurt…that she couldn't tell Derek how she felt. And it hurt that her mother wasn't there…or that her father didn't come. But this was worth it…it was worth everything.

Meredith felt someone grab her shoulders and spin her around.

"You bitch," Cristina joked as she nudged Meredith hard in the ribs. "I should've known that you would take it from me."

"I'm sorry," Meredith said less than believably.

"Yeah…right," Cristina replied while rolling her eyes. "Congrats, Mere!"

"You too," Meredith giggled as she pulled Cristina into a hug.

"Oww," Cristina mumbled as Meredith gave her best friend a squeeze.

"Oh suck it up," Meredith teased as she finally let go.

"You gonna call Bambi and Barbie?' Cris asked. Derek was watching the two with growing amusement as he felt a presence by his side.

"Hey," A pretty brunette that Derek recognized as a fellow gymnast greeted. "You're Derek Shepherd!"

"_Barbie and Bambi?" Meredith repeated trying to decipher the code, "Who in the hell…Oh! Yeah…I should call Izzie and George. They'd be happy to hear from me."_

"Yeah," Derek laughed nervously, "I am…"

"I'm Rose," she smiled as she held out her hand.

"_I'll be right back," Meredith promised Cristina as she rushed off to grab her phone._

"Nice to meet you," Derek politely replied as he shook her hand. "I saw you on the balance beam… And let me just say…that did really well!" Derek was silently hoping that Meredith would come back and rescue him. But she was on her own mission to find her cell phone.

"Hey," Meredith greeted George as she heard loud music blare through the other end. She could only guess that Prom was still in full swing.

"Meredith?!" George answered, "Is that you!"

"Yeah," Meredith laughed.

"Just a…Just a minute!" George pleaded as he wove his way out of the throng of people dancing at Prom. "I'm trying to find somewhere a little more quiet." Meredith heard the level of sound drop within manageable levels.

"Sorry bout that," George apologized.

"It's fine, George," Meredith smiled. "How's the dance?"

"Good," George replied honestly, "It would be better if you were here though."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed.

"So how's the gymnastic competition?" George finally asked.

"Good…uh…Pretty good actually," Meredith couldn't hold back her excitement. "I won the gold medal...by three tenths of a point."

"You won?" George replied sounding unbelievably excited, "Mere, that's fantastic! I can't believe that I'm not there! I'm sorry…"

"George," Meredith laughed, "It's fine. You and Olivia having a good time?" Meredith finally let out a sigh. She knew that George had wound up inviting the red head after Meredith had painfully let him down.

"Yeah," George promised. "Still miss you though."

"I know," Meredith replied honestly. "Maybe I'll see you later?."

"Definitely," George promised.

"You planning on hitting any parties after the dance?" Meredith asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Uh…actually," George muttered sounding nervous, "I wanted to tell you… I think Alex is throwing a bash at your place as some sort of celebration for regionals. He wanted to see Izzie so…"

"Oh I am going to kill him," Meredith resolved suddenly. "Okay…well I'll probably see you later then. I have to go."

"Alright, Mere," George said with understanding, "Night!" Meredith groaned as she sat down. Someone came up to her to let her know that the awards were starting. She smiled as she walked before the judges to receive her medal. She gave a proud smile as one was hung around her neck. As she walked back towards Derek she was annoyed to find him still chatting away with the brunette who had approached him earlier. She decided that she would pack up her bag and get ready to leave. She needed to try and head of Alex's big bash before things became catastrophic.

"Meredith?" she heard her name called with great clarity and knew who it would be as soon as she whirled around to face her former coach.

"Dylan!" Meredith exclaimed. He pulled her into a tight hug before she even knew what was happening. "It's so good to see you." Derek looked on from a far, having trouble stomaching what he was seeing.

"You too, Mere," Dylan smiled.

"So what brings you all the way to Seattle?" Meredith asked in confusion. "I thought you were going to be in Dayton…"

"Oh…I am," Dylan replied, "I just had to come and check out the competition…"

"And what did you see?" Meredith teased.

"Well, you, for one thing, are amazing," Dylan complimented. "You look great, Mere."

"Thanks," Meredith smiled.

"How have you been?" her former coach asked, "Good, I hope…"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded shyly, "I've been good. And you? How have things been going with Natalie?"

"Fairly well," Dylan replied, but Meredith got the sense he was a bit frustrated about something she had just mentioned. Perhaps things weren't going as well as Dylan had hoped. He was now coaching his own daughter in the sport instead of Meredith. Meredith glanced away towards where Alex was hurriedly packing his stuff.

"I don't mean to keep you," Dylan spoke in his usual warm tone sensing her distress, "I just thought I'd come over and congratulate you." Meredith felt a blush creep up into her cheeks as she felt Derek's eyes bore into her back.

"I appreciate it," Meredith replied genuinely, "But I really should go." Meredith stole a glance back at Derek who suddenly looked away…and back to the beautiful girl in front of him. Meredith felt a bit a fire erupt in the pit of her stomach. "I have to umm…catch a ride home."

"Okay," Dylan nodded, "Well it was good to see you."

"You too," Meredith nodded as she pulled him in for one last hug, "Feel free to call me next time you're around, will you?"

"Yeah," Dylan promised as she pulled away. "Take care of yourself, Mere. And let me know if you're ever in need of a new coach…"

"_Wait…" Meredith froze, "What?"_

"I will," Meredith willed herself to reply, "Thanks…" Meredith grabbed her bag and rushed out of the stadium after Alex who departed moments before.

"My friends are _SO_ not going to believe I met you," Rose crooned, "I mean you're practically a legend in gymnastics." Derek nodded absently as his eyes frantically searched for Meredith. She had suddenly disappeared on him. "We should totally hang out some time," Rose continued as she placed her hands on Derek's forearm. It was then that he couldn't take it anymore and pulled away.

"Uh…thanks," Derek said politely, "But I don't think I'll be able to. I'm finding myself quite busy nowadays. In fact, I need to go. It was nice talking to you." Derek didn't give her anytime to protest as he rushed away from Rose towards the man he had last seen Meredith with.

"Excuse me," Derek interrupted Dylan politely as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked as he took in Derek.

"Do you know where Mere went?" Derek asked, "You know…that girl you were just talking to?

For a moment Dylan seemed confused, "Oh you mean Meredith?…Meredith Grey?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, wondering how Dylan knew her last name. "Do you know her?'

"Of course I know her," Dylan smiled proudly, "Quite well actually…I was her coach when she was growing up."

"Oh," Derek's mouth fell open to accentuate the surprise he was feeling. Had all of the jealousy he had been feeling towards this man just a moment ago been for nothing?

"You seem surprised," Dylan stated as he took in Derek's expression.

"No…Not really," Derek swallowed, "It's just…I mean Meredith has talked about you before, but I've never really put two and two together. I'm Derek Shepherd."

"Wait a minute," Dylan smiled, "You…are her new coach?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"I must admit…I didn't expect that," Dylan breathed, "but it's good to meet you."

"Thanks, You too," Derek replied earnestly, "Do you know where…where she went?"

"I'm sorry," Dylan shook his head, "I don't….She umm…seemed to be in some sort of a hurry…like she was chasing after someone…but I don't know who."

"Oh…Okay," Derek nodded, "Well, thanks."

"It was no problem," Dylan returned.

"Hey uh…How long are you planning to be in town?" Derek asked suddenly as he was getting ready to depart.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Dylan replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Derek cleared his throat; "I was sort of wondering if you maybe wanted to get some lunch with me…while you're here. I'd appreciate any advice that you might be able to offer me about coaching."

"Lunch?" Dylan smiled at Derek's friendly nature, "Sure! I'd like that. We can grab a bite before my flight tomorrow." Derek became excited by the idea of being able to talk to someone about Meredith and her childhood. He knew it was wrong, but as Meredith told him less and less about herself, Derek hungered for more. He wanted to know how she had become the woman he was so unbelievably infatuated with. He had to know more.

_**Do you ever think, when you're all alone?**_

_**All that we could be, Where this thing could go?**_

_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_

_**Is it really just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?**_

_**Are you holding back, like the way I do?**_

_**Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_

_**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away…**_

"Good!" Derek smiled, "Great!" Derek pulled out his card and handed it to Dylan. "Call me and we'll meet somewhere."

"Alex!" Meredith exclaimed as she pulled up to her mother's house a half an hour later, "I'm going to kill you!" She could hear music blasting all the way out onto the street, which was now crowded with cars. Meredith's car came to a screeching stop at the end of the driveway. She quickly took off her gold medal, stuffing it into her duffel bag, before she got out of the car and rushed inside.

"Wooo baby you made it!" Cristina screamed as she caught sight of Meredith as she entered. Her good friend was currently doing a drunken dance on the table in the living room. Meredith silently wondered how her friend was already so trashed.

"Oh…my…gosh," Meredith muttered as she looked around. There were people…. everywhere. She was so dead. If the cops came she knew it would be on her. She rushed into the kitchen, and grabbed Alex by the arm, effectively pulling him away from Izzie.

"Sorry," She bid Izzie, before shoving Alex against the refrigerator.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Alex?" Meredith yelled over the music.

"Well I was…having a good time," Alex replied with annoyance, "though that was until you ripped me away from my date!"

"Alex!" Meredith shrieked again, "This is not a place where you can throw parties whenever you feel like it… You brought horny drunken teenagers into my mother's house! Not cool!" Meredith let out a shiver as she thought about what could be going on upstairs.

"Mere," Alex sighed, "Just roll with it! Have a good time! You did good tonight…"

"Alex…" Meredith felt the fight leave her as Alex turned around and poured her a drink.

"Just have fun," Alex coached, "Let go... Take a night for yourself, for once!" Meredith gave a defeated groan before taking a sip of some really nasty liquid. She didn't even want to know what was in it…

"Meredith!" George called excitedly. "This is soo cool!" he shouted as he pulled her into a clumsy hug.

"Come on!" Meredith cried as she slipped out of his hug and then pulled him along towards the living room by the arm, "Let's dance!" As she entered the room Cristina gestured to an open spot on the table. Meredith took a huge swig of her drink before shoving it into George's arms.

"Screw it…Hold this," Meredith yelled as she hopped up onto the table with Cristina. He nearly dropped it as someone bumped into him from behind. After a moment's contemplation, George finished off the drink.

"Come on, George," Meredith called as she held out her arms for him.

"No…I'm good," George shook his head.

"Come on!" Cristina yelled.

"Come on, George," Meredith tried again, "You know you want to!" And with that George gave one last shake of his head before jumping up onto the table with Meredith and Cristina.

When Derek first pulled up to her house still later that night, for a moment he swore he had the wrong one. He parked his car on the street in a free spot that had just opened up and jogged the length to the door. There was no way that Meredith would be so irresponsible. Was there? Derek knocked on the door, but no one answered. He moved to the side as two teenagers just let themselves in. With a calming breath to steady himself, Derek shouldered his way in.

"Meredith!" Derek screamed as he made his way through the hallway. He couldn't see her anywhere. He took the next few steps into the kitchen where he found Alex locked in a passionate kiss with a blonde who he recognized to be one of Meredith's friends.

"Karev!" Derek said as he pulled on Alex's shoulder. "Where's Meredith?" Alex self-consciously licked his lips.

"Beats me," Alex replied, to deep in his own world to care at the moment, "Try the living room…"

"Mere!" Derek turned to look inside the living room and froze. For there she was, grinding up against a guy he knew quite well. Izzie and George had been making appearances more and more often over the last month. And Derek knew that this guy had feelings for her. As Derek watched George run his hands down Meredith's sides, something inside him suddenly exploded.

"Meredith!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs. Meredith froze, her head suddenly whipping in the direction of the offending noise along with everyone else in the room.

"Shit," Meredith swore a little too loudly. Derek rushed into the room.

"You're screwed," she heard Cris mutter behind her as Derek's eyes shot fire at them. Cristina hopped quickly off of the table, tugging at George to clear him from the path of Derek's wrath.

"Get out," Meredith heard Cristina tell George next to her, "Seriously…move your ass out of here…now! You do not want to be in here in about five seconds."

"What the hell? Meredith!" Derek's voice was angry, confused, and so many other things. Meredith hopped down off of the table.

"Derek…"

"No," he shook his head. "Outside!" he demanded as everyone looked on. Meredith didn't move.

"No…I won't! Stop talking to me like I'm a kid!" Meredith fought back angrily. "I don't have to do anything!"

"Do not fight me on this! Get your ass outside! Right now, Meredith!" Derek's voice screamed. She shot one bitter look at Alex who had rushed into the room to investigate loud interruption to the party as Meredith rushed out of the room past him.

"Everyone out!" Derek screamed as he tailed her, "I mean it! This house better be empty in five minutes or I'm calling the cops." He hated having to be that guy….the one who ruins everyone's fun. But tonight…tonight someone had crossed a line.

"Derek!" Meredith appealed to Derek as she rushed outside and onto the front lawn. It was then that Derek wheeled on her. "Derek…calm down."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Derek cried as he ran a hand through his hair. His body was shaking with unbearable feelings.

"Tell me, Mere!" Derek pleaded, "Please…because I have no idea!"

"I…don't know," Meredith, replied, her own emotions overtaking her, "I obviously wasn't…"

"Yeah," Derek scoffed. He was just beginning to get a hold on things. "That's for sure…"

"Derek," Meredith sighed, "Why are you even here?!"

"Because… you just disappeared!" Derek spoke bitterly, "And because someone obviously needed to be… Seriously, Mere, if someone had called the cops tonight? I'd be the one bailing you out of jail for goodness sakes…!"

"I'm sorry," Meredith said as tears streamed down her eyes. The lines on his face softened at seeing Meredith's guilt. He knew it couldn't be all of her fault. Hell, she couldn't have gotten here much earlier before he did. "Derek…please…I'm sorry…"

"Have you been drinking?" Derek asked, quite stressed out. Meredith looked to the ground. "Meredith…please… be honest with me. Have you?"

"Yes," Meredith burst out, "Yes…okay? Are you happy now?"

"No," Derek shook his head. "Ugh," Derek let out a groan. "Of course I'm not happy," Derek said angrily, "You are under age, Meredith! You broke the law…"

"Derek," Meredith sighed, "Can you really tell me that you never did something similar?"

"We are not talking about me," Derek argued.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Meredith asked.

"Look," Derek sighed, "I've made my own mistakes. But that doesn't mean you get to repeat them…" Meredith looked down at the green grass below her feet. It was now covered in tiny droplets of water.

"And to walk in there and see him all over you," Derek began, not sure of what to say, "I'm sorry too…because I just lost it. Any composure that I had maintained until that point was just gone."

"Derek," Meredith sighed, "It was just George…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Derek asked with a stressful sigh. "His hands were all over you…"

"I know…," Meredith replied as she met his eyes for the first time since he had rushed into the house. Meredith suddenly relaxed as Derek let out a laugh.

"You know?…I should be offended," Derek finally smiled, seeing the humor in something Meredith couldn't see. "I used to be the life of the party," Derek continued, "Now I can't even get invited to one…"

"Well," Meredith was smiling now too, "If you want to get invited to another one, you might not want to do a repeat of tonight…" Derek let out another laugh.

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized, "For yelling at you like that in front of your friends…I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Meredith replied, "I must admit that it kind of sucked…but I forgive you." Meredith wrapped her hands around her middle as a cool gust of wind penetrated her thin sweatshirt.

"You want to head back inside?" Derek asked.

"Maybe," Meredith nodded. Derek looked around for the first time since dragging Meredith outside.

"Wow," Derek chuckled, "This place really cleared out in a hurry didn't it?"

"Hmm…Perhaps it was the raving lunatic who barged in, yelling something about cops?" Meredith teased. "It seems that you really know how to clear a room."

"I can do more than that," Derek boasted.

"So…" Derek breathed, "Just to clarify. You and George?"

"Friends…" Meredith smiled. "What about you and the brunette? She seemed to be all over you."

"She was," Derek confirmed, "But there is absolutely no interest there."

"Okay," Meredith nodded. For a couple of moments the two stood in a completely comfortable silence. Derek looked deep into Meredith's green eyes. Meredith felt the breath sucked out of her chest, as Derek's baby blue's bore deeper and deeper into her. She finally ripped her gaze away from his as she felt herself begin to starve for oxygen. Meredith roughly cleared her throat.

"I uh…I should go back inside," Meredith said finally. "I can only imagine how much there will be to pick up."

"You need some help?" Derek offered.

"No, Derek," Meredith shook her head, "This isn't your fault…you shouldn't have to."

"I know," Derek agreed. "But I have nothing better to do tonight," Derek smiled.

"If you're sure," Meredith nodded. Meredith held out her hand to lead Derek inside. He gripped it tightly as he followed closely behind.

**_Please let me read and review! Like the direction I'm going in?! Let me know what you think!_**


	6. Fall for you

_**A/N: Okay so I'm going to come straight out and say it… this chapter contains a minor…and I mean very minor bit of Drama. The fact is…it's time for some of Meredith's feelings to come out in the open. But… will it be problematic after Derek goes to see Dylan, trying to uncover some of Meredith's past? I'm not a hundred percent thrilled with this chapter, but it is still following closely with by plan for the story. Meredith and Derek are about to reach a point, where they can no longer deny themselves their desire for one another. I hop to post a shorter chapter soon to show you the resolution of this one… I hope you guys enjoy this one very much! And let me just thank you all for the wonderful, amazing comments! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of its characters.**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter 6: Fall for you**_

"Thanks for staying," Derek said earnestly as he watched Meredith pull the blinds down over the windows of the gym, concealing all of the expensive equipment inside from eyes outside. "I really appreciate it," Derek smiled. Mark had needed to take off early, and so, Meredith had offered to help him close up tonight.

_**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door **_

_**Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm**_

_**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)**_

_**Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)**_

_**This feeling's stirring me up (here we go now)**_

"It's the least that I could do," Meredith smiled shyly, thinking back to when Derek had helped her clean up the disastrous remains from the party the week before. She had to admit that her intentions for offering were slightly selfish, for she really was hoping for more alone time with Derek, but she more than happy to assist him nonetheless. Meredith couldn't believe how wonderful it felt for them to finally be alone, outside of the frequently prying eyes they were so used to.

Meredith began to dance as the chorus from one of her favorite songs, played across the speakers in the gym. Derek was too preoccupied with what he was doing across the floor of the gym to notice, but when he turned back to look at Meredith, he was in for a surprise.

Meredith looked over towards Derek as he started cracking up on the other side of the floor.

"What?" She snapped as she continued to dance.

"Nothing," Derek tried to reply seriously. But it was clear that he failed when a snicker found its way out of his lungs.

"I like this song!" Meredith cried indignantly.

"Yeah," Derek teased as he set some supplies into the storage cupboard and moved closer to Meredith. She looked extremely beautiful in the dim light of the gym, her body still glistening in sweat from their earlier workout.

_**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?**_

_**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?**_

_**Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

"What _ARE_ you doing?" Derek asked as he tried in vain to keep from hunching because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm dancing," Meredith answered seriously as she busted out a move of hers, causing Derek to laugh even harder. He watched as Meredith busted out one of her better moves, her hips rocking in time to the music. Derek tried to tear his eyes away from her, but failed miserably.

_**Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare **_

_**You're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there**_

_**And I was thinking of places that I could hide (i could hide)**_

_**Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)**_

_**This feeling's stirring me (here we go now)**_

"That," Derek shook his head as he walked closer to Meredith, a teasing glint in his eyes, "Is not dancing…"

"Is too!" Meredith exclaimed. Derek found himself moving closer still.

"Okay…" Derek smiled, "I know what dancing is…and I'm telling you. That is not like any kind of dancing I've seen before."

"Sure it is," Meredith, argued, "Do you not like it?"

_**Well I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind**_

_**(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time)**_

_**I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine**_

_**(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)**_

"I wouldn't say that," Derek replied honestly, "…but I still don't consider that a good expression of music."

"Oh come on!" Meredith said seriously, enjoying messing with Derek. "It's cool!" Derek laughed once more.

"Cool?!" Derek teased. "You look like you're having a…" Derek smiled mischievously, "a seizure or something…"

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

_**Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it**_

"What did you just say? A seizure?" Meredith asked looking all affronted, "Look…just because you're old and out of touch," Meredith teased, "doesn't mean that this isn't dancing." Now it was Derek's turn to look insulted.

"What did you just say?" Derek asked as he moved closer to Meredith.

"You heard me," Meredith replied smartly, "Or is your hearing going too, old man!?"

"Oh ho," Derek spoke threateningly, "You did not just say…!"

"Oh I said it!" Meredith confirmed.

"You are going to be sorry," Derek threatened.

"Am I?" Meredith giggled as Derek lunged forwards and grabbed a squirming Meredith in his arms. With a shriek, Meredith fell into the Styrofoam pit along with Derek. "Derek!" Meredith screamed as she writhed under Derek's hands. She couldn't see where he was because of all the debris. But as she struggled to the surface, she felt her body pulled back down into the darkness.

"You ready to take it back?" Derek whispered in her ear.

"Not particularly," Meredith smiled wryly as Derek latched his hands onto her again. Meredith was enjoying the flirtation much more than she knew she should have. "Okay…okay," Meredith finally cried out as she couldn't take it anymore. "I take it back..." Derek let out a chuckle as he grabbed onto her and pulled her to the surface. He was first to climb out of the pit, and Meredith stumbled out after him.

"That was way too much fun," Derek admitted. "I mean I should do that more often…. It made me feel like a kid again."

"Only instead of a play pen and obnoxiously colored plastic balls, it was Styrofoam," Meredith laughed, as she lay panting on her back.

"Yeah," Derek nodded as he laid down next to her.

"So…" Meredith breathed, "Is my dancing really that bad?"

"You could stand to take some lessons," Derek smiled as he looked at her. A slower song began to play through the room.

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before**_

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

"I'll keep that in mind," Meredith said as she looked away. Suddenly, Derek was pulling at her arm as he stood up. "Derek?" Meredith giggled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you," Derek smiled.

"I don't slow dance," Meredith teased, "Seriously…take my word on it."

"Oh come on," Derek pleaded. "I really like this song." After much coaxing, Derek finally got Meredith to take his hand.

_**But hold your breathe**_

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

"Fine," she relented, "But only because I like this song too. She felt her breathe sucked out of her lungs as Derek wasted no time in pulling her close to his warm body. She closed her eyes and placed her head against his chest, savoring the feel of his heartbeat. Derek too, was feeling the closeness. His palms began to sweat as he held Meredith's tiny hands in his.

"You see?" Derek breathed, "It's easy…"

"Mmm," Meredith moaned softly, without even realizing it. "I like dancing with you."

"Me too," Derek smiled, imagining himself holding her like so forever more. "Can I ask you something?" Derek finally asked as they spun in a slow circle.

"Sure," Meredith nodded, against his chest. "Ask away," Meredith whispered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that Prom was the night of regionals?" he asked a moment later.

"Prom?" Meredith repeated as she pulled away slightly. Derek found himself holding onto her even tighter, in hopes that she would never leave him.

"Yeah," Derek nodded.

"Who told you that?" Meredith asked, her eyes peering into his deep blue ones.

"Alex…uh sort of let it slip when we were cleaning up the kitchen," Derek admitted.

"Oh," Meredith's mouth fell open, not sure how to reply.

"Even I…didn't miss my senior prom," Derek teased, "And that was back when I had the big Afro, and played the sax and everything…"

"You had an afro?" Meredith giggled.

"So…not the point," Derek replied, feeling a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I guess…I just figured it wasn't a big deal," Meredith admitted. "I mean…Prom is basically just an excuse for teenagers to get drunk and feel each other up, isn't it?" Derek let out a chuckle.

"I suppose if you put it that way," Derek smiled, "I'm really not too bummed that you missed out on prom." Derek found himself taking in a deep breath, filling his lungs with a delectable scent that was purely Meredith.

_**So breathe in so deep**_

_**Breathe me in**_

_**I'm yours to keep**_

_**And hold onto your words**_

_**Cause talk is cheap**_

_**And remember me tonight**_

_**When your asleep**_

"Well," Meredith teased, "If you think about it…. I still did sort of manage to do both of those things."

"Ugh," Derek moaned, remembering the picture of George and Meredith, "Please don't remind me…"

"Sorry," Meredith breathed, looking up into Derek's eyes. "You know…I would have loved to go to prom with you."

Derek felt his heartbeat quicken at Meredith's small admission as he chanced a look at Meredith's lips. His desire did not go unnoticed by Meredith.

"Derek?" Meredith asked.

"Hmm," Derek hummed, his mind focusing on the warm breath mingling between them. He wanted to taste her so badly. She smelled amazing. It was like some kind of flower, and it drove him wild.

"Do you?" Meredith tried to ask, but the remainder of the question just fell into a sigh. She couldn't do it. "Just…never mind," Meredith said finally. She wanted to ask him about how he felt about her. Was there a chance? His behavior would indicate that he was interested in her. But she had no way to be sure, and she had been led on many times before.

"What is it?" Derek asked as he pulled away from Meredith slightly, looking in her eyes. He felt her small hands began to shake as he held them in his. His throat became dry as he caught Meredith now looking at his lips.

"Derek I…" Meredith began but she lost her words as Derek leant in closer to her. Her face was slightly flushed in the pale light of the gym. Meredith felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest as she allowed herself to hope. She had scarcely ever allowed herself to hope this much. But he cared….She had to believe that he did after all this time. Meredith found herself gonig the rest of the way, and she anxiously brushed her lips against his.

Derek found himself letting out a moan at how good it felt as he allowed himself to deepen the kiss. This was what he had dreamt of since the day she had walked into his gym. Sure…he had spent 99 percent of his time, trying to force the thoughts from his head, but this… this made sense to him…it had to. He was completely attached to Meredith.

As she grabbed onto his shirt with her small hands, the alarms that should have been going off in Derek's head all along, began to all go off all at once. He quickly pulled away, filled with panic at what he had just done. Meredith looked at him, not afraid to show him that she was hurt by the rejection.

"Meredith…" Derek breathed, still reeling from the taste of her, "I can't…I mean…we can't…"

'_Listen carefully,' Dylan commanded as he looked across the table at Derek, 'you're not going to want to hear this, but it needs to be said nonetheless. The last thing…that Meredith needs in her life right now, is another man that will make things more difficult.' _

'_But…' Derek found himself choking out nervously. Dylan cut him off._

'_It's pretty obvious that you have feelings for her,' Dylan noted, 'And Derek, I'm sure that you're a nice guy…and that you would take good care of her. But, I'm telling you that it's a bad idea. She's been hurt too many times in her past.'_

'_That's just it,' Derek began, 'She deserves better…'_

'_Meredith wants nothing more than to fulfill her dreams,' Dylan spoke sure of this fact, 'You are more than able to help her do this if you don't get distracted…'_

'_But what if she wants more?' Derek asked, hoping that he was right…that Meredith cared very much for him._

'_Derek,' Dylan spoke with a bit of pity in his eyes, 'She doesn't believe in anything more… She doesn't believe in happily ever after like you or I do… She's too damaged.' Derek let out a sigh._

'_So…let me get this right,' Derek requested, 'If I really care about her at all, you're telling me not to love her…'_

'_Yes,' Dylan confirmed. 'Distance yourself from her as much as possible.'_

"I…" Meredith choked as she pulled quickly away from him, almost as if she were blaming him for what had just happened. "Derek, I…I don't understand. I thought that…I thought that you liked me."

"Of course I like you," Derek replied as he felt his heart swell, "Meredith, you're an amazing, funny, smart, talented, beautiful, young woman. It's just…"

"Don't feed me crap, Derek," Meredith snapped, showing her true vulnerability. He could tell that she was feeling an immense amount of pain from what she knew Derek was trying to cover up.

"It's true," Derek spoke sadly, his eyes too, showing his own pain. "But I can't do this, Meredith… I mean…think about what the papers would say if they found out. I'm supposed to be your coach, Mere. I'm not the guy who you're supposed to do this with," Derek's warm voice grudgingly spoke. "Please… forgive me," he pleaded.

"I…" Meredith felt her world collapsing around her, and she instinctively switched into fight or flight mode. "I should go."

"No, Mere," Derek frantically replied as he tried to grab onto any part of her, "Don't…Please don't go…"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I have to go…I'm gonna go." Derek froze as Meredith fled out of the gym door in record speed. After the shock of what had just happened faded, Derek finally began to chase after her. But by the time he ran outside, Meredith had gone.

_**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Don't make me change my mind**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I swear it's true**_

_**Because a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**You're impossible to find**_

When Derek arrived at Meredith's house later that night with flowers in hand. He was surprised to find the door wrenched open from the inside before he even had the chance to knock.

"Go away," Alex ordered Derek coldly.

"Wait…" Derek pleaded sadly, "Please let me talk to her?"

"No," Alex shook his head, "She doesn't want to see you."

"You have to let me explain," Derek choked uneasily.

"I don't have to let you do a damn thing," Alex retorted. "In fact, I think you've done enough."

"Alex," Derek sighed, "You don't know what happened."

"I don't need to," Alex replied with contempt, "All I know is that she was fine when I left her at the gym…and then when she got back, Meredith was a wreck. I know that you did this to her."

"I didn't mean…" Derek was at a loss for words.

"To hurt her?" Alex scoffed, "Yeah…well you did, whether you wanted to or not. And guess what? You're not the one who had to listen to her cry herself to sleep tonight."

"Alex…" Derek tried weakly.

"You have no idea how painful that was for me," Alex said angrily, his eyes shooting fire at Derek.

"I'm sorry," Derek, said honestly, "Look, will you at least give her these for me?"

"Fine," Alex said shortly as he snatched the flowers from Derek's hands, "But I'm not promising anything."

"I will make this right, Alex," Derek spoke determinedly. "I care about her…"

"Yeah?" Alex breathed, "Well maybe that's the problem then. You shouldn't…" Derek let out a deep sigh as Alex slammed the door in his face. As tears began to roll down Derek's cheeks he sat down on the porch steps, letting his head fall into his hands.

"I love her," Derek spoke aloud into the night air. "I love her…" he repeated again, "What am I supposed to do?" What's even worse was that he wondered if she would ever forgive him.

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	7. Wish we were older

_**A/N: Okay, this is the new chapter. Hopefully, you guys will like the update.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of its characters.**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter: Wish We Were Older**_

_"Meredith," Derek breathed as she opened the door, standing in a pair of sweats and a thin t-shirt. Derek felt a shiver down his spine as he stood up, small beads of water running down his cheeks. It was raining outside, and the rich smell spread abundantly between them._

_"You've been crying?" Meredith found herself asking taking notice of Derek's pained expression._

_"A little," Derek admitted as he ran his hand across his jaw. Water dripped down onto his shoulders from the overflowing eaves troughs above and he cowered from the cold water, instead taking a step towards Meredith._

_"Why have you been crying?" Meredith asked her eyes looking slightly swollen from her own sadness._

_"Meredith," Derek sighed, "I meant what I said earlier…every word. I can't bear the thought that you would think any less."_

_"Less than what?" Meredith asked as she took a step hesitantly outside the door, almost as if she were testing the water._

_**Keep your body moving, girl**_

_**The beat is thumpin'**_

_**Go ahead and let them talk**_

_**Their words mean nothing**_

_Derek's feet caused him to stay planted where he was, afraid to move any closer to the woman who held his heart. His hands subconsciously stuffed themselves into Derek's jean pockets as he leaned up against the wooden beams holding up the porch._

_"I love you," Derek spoke softly, his voice quivering under his nerves, "Wholly and completely, Meredith…"_

_"You what?" Meredith spoke in disbelief, sure that she had misheard what Derek and said._

_"I…." Derek began to repeat himself but Meredith cut him off._

_"No…" Meredith shook her head, "You don't mean it. You can't mean it!"_

_"Of course I mean it," Derek cried with frustration, "The thing is…I'm not supposed to. You're seventeen!" Meredith turned away from him and collapsed onto the swing, hanging on the porch, her eyes staring off into space as tears once again began to seep from her eyes. It was almost as if she regretted ever, showing her feelings to begin with._

_**I know you're scared**_

_**But don't leave this place**_

_**Just turn around**_

_**And let me see your face**_

_**And now you're crying**_

_**And you hold me**_

_**And you whisper in my ear**_

_Derek slowly walked over to her from across the porch, his feet making soft thuds as his weight carried over the creaking wood that made up the porch. He plopped down next to her, wrapping his arm softly around her._

_"I wish I were older," Meredith breathed softly, so quietly that he almost didn't hear it._

_"No," Derek replied while shaking his head, "You want to be young for as long as possible. Take my word on it…"_

_"But I want to be with you," Meredith admitted. "You have no idea how much I want to…" Derek silenced her with a finger on her lips._

_"I do," Derek, confirmed, "I do, Mere. I've wanted to be with you since the day I met you."_

_**Tonight we'll touch**_

_**And they won't know**_

_**I know you're dying**_

_**To take off your clothes**_

_Derek pounced quicker than Meredith, capturing her lips roughly in his, almost as if to show how much frustration he had been feeling up until that moment. He placed his hands in her hair, squeezing the soft tendrils between his fingers. She was so beautiful._

_**Just trust in me**_

_**I'll never run away**_

_**You kiss my lips**_

_**And you taste my pain**_

_**And while I'm pushing it, I'm moving**_

_This time, Meredith was the first to pull away, her small hands running slowly across his neck and shoulders as she retracted them. Slowly she took Derek's hands in hers, giving a weak smile as she looked in his deep blue eyes._

_**Just take my hand**_

_**I'll never let go**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**I'll never let go (But I'll kiss you and I'll hold you)**_

_**Just take my hand**_

_**(And you hold me closer)**_

_**I'll never...**_

_"What are we gonna do?" Meredith finally asked, "No one can know."_

_"Then I suppose," Derek sighed, "That we just don't tell anyone…"_

_"Derek," Meredith breathed seriously, before brushing her hand through Derek's soft curly hair. He couldn't keep from closing his eyes and smiling. He loved the way she touched him. "You and I both know it's not that easy… If someone found out you could get in trouble…lots of trouble. I mean…you said it yourself. I'm only seventeen."_

_"When are you going to be eighteen?" Derek finally asked, his expression eager. Both of their heads turned as the front door creaked open._

Derek fell to the porch with a loud bang as Cristina stepped out into the early morning light. Derek let out a grunt as he looked back up to where Meredith had been sitting on the porch swing a moment earlier, and was surprised to find it empty except for a small woolen blanket. He let out a groan as he realized none of it had been real.

"What the hell?" Cristina mumbled, not the least bit happy to see him there. He assumed word spread quickly.

"Where is Meredith?" Derek asked as he began to rub his back of its kinks.

"She left like an hour ago, genius," Cristina laughed as she walked past him to her car. Derek glanced down at his watch.

"Oh…shit," Derek swore as he noticed that he was going to be late. Derek quickly stood up and ran his hands through his hair before rushing to his own car. He took one last look back at the house, and his eyes fell on the blanket. He had been cold….it must have been her. Derek smiled. Even when she was angry or upset with him she was still considerate. He loved that about her….he loved everything about her.

Derek walked into the gym, surprised to find it empty. Cristina followed him in.

"I thought you said she left an hour ago?" Derek asked as his brows creased on his forehead.

"I did," Cristina confirmed. Of course it was then that the gym door burst open, and Meredith stumbled through the doors. She was breathing quickly, her hand held up to her throat, in an attempt to get a pulse.

"Sorry I'm a little late," she panted towards Derek, "It took me a little longer than I originally thought."

Derek looked around, still not sure of what to think. Meredith squirted some water in her mouth before bending over to stretch.

"Did you," Derek stuttered, incredibly confused, "Did you run here?" To this question Meredith glanced up at Derek, preparing to respond.

"What do you think?" Meredith replied smartly, causing Derek to let out a sigh.

'_Great' he thought, 'So this is how it's going to be…'_

"All the way from your house," Derek clarified…

"It's not that far," Meredith replied.

"It's still like 8 miles," Derek said after doing the math in his head. And that was if he figured an 9-minute mile.

"Whatever," Meredith replied as she turned away from him once more.

"Meredith," Derek said, feeling quite stressed, "I think we should talk."

"There's no need," Meredith said dismissively as she stood up once more. All became silent between them as Alex walked in, followed by Mark.

"What's going on?" Mark asked, detecting the tension building in the room.

"Nothing," Meredith was the first to answer, turning to Mark to address him personally. She took a deep breath and turned back towards Derek. "We going to start or what?"

"Yeah," Derek breathed, he shot a look towards Alex who was watching him closely. He followed Meredith towards the uneven bars. "What are you doing?" he asked Meredith as he grabbed onto her arm. She immediately pulled it away.

"I thought we'd work on the triple release," Meredith replied as she reached up for the low bar. Derek pulled her back.

"No," Derek shook his head, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Meredith asked angrily. "I'm ready!"

"No," he said more forcefully, "You're not."

"I've been working on it for weeks!" Meredith cried indignantly, "Or will I just never be good enough for you?" Meredith asked bitterly.

"Meredith," Derek said angrily, "If you won't talk to me…"

"There's nothing to talk about," Meredith snapped, "Look, you made it clear that you have no interest. I just misread the signs… I'm over it."

"I don't believe that," Derek replied, raking his hands through his tangled hair. "Thanks for the blanket," Derek said graciously, thinking that if he could just get her to calm down.

"It was nothing," Meredith replied. "I think we should start with the vault," Meredith recommended as she walked quickly away from him and began busying herself. Derek let out a deep sigh. She was truly making it impossible for him to talk to her. Of course he had expected nothing less from her, but it still hurt.

"Hey Derek," Mark called as he jogged over to him. And grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him away from where he had been watching her.

"What?" Derek said a little more shortly than he had intended to sound.

"Whoa," Mark backed off a little, "What's up with you?"

"uh nothing," Derek said with his jaw tight. His body was betraying him, and saying things that Mark knew he couldn't say.

"Look, man," Mark finally spoke, looking over towards Meredith, "I need a favor. I've been trying to show Karev your exercise element on parallel bars, and he's just not getting it. Do you think you could do me a favor and spend a few minutes with him…?"

"I…" Derek swallowed as he looked over towards Meredith. "Fine," Derek finally relented after a moment. "Just…keep an eye on her will you?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded as he walked over towards Meredith had just landed. "Hey," he greeted. Meredith looked up at him, shadows evident under her eyes.

"Hey," she forced a smile. "Derek is helping Karev for a little while…so let me know if you need anything."

"Well I wanted to work on the triple release, but," Meredith began but paused as she looked over towards where Derek was working on the parallel bars.

"Then why don't you?" Mark encouraged, not knowing Derek's feelings about the matter. It was all that Meredith needed to hear.

"You think so?" Meredith replied, a genuine smile, finally gracing her lips for the first time since the night before.

"Yeah," Mark smiled, happy to see her mood improving. "You're good enough…why not?"

Meredith began to walk towards the high bars, and Mark followed, lifting her up to the high bar. Derek remained too distracted to notice what was going on. For a few moments, Meredith messed around on the bars, stealing glances over towards where Derek dismounted and Alex took over the parallel bars. Derek whipped his head around, searching for Meredith over where she had been earlier, by the vault. Meredith knew that she had to try it, before he called her out on it. She took a deep breath and began the triple release, her body doing a flip over the bar before she grabbed it once more. She swung one more time around before letting go for her second release. Her legs spread out wide over the bar before she sank back down, her hands grasping the metal bar. The next one, she knew was the hardest. It was a transfer between the bars. Meredith pulled hard with her arms, swinging around a final time before she launched herself from the bar. She knew there was a problem almost immediately, as she let go of the bar to late, and was high up in the air…too high. But there was no going back. Her body flew towards the low bar.

Mark saw the problem almost as soon as Meredith did. He began to rush forwards as she neared the bar. She was too close.

"Meredith!" he screamed as her hands frantically grabbed at the low bar. But it was no use; her head was too close to the bar, moving closer and closer as she tried to push herself away. But that's not the way it worked, and they both knew it. Meredith's arms went suddenly lax as her head collided with the metal bar, and her motionless body fell with surprising speed to the floor.

"Meredith!" Derek's scream joined Mark's as he sprinted over to where Meredith lay still on the mat, her eyes closed. Alex flung himself quickly from the parallel bars, following after Cristina.

"What happened?" Derek asked Mark as he tried frantically to revive her.

"She wanted to work on the triple release," Mark began to explain, and something inside of Derek freaked as his body made a movement towards him. "I thought..."

"Are you stupid?" Derek shouted as Alex grabbed at him, trying to calm him down.

"Hey…Hey!" Alex shouted, trying to come between the two, "Calm down! It was an accident. Okay? An accident…" Derek took a deep breath as he knelt low beside Meredith's head.

"Call an ambulance," he told Mark seriously. She had been out for nearly a minute at that point.

"Come on, Mere!" Derek pleaded as he wiped at her forehead, "Wake up….Open your eyes…Come on."

"Hey," Alex tried, "Grey…Get up…Now…" Alex looked over at Derek who was beginning to panic when she finally listened. Her eyes opened slowly, her hands moving slowly up to cradle her head. As Meredith opened her eyes, everything was a blur. For a moment, she wondered if she were even seeing at all. Then she heard Derek's voice, almost as if he were talking in slow motion. She let out a groan. Finally, her vision began to clear slightly enough to distinguish who was around her.

"Mere," Derek breathed, tears had fallen from his eyes, "Hey…Can you tell me what hurts?"

"Ouch," Meredith muttered incoherently, her eyes unfocused as she tried to push herself feebly off of the mat.

"No," Derek pushed her back down, "Don't move. You're hurt." Derek's voice was still unsteady, "Do you remember what happened? Do you know where you are?"

"I…" Meredith muttered, her voice scared. "I…I don't know."

"Okay…easy," Derek said as he continued to stay close. "You're at the gym, Mere," Derek explained slowly, hoping she understood. "You hit your head, but you're alright…"

"Should we move her?" Alex asked finally.

"No," Derek shook his head, "That's a bad idea…" Meredith tilted her head to the side as she struggled to sit up. Derek helped her up.

"Trash can," Derek called out as he looked at Cristina, who had produced the object in record speed. Meredith began to retch into the thing moments later. After she was done, they laid her back upon the floor. Meredith closed her eyes.

"Hey," Derek said as he lightly shook her, "None of that…" Meredith opened her eyes reluctantly once more

"'m tired," Meredith whispered. "I want to go to sleep…"

"I don't care," Derek replied seriously, "You have to stay awake…you understand me?" Meredith gave a weak moan.

"I'm going to get her some water," Derek whispered to Alex. "Keep her talking… I think she has a concussion. You can't let her go to sleep."

"Okay," Alex nodded, as he began small talk with Meredith. As Derek walked over to grab Meredith's water bottle, his body was still shaking from seeing her lying motionless on the floor. It was now one of his worst nightmares. He wished never to have to see that picture again.

"They're here," Mark announced in a rush as two paramedics followed him inside. Before Derek knew it, they were crowding Meredith, checking her over, and loading her onto a gurney. He watched on baited breath as they hooked Meredith up to a bunch of machines, and placed her on oxygen.

"We're taking her to Seattle Grace," the paramedics announced as they began to wheel her out of there.

"Wait," Derek finally came out of his trance, "I'd like to go with." He caught up to the paramedics, when Alex pulled him back. For a moment he thought Alex was going to decline his request, claiming he was going instead. But Alex surprised him.

"Take care of her," Alex said, a look in his eyes, that told Derek how much he cared about Meredith. "She's like a sister to me…"

"I know...I will," Derek promised before pulling away.

Derek found himself anxiously pacing back and forth in the waiting room a few hours later. As he saw the doctor approaching from down the hall, Derek's heart began to pound out of control in his chest.

"How is she?" Derek asked before the doctor even got a chance to open his mouth. "Is she alright?"

"She's okay," Dr. Bailey, replied her eyes sweeping over the small crowd waiting for news. "Are you her brother?"

"No," Derek shook his head. "I'm her gymnastics coach."

"Oh," Bailey nodded, "She must have had quite a nasty fall…"

"Yeah," Alex nodded as he stood up.

"Well," Bailey began, "She seems to have suffered a mild concussion."

"Mild?" Derek spoke, his voice shaking, "She was unconscious for over a minute! She couldn't remember where she was…"

"All signs and symptoms," Bailey reminded him. "For now, she's alright. But we're going to have to keep her overnight for observation…"

"Can I see her?" Derek asked, his expression anxious.

"Of course," Bailey nodded, sympathizing with a man she knew would be blaming himself until he saw that she was okay. "She resting right now, but you can go in and sit with her if you'd like." Derek nodded wordlessly. "Okay then," She smiled, "if you'd follow me, I can take you to her." Derek walked behind, finally pausing when they came to a stop at Meredith's room.

"Thank you," Derek finally spoke.

"No problem," Bailey replied, "I'll be back to check on her." Derek stepped into the dark room and walked slowly over to her bed. He sat down beside her, taking her small hand in his as she slept.

"Oh, Mere," Derek finally breathed, "You scared me today…" He then became silent for a short time. "Why did you have to make things so difficult?" Derek sighed. Meredith did not stir. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I mean…I was okay. I was content. I loved you, but everything was good because I could pretend that you never would feel the same. I could…in the deepest sense of the word, admire you from afar. But now…now I can't hold back anymore. I…love you. And I don't want to ever feel like I'm going to lose you again. I'm sorry…if I hurt you. I just…I was trying to protect you. Because the truth is still the truth…and the truth is, you're seventeen." Derek brought Meredith's hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss.

"Derek," Meredith's small voice sounded a moment later.

"Hey," Derek smiled as he caught Meredith's eyes. "How're you doing?"

"I'm not going to lie," Meredith giggled, "I have a bit of a headache…"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "Well you really did a number on yourself this time."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed.

"Mere," Derek sighed, "You really scared the hell out of me today."

"I'm sorry," Meredith replied sheepishly, "I…I thought I could do it."

"You can do a lot of things, Mere," Derek replied, "But at least listen to me when I try to tell you…that you can't."

"Okay," Meredith smiled weakly as she gave Derek's hand a squeeze. It was then that he noticed the band around Meredith's wrist. And saw the letters DOB on its edge.

"March 16," Derek muttered aloud.

"What?" Meredith asked confused.

"Your birthday," Derek smiled, "Is March 16th."

"So?" Meredith asked.

"It's a few weeks away," Derek said excitedly. He found himself already planning and scheming. He could take Meredith out for her birthday. And tell her then.

"Derek," Meredith looked serious, "You're acting kind of crazy."

"Sorry," Derek muttered, "Just…never mind." Meredith opened up her mouth to say something, but it was lost as Izzie and George burst through the door.

"Oh thank goodness," Izzie exclaimed as she rushed over and gave Meredith a hug. "You are in so much trouble! You never showed up at school…."

"So you came to the hospital to yell at me?" Meredith asked amusedly.

"No," Izzie laughed, "We called Alex and he let George know what had happened."

"Oh," Meredith breathed.

"You okay?" Izzie inquired.

"Yeah," Meredith replied honestly.

"I'll uh…I'll let you two talk," Derek said awkwardly as he stood.

"Will you come back to see me later?" Meredith asked cutely.

"Of course," Derek smiled as he headed towards the door.

_**A/N: So that's the chapter! It was a bit difficult to write, but I think it turned out okay. And let me just say something else... Concussions? Not fun at all. I really hope no one ever has to go through that. But...I wanted to figure out a way for Derek to find out what Meredith's birthday was. And I thought that Meredith wouldn't ever really come out and tell him. Anyways...more to come later. Please Read and Review!**_


	8. Seventeen Forever

_**A/N: Okay so it's been a little bit since my last update, but I didn't keep you waiting too long. With school, it is a bit harder to post everday. So I wouldn't expect anything too miraculous. That being said. This is a long chapter and I'm hoping that it will make all of you quite happy. I'll probably have an update posted this weekend. This chapter centers around Meredith and Derek's budding relationship.**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter: Seventeen Forever!**_

It was a week before Meredith's birthday, and Derek was finding himself as impatient as ever. After practice, Derek had resolved he was just going to be done with all of the pain and torment, and finally ask Meredith out. He watched as Meredith began to walk out to her car after their early morning practice. The sun was coming up quickly in the sky. In some of the early morning rays flowing in through the open windows, Derek spotted her sweatshirt lying on the floor behind the bench. He sprinted over towards it, scooped it up and decided that it was now or never. He followed her quickly out of the door. She arrived at her car seconds before him, her steps slow and patient in comparison to his, which were rushed. He instinctively threw his hand out over her door, just as she attempted to pull it open effectively alerting her to his presence. She hadn't noticed him before, and had thought he had been watching her from the gym. She wheeled around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her green eyes full of questions.

"You forgot this," Derek said nervously, his left hand was still tightly closed around her small Dartmouth sweatshirt.

"Oh…thanks," Meredith smiled weakly as she reached out for it, "I was wondering where I had left that." As her fingers were about to close around the material, Derek became distracted and unknowingly pulled it from her reach. "Derek…" Meredith spoke warningly, "I seriously can't play games this morning…I have to go. Otherwise, I'm going to be late for school….again." Derek let out a sigh and handed it to her reluctantly. He would have kept her there all day, if he could, just so that he could look at her and how beautiful she truly was. Derek tried to hide the electricity that he felt as she accidentally brushed his hand with her fingers. It was clear. He adored her.

_**You are young and so am I**_

_**And this is wrong**_

_**But who am I to judge?**_

_**You feel like heaven when we touch**_

_**I guess for me this is enough**_

"Sorry for keeping you," he muttered apologetically. Meredith made to get in the car. "Wait…" he breathed, causing her to freeze. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Meredith asked as she looked at Derek, who was now leaning perfectly against her Mitsubishi. She took a moment to look him over. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn't miss. He was worried about something, though she didn't know what.

"Well," Derek began uneasily, "I was wondering if you had any plans tonight?"

"There's uh…this party that Izzie and Alex wanted me to go to," Meredith replied. "And I know that you don't like the idea, but I'm going to go. I'm a teenager."

"Is there any way that I can talk you out of going?" Derek asked smoothly, his eyes drawing her in. He was unhappy…sure that she would turn him down.

"It's a Friday night," Meredith replied elusively, "What else would you expect me to do? And please…please don't say you want to practise!...Cause I could use a day off. I haven't had one off since the accident."

"Of course I won't make you," Derek said defensively, "No…I wanted to… I was wondering if…" Derek let out an agonized sigh. This was much harder than he wanted it to be. "What I mean to say is that…you could head over to my place tonight, and we could stay in…watch a movie?"

_**We're one mistake from being together**_

_**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

_**You won't be seventeen forever**_

_**And we can get away with this tonight**_

"Seriously?" Meredith couldn't help but ask, thinking that Derek was messing with her.

"Seriously," Derek repeated with emphasis as his eyes stared her down. He looked hopeful.

"Derek Shepherd," Meredith spoke in mock surprise and delight, "Are you asking me out?!"

"Uh…" Derek laughed nervously now, "Maybe. I mean…only if you want me to be." Meredith let out a sigh.

"What brought this about?" Meredith asked.

"Nothing," Derek said honestly, "I've been wanting to do it for a long time."

"Really?" Meredith asked in disbelief. "So you're not doing it because you heard that Danny Clausen asked me out yesterday at lunch?"

"Danny Clausen?" Derek scoffed, "I've never heard of him." Derek's eyes seemed to give him away as Meredith watched him closely. He had remembered overhearing Alex talk about it yesterday at the gym. For some reason, Alex couldn't wait to tell Cristina. Derek still swore that Alex had been hoping he'd overhear. Derek could still remember how his blood had began to boil at the idea of her going out with someone else.

"Derek," Meredith groaned, "You do realize that you're a bad liar?!"

"I'm still better at it than you are," Derek gloated. "But seriously…Mere, I've wanted to ask you for a while. I haven't gotten to see much of you lately."

"You mean the last two weeks of seeing me 4 hours a day isn't enough?" Meredith teased. Derek could only nod truthfully.

"I…" Meredith breathed. Her eyes carefully analyzed every bit of Derek as he stood there, waiting for her reply. "Fine," Meredith finally conceded. And it took all of Derek's control not to jump for joy. He was completely ecstatic. She had said yes.

_**You are young and I was scared**_

_**You're wise beyond your years**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**And I can feel your heartbeat**_

_**You know exactly where to take me**_

"Cool," Derek smiled coolly, his expression smug. "Then I'll pick you up at 7:00 and we can head over to my place. Mark will be out tonight, so we'll have the apartment to ourselves."

"Wait a minute," Meredith laughed, "You live with Mark?"

"Yeah," Derek replied seriously, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Meredith giggled as she finally got into her car, "I'll see you later, Der."

"See you," Derek said happily as he shut her safely in her car. Meredith pulled out quickly; he could tell that she was in a hurry. As her car went out of sight, Derek began to do a small victory jig in the parking lot.

As Meredith got home from school she rushed inside, anxious to get ready for that evening. She couldn't believe that he had finally asked her on a date. They were going to be alone together once more. She couldn't wait. She began to slip her clothes of slowly as she thought of what it would feel like if Derek ever touched her in that way. She turned the water on so that the water was scalding hot, and stepped under the stream, letting the burning water trickle down her smooth flesh.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Derek was trying to rid Mark from the interior of the apartment, so he could make it look somewhat decent inside.

"Wait a minute," Mark choked as he froze in the doorway as he watched Derek frantically clean the apartment top to bottom. "You can't shove me out the door without telling me why I can't come back tonight!"

"Just…." Derek let out a defeated groan, "You can't be here, okay? I have a date!"

"A date?" Mark repeated, "You mean you're actually having someone of the opposite sex over? You're finally going to get lucky?"

"Stop saying it like that!" Derek said angrily, "It's not like that…"

"Oh come on, man," Mark laughed, "You know I'm only joking."

"Just because I somehow managed to get branded with the nickname from being your wingman," Derek began, his voice teasing. "Does not mean that I use woman that way!"

"You know you like it!" Mark argued. "Now who is she?"

"Who?" Derek asked, his voice choking at the thought of actually having to tell Mark who it was. Mark was asking whom Derek was seeing tonight, and he couldn't answer.

"The girl that's coming over," Mark said seriously. "Why are you acting like you're trying to hide something?"

"I-I'm not," Derek stuttered. 'Great' he though as he heard how it sounded aloud. 'That didn't come off as suspicious at all.'

"Okay," Mark sighed, "Well whatever, man. I suppose it isn't that much of a big deal. I'll just head back to Addison's place tonight instead of back here."

"Sounds good," Derek said with a smile, finally letting out a sigh of relief.

"But eventually," Mark spoke seriously, "You're going to have to tell me who it is…I don't like this mysterious…crap."

"Right," Derek nodded. "See you later!" Derek finally let himself get excited for that night after Mark cleared out of the apartment. He became startled as his phone began to go off.

"Hey," Derek answered happily, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I'm getting there," Meredith giggled. "I just thought I'd give you a call. It seems there may be a hitch in our plans. I mean….I don't think I can have you pick me up tonight. Alex and Cristina are getting home in a half an hour, and I can't be here when they get home. I told them we wanted to have practice tonight…to uh…make up for the lost time of two weeks ago."

"Practice?" Derek chuckled, "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"It was on short notice," Meredith replied sternly, "Or if you'd rather, I could just tell them we're spending the night together? But then…Alex would probably kill you."

"What?" Derek cried indignantly, "No…of course not. Alex secretly likes me despite the fact that he puts on the tough guy act."

"Uh huh," Meredith replied in disbelief.

"So….Do you need me to pick you up earlier then?" Derek finally asked.

"No…that's not necessary," Meredith breathed, "If you could just tell me your address I can drive over. No problem. Would you mind if I head over early?"

"Course not," Derek replied. "The address is 278 Park Place Point. Apartment 3C." He heard Meredith laugh on the other end.

"Park Place Point?" Meredith asked as if she couldn't help it. "Is that on a monopoly board somewhere, or does it actually exist?"

"You know what?" Derek asked, his voice teasing, "It probably is…but where I am right now…is in a really nice apartment downtown. So if you want to find me? I'd start there…"

"Thanks," Meredith replied, "Okay…I'll try. See you soon."

"Drive safe," Derek snuck in before she hung up.

Meredith put on a nice deep green top of hers and some skinny jeans, before looking into the long mirror in her room. She slipped on some earrings, hoping that they would catch Derek's eyes. The last thing she thought about was her shoes. She let out a groan as she began to sift through a massive pile in her closet in order to find the ones she desired. All in all, Meredith felt like she looked pretty good. She was careful not to overdo it; for fear that she would go overboard. Maybe Derek just wanted to hang out…She wouldn't know until she got there.

It was only a bit later that Meredith found herself at Derek's apartment for the first time. She climbed up the stairs and knocked, still as unsure of his intentions as ever. As Meredith waited anxiously for Derek to come to the door, she found herself fidgeting and glancing over her shoulder as she admired the view of the ferryboats from where he lived. She smiled as the door swung open revealing Derek, looking quite handsome in a dark blue t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hey," Derek breathed as he stood leaning against the framework. Meredith felt the air sucked from her lungs as his eyes once again seemed to take in every bit of her.

"Hi," Meredith smiled coyly, brushing back a stray strand of her curly dark blonde hair.

"Wow, Mere," Derek said as he openly admired her, "You look…beautiful." He couldn't believe how wonderful it finally felt for them to be alone.

"Thanks," Meredith returned. "You don't look so bad yourself," Meredith teased.

"Yeah?" Derek chuckled, "You think so?"

"I like that color on you," Meredith said as she stood comfortably outside.

"It's a new shirt," Derek revealed.

"I like it," Meredith spoke honestly.

"You want to come in?" Derek asked. Meredith hesitated a bit before accepting his offer and stepping in. She was surprised to find that a table in the corner had been set for two. Meredith took a deep steadying breath.

"So this is what you had up your sleeve…" Meredith said feeling a bit overwhelmed, "Are you expecting a date this evening?"

"It's just dinner," Derek said softly, trying to downplay the planning he had put into this night. Meredith tried to hide her smile as she heard faint music playing from the other room.

"And the music?" Meredith inquired with a raised brow. Derek let out a laugh.

"You can be so difficult sometimes," Derek teased. "Why can't you just enjoy it?"

"You know? I pride myself on that," Meredith replied, "Being difficult."

"Look," Derek sighed, feeling like he owed her at least a little bit of an explanation, "I just thought that after last week, you could use a nice relaxing night off…I would certainly like to think that this would be better than some light-switch rave."

"Light switch rave?" Meredith laughed, "Hmm…Is that what old guys like you are calling parties nowadays?"

"Sure," Derek smiled, "Strobe lights…lights go on and off. It's a light switch rave."

"Your logic is strange," Meredith teased.

"You know you like it," Derek said, playing his usual arrogant self.

"So…What's for dinner?" Meredith asked, catching a heavenly aroma wafting through the air.

"Chicken marsala," Derek answered, "It's my mother's recipe."

"Sounds good," Meredith said as she walked into the living room. It felt so different tonight, being just the two of them.

"I'm glad," Derek smiled, "Why don't you go busy yourself in the living room while I finish up."

"Sure," Meredith nodded, "You have any video games?"

"Tons," Derek said as he ushered Meredith into the living room, until the entertainment center came into view.

"Wow!" Meredith breathed. And Derek laughed because in that moment Meredith looked as if she could have been a little kid in a toy store.

"Dinner'll be ready soon," Derek chuckled as he quickly backed away. "Have fun!"

* * *

It was a few hours later that Meredith lay cuddled up to Derek on the couch. The lights were off and all was quiet through the apartment except for that of the movie that was playing. Derek let out a chuckle as Meredith watched Captain Jack Sparrow with a salivating expression. He finally decided to comment.

"So…" Derek began in a joking manner later that night as he turned towards Meredith, "What exactly is it that women see in Johnny Depp?"

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand," Meredith let out a giggle as she continued to watch a scene of the last of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies in Derek's company.

"Try me," Derek challenged.

"Fine," Meredith sighed, "Well… For one thing…he's gorgeous, and for another, he's extremely talented. Think of all of the amazing roles he's portrayed. And that's not even mentioning the fact that he's got a bad boy façade going for him. Women find that sort of thing quite sexy."

"You're right," Derek laughed, "I totally don't understand."

"Well," Meredith smiled, "That's to be expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked sounding wounded.

"Nothing," Meredith replied truthfully. "It just means that you're a guy… You can't understand why women like Johnny Depp any more that I could understand why guys like you find Angelina Jolie to be desirable…"

"I'm just curious," Derek smiled, "How are any of us supposed to compete with…you know… guys like Johnny Depp?"

"I'm not sure," Meredith laughed as she turned away from the screen for the first time in a couple of minutes. Meredith pulled her head from where it had been lodged against Derek's shoulder, as she laid sprawled out across the remainder of the couch. Derek immediately found that he missed the warmth of her body as she turned to look at him. "Do you mean to tell me that this is something that you really care about?" Meredith joked, "Because seriously…I wouldn't worry about it too much, Derek. I'm sure you'll find a woman who finds you far more attractive than Johnny Depp." Meredith silently began to think about how much more she admired Derek than the movie star. Derek was so handsome it was hard to fathom sometimes. "Or any other movie star for that matter," Meredith continued, trying not to sound like a fool. "And one thing is for sure…you definitely have most men beat in the hair department." Derek smiled as he reached over and paused the movie with the remote.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked as her brow rose in confusion. "You can's pause it during one of the best scenes of the entire movie!"

"Well," Derek laughed, "I kind of just did…" He looked around before standing up from the couch. "You want something to drink?" Meredith got up from the couch after him.

"I don't know," she answered. "What have you got?"

"Uh…water, cranberry juice, milk, tea," Derek began, but stopped when he heard Meredith gasped in mock horror.

"Oh no…" she shook her head, "please don't tell me you're a health freak..."

"Is that anything like a health nut?" Derek teased.

"Yeah," Meredith giggled, "But it's like to the next degree. I only give the term health freak to the really hopeless cases." Meredith quickly rushed forwards into Derek's small kitchen, wrenching open the fridge door.

"I might be a health nut," Derek laughed, "But I'm not a health freak!"

"You are too!" Meredith groaned. "Seriously…no caffeinated beverages whatsoever?!"

"I have sparkling water," Derek laughed some more as he pulled one out for Meredith's inspection.

"I cannot believe you talked me into watching the movie over here," Meredith giggled, "You probably don't even have popcorn, do you?!" She laughed even harder as a guilty look took over Derek's face.

"I might have some," Derek said as he began rummaging through the cupboards. Meredith couldn't hide her amusement as she plopped down onto the counter and watched him look frantically for the popcorn. He pulled out a box of museli, and set it on the counter.

"Derek…" Meredith sighed, "It's fine…really. I was only joking." Derek turned around.

"You sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. For a moment, the room was filled with a tense silence, but then Derek broke it with a confession.

_**We're one mistake from being together**_

_**But let's not ask why it's not right**_

_**You won't be seventeen forever**_

_**And we can get away with this tonight**_

"So," Derek breathed, "You asked me what tonight was about earlier…and…well I kind of beat around the truth a little."

"Oh…" Meredith swallowed. She could feel something building, although she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Meredith," Derek sighed, "And the truth is…I think I'm falling for you."

"Wait…what?" Meredith was stunned. She never got her way when it came to things like this.

"I…" Derek began to choke on his words, hoping that her reaction was better than it sounded.

"No...no…I heard you. It's just," Meredith stammered. "It doesn't make sense. I mean…You didn't want me… You turned me down."

"Mere," Derek smiled, "Stop rambling."

"Sorry," Meredith muttered as she began turning an intense shade of scarlet.

"I just…I don't want you to think that I turned you down because I wasn't interested. The truth is…I felt like I had to," Derek said with intensity, "I mean…you weren't supposed to fall for me. You could go for someone else….anyone else really!…Someone your own age… I…don't want to hold you back."

"Derek," Meredith laughed, "I've been crazy about you since I came here…" It took no more than that for Derek to claim what he had wanted so desperately since he had met her. "I don't like anyone else my age…I…" Meredith found herself looking away shyly as she admitted this, "I like you…only you!"

"This is going to sound mean, but," Derek couldn't help himself, "Thank goodness…It's just that I can't stand the thought of you with someone else." Derek walked over to where Meredith stood, and cupped her cheek. "You're mine," Derek breathed as he leant forwards and pressed his lips hard onto Meredith's soft tentative ones. She grabbed him as her weight was pushed further and further back into the edge of the counter. Meredith let out a small moan as Derek's tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she expertly opened her mouth to give him access. This was it. This was the moment that they had both been dying for. Derek's tongue brushed against Meredith's and they both let out a collective moan. Derek's hands worked their way down to Meredith's back and rested there. They froze as the door of the apartment flew open.

"What the?" Mark's stunned voice accentuated the horror that Meredith and Derek were both feeling in that moment as they pulled away from eachother. "Wait a minute…" Mark's dry voice spoke as he tried to fathom what was going on. "Her?!" Mark said as Derek turned towards his best friend. "She's the one you…"

"Mark," Derek's voice was slightly unsteady, "Please…"

"Dude," Mark exclaimed, "What are you thinking? She's underage!...Even I don't go there…"

"I…" Meredith found her voice for the first time since Mark walked in. "I have to go…"

"No," Derek replied defiantly as he grabbed at Meredith's arm, keeping a tight grip. "You can't run from this." Derek turned back to Mark.

"I don't expect you to understand," Derek sighed, "But she won't be seventeen forever…and I love her." Meredith felt a hitch in her breath at his words.

"You what?" Mark asked, his voice nothing short of stunned.

"She's it for me," Derek repeated, no longer afraid, "I care more for Meredith, than I have for anyone…ever. I expected you to be supportive. If I have to fight you on this, I will. I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"Derek…" Mark never thought he'd be the voice of reason. "How do you plan to keep it a secret?"

"Easy," Derek said confidently, "We don't tell anyone…that can't be too hard can it? Although that means that you have to keep your mouth shut!"

"You know I want you to be happy, man," Mark sighed, "I'll do what I can. But you…you have to be careful. The board would come down on you quite hard if they found out. There is a code for coaches…"

"I know," Derek nodded. He swallowed hard as he felt Meredith grasp his hand. He looked over surprised…for she was still there.

"So…" she breathed, "Am I staying or should we call it a night?"

"I…" Derek looked over to Mark who was watching them carefully, "Perhaps, we should call it a night."

"Okay," Meredith nodded before leaning in to kiss Derek's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait," Derek called as he held onto her hand, "Your birthday…it's next week."

"You weren't supposed to know that," Meredith pouted.

"Yeah," Derek smiled, "But I do…"

"And?" Meredith inquired, waiting for him to complete his thought.

"Can I take you out?" Derek asked.

"I…I don't know," Meredith replied, "I think Izzie and George wanted to throw a bash of some sort…but I'll see if I can free up Tuesday night."

"Okay," Derek smiled, "I'll plan on it then. Night."

"Night," Meredith spoke, surprised when Derek captured her lips and gave her a long drawn out kiss.

"Now don't forget me," Derek teased, "When those hot high school boys are asking you out…"

"What boys?" Meredith replied, "Bye." Meredith flitted out the doorway and Mark let out a chuckle as he was left standing in the entryway with Derek.

"What?" Derek asked tensely as he looked over to his friend.

"Nothing," Mark smiled, "I just….I didn't realize how cute of a couple you two made until now. Does she know?"

"Know what?" Derek asked, his lips tugging upwards in a smile at Mark's admission. They were a couple…him and Meredith.

"That you're a…you know?" Mark grunted uneasily.

"Can you really not even say it?" Derek asked in surprise. "You're trying to ask me if I've told her that I'm a virgin, right?"

"Yeah," Mark nodded.

"Well…no," Derek shook his head, "It never really came up…so…" Mark let out a laugh.

"That'll be interesting…" Mark coughed when Derek glared at him.

"What are you even doing here anyways?" Derek asked, in wonderment of why Mark had suddenly appeared, "Weren't you supposed to be spending the night with Addie?"

"Yeah," Mark sighed, "But she had to cancel at the last minute. Apparently, she got sick from one of her patients. I was going to take some soup over to her place later...but right now, I want her to be able to rest."

"Aww..." Derek teased, "Aren't you so considerate. Is Mark in love?"

"Shut up," Mark said seriously as Derek continued to mock him.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	9. Thunder

_**A/N: So I know it has been a lot longer than what I said it would be. It's just that school has been kind of crazy. And then, we've had a guest staying with us this week, so I've had to give my computer up for a lot of the time. So…yeah. This is the update. I'm not sure how thrilled I am about it. But…time was limited and this was the best I could come up with. The next chapter will be happier and probably a little more fluffy as well. So…I hope you enjoy! It's another fairly long one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of it's characters.**_

_**Calling a Dreamer**_

_**Chapter: Thunder!**_

"Mere," Alex called as he began finishing up after gym practice. "You need a ride home tonight? You look tired…"

"Uh…no thanks," Meredith declined. "I think I'm going to be here a little bit longer. I really wanted to get this pass down before I leave."

"Okay," Alex nodded. "Let me know if you have any problems…"

"Sure," Meredith nodded as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She looked around, wondering where on earth Derek had disappeared to, but with a resigned sigh she looked back down to her feet as she realizing he was avoiding her.

"We're still on for tonight aren't we?" Alex asked finally, his eyes watching Meredith closely. He just couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from him.

"You mean karaoke?" Meredith laughed. "Are you really sure that you want to hear me sing?"

"Aww come on," Alex pouted, "It'll be fun." Meredith let out a sigh.

"Suit yourself," Meredith warned with a small giggle. "But yeah…I'm on for tonight."

"Cool," Alex smiled, "You know?...Jake is going to be there."

"Oh…" Meredith tried to sound happy. "That's…that's great…"

"I thought you would like that," Alex said seriously. "Didn't you two have something going on when you first got here… George was jealous as hell."

"Alex," Meredith groaned, "That was a long time ago…and whatever it was died…really quickly. But it's good…Jake is nice."

"You might want to say that a few more times before testing it in front of an audience," Alex joked. "But I'll see you tonight. Oh! And Happy early Birthday, Mere!"

"Ugh," Meredith cringed, "You're not supposed to know that it's my birthday tomorrow…"

"Word spreads quickly," Alex laughed, "Relax, Mere. You make it sound like a bad thing."

"For me…it is," she found herself replying honestly, "When I was growing up, there was no such thing as birthdays in my family… "

"Well," Alex smiled, "We're your family now. And in ours, birthdays do exist, so get used to it."

"I'll try," Meredith smiled before focusing on the mat before her. "Thanks Alex."

"Yeah," Alex said as he walked over and gave Meredith a kiss on her forehead. He really loved her in some strange brotherly way. Meredith giggled as she resisted, and Alex laughed as he finally let her go and walked out of the gym.

Meredith took a few deep breaths as she focused on the space before her. With a spurt of speed she sprinted quickly across half of the floor before launching herself in the air. She spun her body around as she pulled in her arms close to her chest. Her feet hit the mat and she was sent catapulting in the air once more; another bend in her body enabled her to perform another twist before her feet stuck the mat hard. Her knees buckled under the force and she let out a small yelp as she tumbled over onto the floor. She came to a stop on her stomach as she heard someone sprint over. Her hands pushed up as she tried to get up, but before she could push herself up, she found warm hands grab her and aid her in her attempt. He gripped her hips, his hands burning her flesh through the thin fabric of her tank top, just as they always had. He finally let go after he noticed her flinch. Maybe she wasn't used to him touching her yet.

"What have I told you about practicing when no one else is spotting you?" Derek said angrily as he looked her up and down.

"Sorry," Meredith muttered as she patted herself down just to make sure that she was okay.

"Are you hurt?" Derek's eyes had immediately softened as his expression turned to one of worry.

"No," Meredith replied as she stared into his eyes. This proved her honesty. Derek let out a sigh as he raked his hand through his hair.

"You can't keep chancing it like this," Derek growled, "You're accident prone to begin with…And now? With behaving so carelessly, you're practically begging to get hurt."

"Derek," Meredith replied defiantly, "I told you I was fine…"

"That's just it," Derek argued, "I know that…But I need you to understand that you could easily not have been."

"I know," Meredith nodded as she conceded, "And I'm sorry."

"Okay," Derek sighed, before allowing himself to smile. "How about we call it a day before you pull another high bars routine?"

"Hey," Meredith couldn't help her outburst, "I resent that... We all know it was an accident. And now I have that routine down pat."

"You do," Derek confirmed with a smile. She always drove him crazy.

"I really want to get this down," Meredith said in aggravation. "I mean….I can do this!...It's just that…I'm coming off of that turn too hard."

"Which one?" Derek asked, his eyes hinting at laughter.

"When I go like this?" Meredith answered as she tried her best to demonstrate her pass.

"Oh…" Derek smiled. "That's easy… I noticed that during practice yesterday." He stepped closer to her, causing both of their hearts to beat faster in her chest. "It's like this…I want you to watch me closely. See what I do." Derek spoke as he walked to the corner and began the pass, effectively demonstrating every element of the pass. Meredith stood with her jaw gaping open in surprise. She had never seen him demonstrate something like that in detail before. He walked back over to her again. "The problem is…if you lock your knees there, which is easy to do…you cause your hips to shoot backward from the shock, and your legs buckle. You have to keep your body disciplined….Yes, you want to be in form, and things in the upper body should be tight…but not your legs. Keep them loose…"

"Don't lock my knees," Meredith repeated. "Okay…I already knew that… But knowing something and being able to do something are completely different."

"Yeah," Derek confirmed. He placed his hands on her hips, and lifted her into the air. She squealed as she began to fight him on the matter. "Hey!" Derek called. "You have to cooperate with me. Now, set your upper body," he instructed. Meredith followed his cue, crossing her arms over her chest. "Good," Derek smiled. He dropped her to the floor. "Bend your knees," Derek ordered again, "You need to absorb the shock….that's what the structure of your knees are for." Meredith felt the pressure in her legs as Derek pushed into the floor. Her knees resisted until she pushed up in resistance to Derek. "Good, Mere…Perfect," He smiled as he released her.

"Can I try it again?" Meredith asked.

"Of course," Derek smiled, "Now that I'm here supervising…." Meredith walked over to the corner, her stomach still full of butterflies and began the pass. She sprinted past where Derek stood and set herself up for the pass. She tumbled, and twisted in the air, high above the floor. Derek let out a triumphant cheer as she made it past the difficult part of the pass, and an even louder one as she stuck the landing of the last element.

"Yes!" Meredith said happily as she finally relaxed. "I told you that I could do it…"

"I believed you," Derek laughed. "So are you going to give yourself a break now? You've been at this for hours!"

"I know…I know," Meredith nodded. "And I should go…I have to get ready for tonight."

"Oh," Derek's eyes look suddenly pained, "So you're busy tonight then?"

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, "I did manage to keep tomorrow free though. I told my friends I had something to do. So the night is yours."

"Cool," Derek sighed, "Thanks…"

"You seem unhappy," Meredith, said observantly, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Derek replied, though not hiding his true feelings.

"Derek…" Meredith said with slight impatience.

"Just…I'm fine," Derek said quietly. "Now you should go. You're going to be late."

"Yeah," Meredith grunted, deciding to give up. "I should go… See you tomorrow."

"Mere?" Derek called as she reached the door, but she didn't turn back.

* * *

Meredith walked into the Bar that night, rain was falling down in sheets on the sidewalk. She was stopped at the door, and produced her fake I.D. to get in. Thanks to Alex she was now magically old enough to enter. Meredith shook the water from her coat as she walked in to the dim lit, large room, filled with all sorts of tables. She spotted her group of friends at one by the door.

"Hey," George greeted her from the table as she sat down in the empty chair next to him.

"Hi," Meredith said as she faked a smile.

"So," Alex smiled, "You're up first."

"What?" Meredith's voice cracked under it's higher pitches.

"You're already signed up for karaoke," Alex laughed.

"You are so evil," Meredith cried angrily.

"Yeah," Alex laughed, "If it wasn't you it would be one of us."

"Fine," Meredith said angrily, "But I better have a good buzz going before I get up there."

"Already on it," Alex smiled as he slid a shot of tequila towards her.

"You are such a bad influence," Meredith giggled as she reached out for it.

"Yeah…cause you were such a spotless soul before you met me…" Alex teased sarcastically.

"Jerk," Meredith smiled as she picked one up and downed it quickly.

"Hey," Jake greeted as he showed up at the table carrying an array of drinks.

"Hey," Meredith greeted as she plucked a drink from his hands. "This for me?"

"Sure," Jake smiled. After Meredith got a few drinks in her, she was ready to head up to the stage.

"What are you going to sing?" Alex asked as he walked with her up to the stage with her.

"No idea," Meredith replied as she began to shift through the various lists of songs.

"Sing that one!" Alex said excitedly.

"Paralyzer by Finger Eleven?" Meredith giggled, "No way!"

"It's a good song!" Alex argued.

"I'm not singing that song," Meredith said with finality. "What about All I need by One Republic?"

"I don't know," Alex sighed. "Just…if you want to think of something to sing. Think about what you'd want to say to someone you care about…What would you sing to a guy you really think is hot?" Alex gave a small wink and nudged his head over towards where Jake sat.

"You're impossible," Meredith groaned. "Go sit down and I'll pick something out myself."

"Fine," Alex laughed, "Good luck!" Meredith finally picked out a song and took her place on stage. A voice boomed through the bar, announcing the first performance.

"All right, all right!" A DJ from behind her began, "I want all of you to give it up for the birthday girl in the house! She's 21 tonight! So please… give a big welcome to Meredith Grey!" Meredith took a deep breath as she stepped up to the microphone.

"Hi," she greeted to cheers and whistles from her table of miscreant friends. "I uh…" Meredith paused for a bit of feedback. "I'm going to be singing one of my favorite songs tonight. It's called 'Thunder' and it's by a band called boys like girls." Meredith let out a nervous breath as she saw the last person she expected walk into the bar with a small group of people. She felt the breath sucked out of her lungs as Green clashed with blue. Derek stopped right where he was, looking almost angry to see her in a place she knew she shouldn't be. But he didn't say anything.

"Alright," the DJ said, "Without further ado…Meredith Grey."

"Meredith is here?" Derek heard Mark ask from behind him, but he easily ignored him. "I'll get a table," Mark said finally as he led Derek's sister and Addison over to a table.

He listened as the music started.

"Today is a winding road that is taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa," Meredith sang her voice shaking under her nerves. She watched as every one of her friends wore a look of shock on their faces. She swore that she was nothing special. But to everyone else, she was extraordinary.

"Today in the blink of an eye. I'm holding on to something and I do not know why… I tried," she allowed her eyes to fall on Derek, who remained completely transfixed by her.

"I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes. I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside. I gotta find a way out. Maybe there's a way out," Meredith sang, the adrenaline raging through her veins now. She took a deep breath as she tried to communicate how scared she was of what she was feeling. She was at the chorus before she knew it. She refused to look away now. He had to know.

"Your voice… was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said…Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another." Meredith felt the panic as she made these confessions; Derek smiled as he heard her words.

"You'll always be my thunder…So bring on the rain. And bring on the thunder," Meredith continued to sing. "Today is a winding road. Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa. Today I'm on my own. I can't move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know." Derek found himself walking over towards where she stood on stage. He caught himself though, when he noticed the small collection of her friends sitting before him. Instead, he slipped into the back where Mark had procured a booth.

"Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope. I'm wrapped up in vines. I think I'll make it out but you just gotta give me time. Strike me down with lightning. Let me feel you in my veins. I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain…" Meredith's voice grew in it's confidence.

"Did you know that she could sing like that?" Izzie breathed as she poked Alex in the ribs.

"Yeah," Alex chuckled, "The girls likes to pretend…but she's quite gifted…in many respects."

"Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer. Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain. Oh baby, bring on the pain. And listen to the thunder," Meredith finished to thunderous applause. She began to blush as she rushed off the stage.

"I'm going to kill you," she shot at Alex as he whistled.

"You did great, Mere," Jake smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. "Can I get you another drink?" he whispered in her ear. Meredith gave a slight nod, as she felt Derek's eyes on her. "I'll be right back…"

"Cool," he smiled. Meredith wove her way to the bathroom and slipped in the door.

"Dude," Mark laughed, "Who would've thought she could sing like that?"

"I don't know," Derek replied honestly as he watched her interact with a younger gentlemen, and then head off in the direction of the bathrooms. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" Derek asked. Mark grabbed his arm as Derek attempted to slip out of the booth.

"What are you doing?" Mark said with raised brows, "Keep your distance…especially here."

"I'm a big boy, Mark," Derek said with agitation, "But thanks…" Derek rushed after Meredith. Pushing his way through the door of the ladies room. He let out a breath of relief when he found it empty save for Meredith. She was rinsing her face in the small basin of the sink.

"You know… that's not very sanitary?" Derek chuckled, as he wasted no time in teasing her. Meredith jumped before turning around to glare at him.

"Uh…last time I checked, this was the ladies room," Meredith wore a mocking smile.

"I'm well aware of that," Derek smiled.

"Oh…" Meredith giggled, "So…did someone invite you in? Or am I about to be in for a big surprise?"

"Haha," Derek laughed sarcastically, "Very funny…"

"I try," Meredith baited him with her eyes. "I can be quite witty too…"

"I hadn't figured that out yet," Derek smiled, his eyes shining with laughter.

"So…" Meredith glanced away shyly, "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Derek nervously shifted his weight. "First of all, you can tell me why you never told me you could sing like that… And second, you can tell me why you're at the bar when you're only 18…"

"It was Alex's idea," Meredith smiled guiltily.

"Uh huh," Derek smiled, and "And I'm sure you're just a poor innocent birthday girl who got coerced into coming…"

"Fine," Meredith sighed as she began to walk out, "I wanted to come… You happy?"

"I'm happy to see you…" Derek smiled, "But you shouldn't be here."

"Then I'll leave," Meredith said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That way you and your date can have a good time without having to worry about…"

"Hey," Derek protested as he grabbed at her arm, "I didn't say that…"

"Just…" Meredith yanked her arm away from Derek, "Don't okay?"

"No!" Derek spoke as he stepped in front of her, blocking her exit. "Stop…Meredith, you need to listen to me when I tell you that you're mistaken. I'm not on a date… That's….That's my sister out there."

"Whatever," Meredith sighed, "can I go?"

"Grr," Derek roared out of frustration, "When are you going to stop acting like…like..?" Derek suddenly froze. Catching himself before his last words. But it was already too late.

"Like what?" Meredith asked, her eyes growing in moisture, "Like a child?"

"I didn't say that," Derek groaned.

"Yeah," Meredith scoffed as she shoved her way past him, "But you were thinking it, weren't you?"

"Meredith…" Derek uttered, but she was already out the door. Meredith walked briskly to the table where everyone was sitting.

"I got you a margarita," Jake announced, and Meredith glanced at him, but turned away almost immediately to address the whole table.

"Sorry guys," Meredith apologized, "But I need to go… I…I forgot I was supposed to make a phone call tonight."

"Mere?" Izzie asked.

"Just…I'll see you guys later," Mereidth began in a rushed tone as she grabbed her coat and the rest of her things. "Thanks." Alex was about to protest when he noticed Derek for the first time. He was headed over towards the table.

"Just…go," Alex shoved Meredith towards the door, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Alex," Meredith said as she rushed out of the bar, Cristina following closely on her heels.

"What was that about?" Cristina asked, her eyes full of interrogating questions as they walked to the car.

"Nothing…" Meredith groaned as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car. Cristina pulled her back out of the driver's side.

"Keys…" Cristina commanded as she held out her hands for the object.

"Cris, I'm fine," Meredith argued.

"No… No your not. You're emotional, and you've been drinking. So give me the damn keys."

"Fine," Meredith conceded, figuring that the sooner they got out of there, the better.

"So what happened?" her person finally asked.

"Nothing…just…Derek's an ass."

"Is he?" Cristina asked as she raised her brow.

"Sometimes…" Meredith replied, "He practically barged into the bathroom just to call me an irresponsible child… He can be so…so…"

"Oh just shut up already," Cristina laughed, "You love him. It's okay."

"I do not," Meredith denied.

"Meredith…" Cristina warned, "don't make me force it out of you…It's obvious that you were singing to him tonight."

"He can be so impossible," Meredith groaned, "And he makes me crazy…but…I don't know, Cris. I just…I don't know." Meredith let out a sigh. "Right now, I just want to go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay," Cristina nodded, satisfied with how much she got out of her friend. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

_**A/N: So that's the chapter! I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to update, but hopefully I will soon! Please Read and Review! **_


	10. Check Yes

_**A/N: So here it is guys! A new chapter! Eek! So yeah…I seriously surprised myself with this one. It's totally a Mer/Der chappy! Lots of fluff and witty remarks! Hopefully you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of its characters!**_

_**Calling a Dreamer**_

_**Chapter 10: Check Yes!**_

Meredith let out a groan as a loud rap sounded on the window late in the night. She looked to find that an elongated tree branch was blowing against the glass in the stiff breeze outside; causing what she thought was the offending sound. She let out another growl of aggravation before slamming her pillow over her head. Something struck the window once more, sounding as if it was something more dangerous. It persisted to the point it nearly drove her insane. She tossed her pillow to the other side of the bed and walked over to the window to investigate.

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**Are you with me?**_

_**Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, and**_

_**I won't go until you come outside**_

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**Kill the limbo**_

_**I'll keep tossing rocks at your window**_

_**Cause there's no turning back for us tonight**_

"Stupid…" Meredith muttered, as she was about to curse out the tree. "Shiny Volvo owner…" Meredith continued as she spotted a familiar car on the street. Her eyes frantically searched for whom she knew would be out there. Derek. She nearly stumbled backwards as a rather large pebble struck the window. Her eyes began to search in the general vicinity in which it came from. Finally, her eyes fell on the dark figure. Meredith stumbled over to the door in the darkness, and slipped out as quietly as possible. She walked quickly down the stairs to the door. She flipped on the light switch, and saw Derek's head jerk towards the door. She unbolted the lock and pulled open the door with a small creek.

_**Lace up your shoes**_

_**Hey oh. Hey Oh**_

_**Here's how we do!**_

Derek walked quickly over, looking quite fatigued.

"Hey," He smiled cautiously, hoping that she didn't yell at him.

"Hi," Meredith answered, her voice sounding groggy and unused.

"Sorry I woke you," Derek smiled goofily. Water was dripping from his drenched coat, and from the shorter spikes of his hair. "I just…I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"I'm sorry too," Meredith spoke genuinely. She wished that things wouldn't be so complicated. "How long have you been out here?"

"A couple minutes," Derek replied, "Why? Does it seem kind of stalkerish?"

"Slightly," Meredith laughed. "You know? Next time you want to do something like this, you could hold a boom box over your head and play some cheesy love song instead of the pebbles," Meredith suggested. "It would be a little better to wake up to then a loud ear splitting rap on the window. And…a little less cliché."

"Less cliché?" Derek teased.

"Fine," Meredith conceded. "I suppose it would be the same…but…a little more subtle to wake up to."

"Sorry," Derek muttered sheepishly, but the funny thing was that he didn't look sorry at all. "I thought about bringing a radio, but it was raining."

"Yeah," Meredith giggled. "I understand."

"I really did want to talk to you," Derek said after a long sigh. "I mean…I didn't mean to upset you, Mere."

"I know," Meredith nodded. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Derek asked cutely.

"Umm…" Meredith muttered something incomprehensible.

"What?" Derek chuckled.

"For calling you an ass," Meredith smiled wryly.

"You didn't," Derek replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I did," Meredith confessed, "Twice…"

"Oh," Derek laughed now. "Well I hope you didn't mean it. That would probably put a damper on our relationship."

"I didn't mean it," Meredith promised, "You just…you frustrate me sometimes."

"So do you," Derek replied. "I'm sorry if I annoy you. I just…I get so overprotective of you," Derek admitted. "And I wish you would take better care of yourself."

"Yeah," Meredith said as she looked down guiltily. "I should probably work on that," Meredith agreed.

"So…are we okay?" Derek asked, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Yeah," Meredith confirmed, "Can I ask you something, though?"

"Of course," Derek replied without missing a beat.

"Uh…did you…did you like the song?" Meredith asked as she averted her eyes.

"It was beautiful," Derek smiled honestly.

"Okay," Meredith smiled as she met his eyes.

"Are there other people here?" Derek asked, his glance turned upwards towards the house.

"Yeah," Meredith replied, "But they're sleeping."

"I see," Derek nodded.

"Do you want to come in?" Meredith asked as she gestured to the door.

"uh…" Derek wanted more than anything to say yes, "I probably shouldn't."

"Yeah," Meredith nodded in understanding, "Okay…"

"Meredith?" he asked as she turned to head back inside.

"Yeah," she froze without turning around. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

"I do want to…it's just," Derek's voice trailed off, leaving the rest to be finished by Meredith.

"I know," Meredith smiled as she continued to walk inside. "Night, Derek," Meredith bid him goodnight as she trudged inside.

_**Run baby run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart, if you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_

_**Run baby run**_

_**Forever will be**_

_**You and me**_

"Night," Derek said softly, so that it was carried on the wind. He heard the door shut, and regretted his decision. He didn't want to leave.

Meredith was halfway up the stairs when she heard a soft knock on the door. Meredith froze mid-step; sure that she was imagining the sound. Another knock sounded on the frame of the door and Meredith's head whipped around. She wasn't imagining it. Meredith crept quietly down the rest of the stairs and glided to the door. She pulled at the handle to open it. She forgot that she had locked it once more on her way back up the stairs. She saw Derek standing anxiously on the other side of the glass. She undid the dead bolt, and then tried again. The door rattled against the frame but didn't open.

_**I'll be waiting, wishing, wanting**_

_**Yours for the taking**_

_**Just sneak out, and don't tell a soul goodbye**_

_**Check yes Juliet**_

_**Here's the countdown**_

_**3...2...1... now fall in my arms now **_

_**they can change the locks, but don't let them change your mind**_

"Try the bottom one," Derek's muffled voice recommended as she reached down to undo one of the last locks on the door. She sighed as the door finally came open. Derek wore a smug smile upon his lips before he launched himself forwards and crashed his lips to Meredith. She stumbled backwards into the foyer; The water from Derek's jacket soaked her as he pressed his body with more force into hers. He let out a moan as Meredith's hands found his damp hair pulling him closer still to her soft pliable lips.

"I forgot to wish you a happy birthday," Derek whispered as he pulled away for a quick breath.

"Mmm," Meredith moaned as if she still tasted something pleasant. "I'd say you did a little more than that."

"Yeah," Derek smiled, "Well I changed my mind…I don't want to be away from you any more."

"I'm glad," Meredith whispered as she felt his cold hands slip under her top and caress her stomach. "I don't either." Derek kissed her again. Her small hands quickly relieved him of his coat, slipping it from his shoulders. "Do you want to come upstairs?" Meredith asked, her voice slightly shaking with what she knew she was implying.

_**Run baby run**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**They'll tear us apart**_

_**If you give them the chance**_

_**Don't sell your heart**_

_**Don't say we're not meant to be**_

_**Run baby run**_

_**Forever will be**_

_**You and me**_

"You have no idea," Derek breathed as he bowed his body so that he could kiss her neck. She let out a moan of pleasure. He could do amazing things to her.

"This way," Meredith mumbled against his ear as she tugged on him. They tried to move as quietly as possible to her room. They managed to make it most of the way without crashing into things. Finally, Meredith pulled Derek into her room before shutting the door and locking it."

"Are you sure that you want to…" Derek cleared his throat.

"Do you not want to?" Meredith looked crestfallen.

"What?" Derek whispered, catching him, "No…that's not what I'm saying at all. I just want to know if you really want this."

"Of course I do," Meredith replied as she tugged at his shirt. Derek pulled away again.

"I…I'm sorry," Derek whispered, "I just…I've never done this before, Mere."

"What?" Meredith choked as he said the words.

"I…" Derek couldn't say any more.

"Neither have I," Meredith replied, knowing what he meant despite her reactions.

"So…how do we do this?" Derek asked, his face slightly relaxed.

"Well," Meredith giggled, "For starters, we might want to get rid of the clothes. I think it would be kind of hard to…uh…do this with clothes on."

"Smart ass," Derek teased as Meredith wore a playful glint in her eyes. Meredith kissed him hard on the lips before pulling his shirt over his head. She pulled away slowly, letting her small hands linger on his chest.

"So…I'm just curious," Meredith breathed, "How have you never done this before?"

"I don't know," Derek shrugged, "I just…I never took this lightly. I wanted to wait for it to be with someone I really loved, you know?"

"Yeah," Meredith smiled. "So you love me, huh?"

"How many times to I have to say it before you believe me?" Derek asked, his eyes soft. He couldn't resist from kissing her again. He let his hands move slowly up her sides. Meredith's breath hitched as Derek's fingers grazed her skin. He began to pull her tank over her head.

"I'll let you know," Meredith whispered, "I love you too, Der."

"I've been wanting to do this for forever," Derek admitted as he planted a kiss on Meredith's bare shoulder. "You drive me so crazy…I think…I think that it's the way you smell. Your hair smells like some kind of flower… I love it…"

"Lavender," Meredith breathed as her hands grazed his waist. She drew her hands to his jeans, undoing the button slowly as if to heighten the anticipation. "It smells like lavender from my conditioner."

"Lavender," Derek repeated before he took a deep breath, smelling the sweet tendrils of her hair. Meredith kissed him as she slipped off his pants and let them fall to the floor.

_**we're flying through the night**_

_**flying through the night**_

_**way up high,**_

_**the view from here is getting better with**_

_**you by myside**_

"We have to be quiet," Meredith, whispered as she took his mouth in hers. She let him back to her bed.

"How hard can that be?" Derek teased as he fell backwards onto the bed with her. She straddled him and he let out a moan as he reached up to pull at her pajama bottoms. Meredith's body arched down over his. She gave him a long drawn out kiss as she felt his hands do amazing things to her body. She felt a fire burning deep in the very core of her being as his fingers slipped beneath the fabric of her panties. Her breathing quickened in anticipation of what they were about to do.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Derek commanded.

"Don't," Meredith breathed into his ear. "Never stop," Meredith repeated as he pulled off her bottoms along with her panties.

"I don't plan on it," Derek replied greedily as she brushed against him. She pulled at his boxers, and kissed him harder as the fire spread to every inch of her body. For some reason felt the want and need to be in control. He rolled her over before commanding control of her lips and the rest of her body. "I love you," Derek whispered before jumping off the cliff, his heart pounding recklessly in his chest.

_**run baby run**_

_**don't ever look back**_

_**they'll tear us apart**_

_**if you give them the chance**_

_**don't sell your heart**_

_**don't say we're not meant to be**_

_**run baby run**_

_**forever will be**_

_**you and me**_

_**A/N: So that's the chapter. I've seriously wanted to write it since the beginning, but like I said. I wanted to take things slow first. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. I suppose it worked to your advantage that I have an exam I've been trying to put off studying for. Lol. So please read and review guys! I only got like 3 reviews last chapter… Oh! and bonus points to anyone who can figure out what book the (Volvo) comment referenced. Hehe!  
**_


	11. Whose Going Home With You Tonight?

_**A/N: Okay, so it's been a while since my last update. But like I said, things have been quite busy. I've been studying like crazy for a big exam I have coming up. Lucky for you, I needed a break. And that's when this got written. You guys are awesome. In response to the trivia, lots of you got it. It was a reference to Edward in the book twilight. I was extremely impressed that someone got the friends reference as well. For those of you who didn't pick up on it, I played on Ross and Rachael's epic first kiss on one of my other favorite shows of all time, 'Friends.' Anyhow, this chapter is just some more of the same. Things are kinda difficult for the couple because they still feel like they have to hide from the public eye. After all, Derek is her coach. There is some more fluff in this chappy. And who doesn't like that? Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of its characters.**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter: Whose Going Home With You Tonight?**_

"Meredith…" Derek called softly at the end of practice a couple of months later, "May I talk to you in my office for a minute?" Meredith looked up from where she had been rummaging around in her bag for her car keys. She could feel the eyes of everyone else in the gym upon her. It was like they knew. She glanced up slowly, and met Derek's eyes with a soft innocent expression on her features. Sometimes, she wished he wouldn't look at her the way he did. She wondered if Derek was being too obvious about their relationship.

"Umm…sure," Meredith replied softly, "Can I have a minute?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded as he backed away, "I'll be waiting in my office." Meredith let out a gruff sigh as she failed to find her keys. She felt Alex kneel down beside her and reach under the bench for something she couldn't see.

"What is it about you and losing things?" Alex laughed as he produced them.

"What the…" Meredith muttered, "I swear there is a hole in this bag somewhere."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Alex teased. "So…uh…what's up with you and Shepherd?"

"You mean Derek?" Meredith replied cautiously. "Alex…we're friends." She listened as he gave a sigh. He was obviously less than thrilled about the idea of her being friends with Derek. If only he knew…then there would be a real problem.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alex asked after clearing his throat. Meredith got to her feet, and Alex followed.

"Is it really any of your business?" Meredith retorted.

"Oh come on," Alex spoke, clearly losing his patience. "Don't give me that. I'm supposed to be protective of you." Meredith looked at him and her tense body language eased a bit.

"He's a good person, Alex," Meredith said truthfully. "I know that he won't hurt me."

"He's a man, Mere," Alex corrected, "He's a lot older than you. Have you even heard the stories?"

"Of course I have," Meredith grunted, "And I used to believe them…but now I know. None of them could be further from the truth."

"I still don't like him," Alex admitted. "There's just something about this that I don't like…"

"I never said you had to," Meredith smiled shyly. "I appreciate your concern…I do. But I'm telling you…that I'm okay. In fact, I'm better than I've been in a while."

"Okay," Alex nodded as if accepting that. "You busy tonight? The group was going to hit up the underground."

"I'd like to, but I should study tonight…" Meredith replied.

"You're not ditching us for him again are you?" Alex asked.

"What? No," Meredith giggled. "I really do need to study. I have an exam Monday."

"You're so boring," Alex teased. "Well…let me know if you need a break or something. You should have fun at least every once in a while."

"I think the problem is that I've been having too much fun lately," Meredith replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Too much fun?" Alex scoffed, "That's impossible. I guess I'll see you later, Mere." Alex bid her farewell and Meredith made her way into Derek's office. She slipped into the dark room.

"Derek?" Meredith's voice was unsure of what was happening. Suddenly, she felt herself slammed backwards softly against the door. Derek wasted no time in locking the door behind her as his mouth took control of hers. He hastily moved his hands up to her sides to hold her in place. Meredith pulled back, and Derek's lips continued to nip at her collarbone. She could hardly form a coherent thought at this point. "D-Der?" Meredith whispered softly. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Derek replied simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Derek…" Meredith began to lecture, "You can't do this… What if someone saw? What if…?"

"Shh," Derek quieted her as he took her mouth in his once more. He had been dying for her touch all night. Meredith finally gave in and responded. Derek let out a low moan as she ran her hands softly over him. He finally pulled away. "I've wanted to do this all night. You're lucky I have good self control."

"Good self control?" Meredith teased. Derek chuckled.

"Yeah…" Derek smiled. "I mean you were practically undressing me with your eyes the entire night."

"You wish," Meredith giggled. Derek nibbled on her earlobe lightly and whispered into her ear in a deep voice.

"Just admit it," Derek's dulcet tones sent shivers through her entire body.

"Fine," Meredith replied like a pouting child, "But you were doing it too."

"Mmm," Derek smiled, "Can you blame me?" Meredith remained silent, thinking back to their first night.

"_That was…" Derek breathed as he collapsed next to Meredith, keeping his body as close to hers as possible._

"_Wow," Meredith whispered._

"_Yeah," Derek chuckled. "I mean seriously… I never thought it could possibly be that good. You know? But…it was amazing." Derek planted a soft kiss to the top of her head._

"_So it was good for you too?" Meredith asked sheepishly. "I didn't ruin it?"_

"_Meredith," Derek breathed. "When will you understand? You are amazing. None of what just happened would mean anything if it weren't for you. You were absolutely perfect. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," Meredith murmured against Derek's chest. _

"_You want to sleep now?" Derek asked quietly._

"_Mmm," Meredith replied wordlessly. He let out a soft chuckle._

"_I'll let you sleep then," Derek promised._

"_You're not going to leave me are you?" Meredith asked._

"_No…" Derek replied, "But I should probably go before your roommates get up…"_

"_Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Meredith asked shyly._

"_Of course," he replied, "In all truth and honesty, If I had my way, I'd never leave. But I realize that we're going to have to make some sacrifices in order to be together."_

"_Someday it won't matter," Meredith breathed sleepily, "Someday we won't have to hide."_

"_Someday…" Derek replied with a smile tugging at his lips at the thought. "Night, Mere."_

"_Night," She breathed with a kiss to his hand before drifting off to sleep._

"Mere?" Derek repeated once more. Meredith shook the memories from the front of her mind.

"Sorry," She muttered, "What were you saying?"

"I was just…wondering if you want to umm…come over to my place for a while," Derek asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Oh…" Meredith's throat was dry. "Uh…" Meredith still felt an extreme amount of fear to what was quickly developing into a relationship with Derek. "I can't…" Meredith breathed as she avoided contact with his eyes. She knew the disappointment her words would bring.

"No?" Derek's voice was rough. He thought that it would get easier to do this over time, but it only seemed to get harder. He wondered if she knew just how crazy he was about her. Sometimes she played down his feelings…and it frustrated him so.

"I have to study for my exam on Monday," Meredith replied. "It's Statistics…so it'll probably be pretty difficult."

"I can help you study," Derek offered. Meredith looked at him questioningly, hoping to catch sight of his true intentions in his eyes. She finally laughed.

"You and I both know that I wouldn't get any studying done if I went over to your place," Meredith sighed.

"Maybe you'd get some Anatomy done…" Derek laughed.

"Too dirty," Meredith giggled. "You are a dirty dirty man."

"But you love me," Derek smiled.

"I do…" Meredith agreed. "But I can't tonight, Derek. I'm tired. And I have to be honest… all this sneaking around… It's kind of exhausting."

"I know," Derek sighed, "If I could make it easier for us I would…But…I can't."

"Maybe we should just back off for a while," Meredith suggested, "I mean who said that we had to rush into this…"

"Meredith…" Derek groaned in frustration. "Is this about things being too hard? Or about your fear of commitment?"

"That's not a fair question," Meredith replied.

"Just because you don't like what I have to say doesn't mean it's not fair," Derek argued. "Meredith…We've been together for almost two months now. We're good at sneaking… I mean no one knows about us yet. We can do this…we can make it. Of course no one ever said it was going to be easy, but it'll be worth it. Please…"

"I'm just scared," Meredith confessed. "Look," Meredith finally held his gaze, "You know what you're doing. I…I don't. I have so many things I want to accomplish. I don't know if I can do all of them. Maybe…maybe I'm trying to do too much."

"Mere," Derek spoke softly.

"No. No more arguments tonight…" Meredith abruptly ended the conversation, "I have to go study."

"Okay," Derek nodded as he kept his distance. "Let me know if you need me…" He watched with certain sadness as she walked out of the room. He knew that she had to be getting tired of their frequent secret rendezvous in dark, enclosed places. Hell, he had been exhausted after the first week. But somehow, his love for her overshadowed everything else. He couldn't blame her for getting weary. And she was right. She had a lot to worry about.

A few hours later Meredith threw down her book in frustration. She couldn't focus on studying no matter how hard she tried. All she could think about was Derek. What were they doing wrong? She kept thinking that there had to be a better way. She wasn't sure if she would ever really get the material. She let out a sigh as her phone began to ring. She reached over to pluck it off the table.

"Hello?" Meredith answered.

"Hey," Cris answered.

"What's up?" Meredith replied.

"You should come," Cristina said seriously, "Take a break from studying and come."

"I can't," Meredith muttered, not sure if her friend heard her over the loud music over the other end.

"You really should," Cristina, pressed, "George is dancing on a table with a hot chick."

"Is he?" Meredith giggled.

"Please come?" Her friend asked. Meredith was surprised because Cristina hardly ever asked her to do anything. "Izzie and Alex are off making out in a corner somewhere. I'm alone at the bar and I'm getting kind of crept out at the moment. All these guys keep staring at me." She paused for a moment, "And I uh…saw Derek here earlier."

"At the underground?" Meredith inquired.

"Yeah," she was talking more softly now. Meredith thought that she might already know about her and Derek being more than just friends. "He was looking for you."

"Okay," Meredith replied, "I'm on my way."

"See you soon," her person said before cutting from the other end. Meredith rushed upstairs to put on a better outfit. She drove to the club quickly and slipped inside slowly. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lights. She walked slowly in, weaving her way between the grinding bodies and dancers on the floor. She finally made it to where her friends had collected in back. She could see where George was indeed dancing with a beautiful girl. It was strange how he always managed to get action with various girls. She spied Izzie and Alex together.

"Hey," Meredith greeted as she came to a stop at the bar next to Cristina.

"Hey," her friend turned to look at her. "You look good."

"Thanks. So do you," Meredith complemented, laughing when her friend returned with an 'I know.' Meredith began to look around the large room, searching for a head of curly dark hair with blue eyes.

"You looking for him?" Cristina asked.

"How did you?" Meredith did a double take as she looked back to her friend.

"Well…it's kind of obvious," her friend laughed to herself.

"I could have been looking for anyone," Meredith defended. "Is Jake here?"

"Uh huh," Cris nodded, "But don't you dare try to change the subject."

"I'm not," Meredith swallowed, "Why do you think I was looking for Derek?"

"Oh please," Cris replied seriously, "You'd have to be blind not to get the vibe that something is going on with you two. You might want to work on that. You guys could certainly be more discreet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Meredith asked as she sat down. Her throat was immensely dry.

"You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?" her person asked seriously.

"Cristina…" Meredith's tone was harsh.

"Relax," her friend commanded, "You can tell me, you know? I'm not going to judge you. I'm your person."

"I…" Meredith couldn't find the words.

"You should be more careful," Cristina warned. "If you're involved with him…there are dangers."

"What do you mean?" Meredith finally asked.

"Do you know why I really came here? To Seattle?" her friend finally asked seriously. Cristina quickly called for a couple of beers, which were placed in front of them almost instantaneously.

"I suppose not," Meredith replied. Her friend took a quick swig before beginning. Meredith knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Well," Cristina replied, "For a while, I was sleeping with Burke."

"Burke?" Meredith's voice failed to hide her surprise.

"Yes," Cristina nodded. "I thought I was in love with him. In fact, for a while he kept talking about how he wanted to marry me. But…that's more complicated than I have time to explain. You see, the fact of the matter is. You and I, Mere?…We have dreams. And we can't let anyone stand in our way. Burke…he made the decision for me because he knew that I couldn't leave him. Of course…by then it was awkward. I couldn't let him coach me anymore. So I left…and came here."

"I…" Meredith choked, "I had no idea."

"Well now you do," Cristina breathed before taking another drink. "If you're looking for Derek, he's over there." Cristina pointed across the floor to a small group of women. "They've been all over him for the entire night." Meredith found herself clenching her jaw. It felt like he was cheating on her, even though she could see that he wasn't really enjoying it. "Like I said," Cristina spoke as she took a look at Meredith, "Be careful."

"You can't tell anyone," Meredith commanded.

"Of course I won't," her person now looked offended. They quieted themselves as Meredith felt a presence approach.

"Evening," Jake greeted.

"Hi," Meredith gave a weak smile.

"Any chance that I can get you to dance tonight?" he asked shyly. Cristina looked at her friend for a moment before nodding.

"Sure…" Meredith gulped down a sip of her beer before standing up. "But try to stay on this half of the floor, if you can."

"Okay," Jake nodded. He led them to a secluded place on the floor. He and Meredith began to dance. She attempted to keep her distance, but thinking about all of those women touching the man she loved merely drove her into recklessness. Her hand held onto him tightly as he happily swung her around.

As the previous song ended, Derek pushed himself away from all of the women who had corralled him. At the point, he had had enough. He slowly shuffled his way up to the bar. He was confused slightly by the nearly empty bottle sitting adjacent to Cristina.

"You're drinking a lot, aren't you?" he asked her with concern.

"That's not mine," Cristina smiled to herself. "It's Meredith's…"

"Meredith?" Derek's head shot up. "She's here?"

"She's dancing," Cristina, replied as she turned to look over towards where Meredith was dancing with Jake. She saw Derek take a step in Meredith's direction.

"Don't…" Cris burst outwardly. "She saw you dancing with those other woman, and I don't think she's happy with you right now. I'd keep your distance."

"I don't care," Derek replied, he turned to begin his walk again when he heard Meredith giggle. For some reason, his body froze, and he began to watch her with this other boy. He felt his breath quicken as he noticed where Jake's hands fell on Meredith's body. She looked up in that moment and he saw the panic in her eyes almost immediately. For a moment, he thought that she would shy away from the boy she was with, but she looked like she was going to challenge him instead. The music finally stopped and she stood stock still in the middle of the floor.

"What is it?" Jake asked, worried that something was wrong.

"Nothing…" Meredith replied. She met Derek's vibrant blue eyes. They sucked her in from across the floor. Derek held tightly onto the scotch in his hand as he watched her carefully. What was she trying to do?

_**I hold on so nervously**_

_**To me and my drink**_

_**I wish it was cooling me**_

_**But so far, has not been good**_

_**It's been shitty**_

_**And I feel awkward, as I should**_

_**This club has got to be**_

_**The most pretentious thing**_

_**Since I thought you and me**_

_**Well I am imagining**_

_**A dark lit place**_

_**Or your place or my place**_

Derek finally took a step in her direction and Meredith glanced over towards Jake.

"Pardon me for a minute," she requested as she slipped away. She walked quickly towards the middle of the floor. Derek set his drink on a nearby table along the way, where it sat, immediately forgotten.

_**Both you and I have always kept it bottled up inside,**_

_**Can you show me what it feels like,**_

_**To give yourself away,**_

_**(Why can't I hold on?)**_

_**There's nothing around**_

_**Who brings me up when I'm down… Like you do.**_

"Hey," Derek was the first to find his voice. Cristina looked on from where she sat at the bar. Meredith took a tense stance, almost as if she was preparing to run away.

"Hey," Meredith breathed, her heart continued to pound in her chest.

_**Can you tell me what is wrong, and what is right**_

_**Who is going home with you tonight?,**_

"You look like you're having fun," Derek said observantly, with a little bit of an edge to his voice.

"So do you," Meredith replied skillfully, cocking her head to the side, towards where the women he had been dancing with were still watching him.

"Meredith," Derek spoke softly. "I know you're angry…"

"I'm not," Meredith replied defiantly.

"Okay…Jealous then," Derek tried.

"I'm not jealous either," Meredith shook her head. Derek let out a sigh. "Are you jealous?"

"No," Derek lied through his teeth, his hands, which had been balled in tight fists loosened as if to prove his point.

"Then we don't have a problem," Meredith concluded as she made to walk away. Derek wasted no time. He rushed forwards and grabbed her arm.

_**Who is going home with you tonight?**_

_**Was it real, or am I part of your collection,**_

_**Have you crossed the line?,**_

_**Who is going home with you tonight,**_

_**Oh I feel is you're an open invitation,**_

_**Is this how we say goodbye?**_

"What are you trying to do to me?" Derek asked, his voice now fully pained. Meredith looked up quickly to meet his eyes.

"Nothing," Meredith replied honestly. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," Derek spoke in hushed tones.

"Then follow me outside," Meredith ordered. "But wait for a couple minutes before, okay?"

"Fine," Derek replied, his eyes a dark black in the dim lighting. Meredith took off, quickly pushing her way through the crowd. As she reached the cool, moist air outside she took a heaving breath. She stumbled over towards Derek's car, which was parked at the back of the lot. She waited as patiently as she could before pacing back and forth at its back. It was only a minute or two later that she saw Derek crash out through the doors clumsily. His head whipped around the parking lot in search of her. He calmed himself as his eyes finally set on her. He walked over, slowing his pace as he reached the car.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Meredith asked her voice rough. Derek trapped her in his arms before kissing her as passionately as he could possibly muster. She tasted so incredible, her chap stick tasting like strawberries.

"We need to go somewhere," Derek said full of impatience. "Unless you want me to take you right here…"

"I know a place," Meredith said finally as Derek quickly unlocked his car. Meredith hopped in and Derek started the car, speeding out of the parking lot.

_**Why can't I hold on to you?**_

_**Why can't I hold on to you?**_

_**Why can't I hold on to you?**_

Derek came to a stop at a park on the way to his place. They were at some sort of overlook. He chuckled as he thought about what it would look like to the passerby.

"What?" Meredith asked as she turned her head towards him.

"Nothing," Derek smiled. "Sometimes, I think that…our relationship is one giant cliché."

"Maybe it is," Meredith smiled in good humor. Derek leaned over the center console and kissed Meredith softly in the pale moonlight. They could see the ferryboats on the water from where they were.

"Mmm," Derek moaned as she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. "Push your seat back," Derek spoke softly as he reached over her to undo her seatbelt. She eagerly obliged. Derek was about to climb over when she pushed him back.

"Don't you need to be on bottom?" Meredith laughed. "I mean…I'm not sure or anything…but anatomically…it would be easier for us to do this with you on bottom." Derek let out a low hearty chuckle.

"Why do you always analyze everything?" Derek asked. "You're kind of ruining the moment."

"Fine," Meredith replied with a pouting expression, "Have it your way then…"

"Oh come on," Derek breathed. "How are we supposed to…?" Meredith cut him off as she slipped into the back seat. Derek traded seats, only managing to beep the horn once as he pushed himself over. He heard Meredith giggle as she pulled herself into his lap. She was so sexy it was driving him crazy. Meredith leant in slowly, kissing him softly once before pulling away.

"Is this what you wanted?" Meredith asked. Instead of answering, Derek kissed her and began to slowly undress her. He pulled off her thin shirt with his agile hands and tossed it into the driver's seat. Meredith pulled his button up shirt from his shoulders, planting small kisses along his neck and shoulder. Meredith tried to help as Derek pulled at her tight jeans. She let out a giggle that sent his heart soaring as her head struck the roof of the car.

"Ouch," Meredith said with a childish grin as she rubbed at her head. Derek finally managed to free her of her pants.

"You want me to kiss it better?" Derek asked, his eyes showing his true love for her.

"You can do a lot more than that," Meredith replied. She now wore a mischievous expression on her features. The innocent look she had been wearing before was suddenly gone.

"I just have to get these darn pants off," Derek chuckled as he struggled to pull them off. Meredith helped him. She scooted forwards to straddle him. And giggled as she tried to kiss him. "What?" Derek asked, noticing the glint in her green eyes.

"Nothing…" Meredith fought her giggle once again. "I..uh…my foot is stuck. That's all." Derek laughed as she tried to pull it from the cup holder.

"Here," Derek gave it a tug and she was pulled free.

"This was a bad idea," Meredith smiled as she kissed him.

"It's not my fault," Derek teased, "You're the one that couldn't make it over to my place before wanting to take off my clothes…"

"Oh don't even!" Meredith squealed indignantly, "You were the one that said you wanted to take me in the parking lot!"

"But did I?" Derek said smartly.

"Oh just…" Meredith began to tell him off, but instead let out a moan as Derek pulled her down onto him, their lips locked in a searing kiss.

_**A/N: Okay…So there will be some more plot developments in the next chapter. I hope you guys keep reading! Thanks for all of the amazing comments! You guys rock!**_


	12. Brings Me To You

_**A/N: So I know that it's been a while since I've updated, but things have been quite crazy with school lately. Not to mention that I've been sick for a week now. I suppose that's partly where the inspiration for this chapter comes from. I hope that you guys enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of it's characters**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter 12: Brings me to you!**_

Meredith walked out of her last class on the Monday before graduation. She couldn't believe the time was flying by so fast. Her and Derek were spending as much time as possible together, but she was finding herself incredibly busy. She felt her phone buzz at her hip. He was probably wondering where she was, as she was running very late for her practice. She smiled and plucked the phone from her pocket, hitting a button to accept the call.

"Hey there," Meredith said happily.

"Hi," Derek's voice sounded rough.

"What's up?" Meredith asked as she walked out towards her car in the parking lot.

"Uh…not much," Derek replied, "I was just… calling to let you know that I can't make it to practice tonight. I'm not feeling very well." Meredith heard a rustle on the other end of the phone. "Hey!" She heard Derek exclaim, "In case you haven't figured it out, I'm having a conversation with my girlfriend here!"

"Meredith?" Mark's voice came across the line.

"Hey, Mark," Meredith giggled.

"I just thought that I'd let you know what Derek actually meant by not feeling well," Mark spoke as Derek feebly fought to take the phone back from him. "He's been throwing up all day." Derek took the phone back from him.

"He's lying," Derek breathed into the phone.

"Uhuh…" Meredith said disbelievingly. "I'm coming over," she finally resolved.

_**The rest of my life can't compare to this night, whoa oh**_

_**And only the heartaches have given me sight,**_

_**They bring me to you, yeah**_

_**They bring me to you.**_

"No," Derek wasted no time in protesting. "You're not. I'm not going to be responsible for you catching this…"

"You can't fight me on this," Meredith argued, "Someone needs to take care of you."

"That's what Mark is for," Derek said, hoping it would deter her. "He's lovely…really."

"For some reason, I just don't buy that," Meredith spoke softly.

"I won't open the door for you," Derek warned.

"That's fine," Meredith replied mischievously, "Mark will."

"You are impossible," Derek said with exhaustion.

"And loving every minute of it," Meredith replied with a smile. "See you later."

"Yeah," Derek smiled. He was always happy to see her.

Meredith headed to the store in order to pick up a couple of items before finally heading over to Derek's apartment. She knocked on the door, and sure enough, Mark pulled it open a couple of minutes later.

"Hey! You brought goodies," Mark greeted happily.

"Not so fast," Meredith laughed as she felt Mark take the bag from her, "those are for Derek."

"Aww," Mark gave Meredith a fake pouty face. Meredith giggled once more.

"Oh relax," Meredith reprimanded, "There's a bag of Doritos in there for you." Mark's face lit up as he opened the bag and peered inside.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Mark smiled as he leant over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for coming. I think he doesn't like it when I try and help him."

"No problem," Meredith assured him, "Where is he?"

"In the living room," Mark replied.

"Thanks," Meredith said as she slipped out of the room and headed towards where she saw Derek buried in a mass of blankets.

"Hey," she whispered softly as she carefully sat down on the small space next to him. His eyes peeled open slowly.

"Hey," he breathed, his smile was genuine, but she could tell he was weak, nonetheless.

"How you feeling?" Meredith asked as she bent forwards and brushed his hair out of his shining blue eyes with her fingers. He closed his eyes as he savored the feeling. She knew just how to make him feel.

"Miserable," Derek replied honestly, "But better now that you're here." Meredith smiled and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You're warm," She sighed wearily as she felt him once more. "Have you been taking Tylenol?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "Not really helping much."

"Okay," Meredith acknowledged as she stood up, "I'll be right back." Derek nodded wordlessly and watched as she headed into the kitchen. She came back in a minute later with a small bowl filled with water and a movie. She carefully set the basin down on the table in front of them, and walked over to slip the movie into the DVD player.

"What is this?" Derek asked with his brow, hiking slowly up his forehead.

"Iron man," Meredith smiled. "Two hours of comic action hero for you. Two hours of a very delicious looking Robert Downey Jr. for me."

"Ugh," Derek feigned his annoyance for only a moment before thanking her. He scooted over so that she could sit down once more. And as she sat, Derek cuddled up to her. Meredith reached over and grabbed a washcloth from the water, squeezing out the excess water before bringing the cloth up to Derek's forehead. He let out a moan as the cool water contacted his feverish skin.

_**Moon pours through the ceiling tonight**_

_**Embraces us tight**_

_**Shows me we're right for each other**_

_**And as we lie here and let the world fade away**_

_**The sunrise tries to end it while we try to stay.**_

"That feel okay?" Meredith asked softly in a whisper.

"Yeah," Derek breathed, "It feels amazing." Meredith placed a chaste kiss to his lips, glad that she could relieve at some of his discomfort. In a few more minutes, Derek's eyes slowly shut. Meredith sighed as she wiped his cheeks one last time before depositing the washcloth in the basin. She leant back against the pillows and wrapped her arms around Derek as he slept. After a bit of relaxation Meredith dozed off herself, only to be awoken an hour later when Derek bolted for the bathroom. She sleepily trailed after him and let herself in the bathroom. Derek was dry heaving into the porcelain bowl. She knelt down beside him. She began to rub his back, attempting to ease the tension from the muscles in Derek's back.

Derek let out a groan as he attempted to pull away. He wiped his mouth on the back of a towel nearby.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Meredith asked sadly.

"No," Derek shook his head. "It's just that if you ever expect me to stop throwing up, you have to stop rubbing my back."

"Oh," Meredith sighed, and let her hand drop from his back. "Okay….Sorry. Is here anything else that I can get you?"

"Can you help me back to my bedroom?" Derek asked as he struggled to his feet.

"Sure," she breathed as she took his arm and helped him hobble back to his big comfy bed.

_**It's all about the first night and last,**_

_**Some people say**_

_**Well I love you so much more tonight,**_

_**More than yesterday**_

"I love you," Derek said as she helped him onto the mattress.

"I love you too," Meredith replied as she helped him settle in. "Now try to rest. I'm going to go clean up."

"Mere," Derek sighed, "You don't have to."

"Sleep, Der," Meredith ordered, "I'll check on you later."

Meredith went back to his room to find him finally resting later that night. She covered up his torso, happy to find that his fever had broke. She walked out to grab a glass with some ice. She poured some ginger ale into it, hoping that she might be able to get Derek to drink some of it.

"Hey," Mark greeted sleepily as he walked in. "Still up?"

"Yeah," Meredith said as if it were nothing.

"You're too good to him, Mere," Mark said honestly. "Words can't express how glad I am that it was you who walked into our gym that morning."

"Me too," Meredith smiled. "Do you really think we'll make it?"

"Of course," Mark replied. "You know his heart better than anyone else around." Meredith nodded.

"You should get some sleep," Mark encouraged. "Don't you have school today?"

"Actually no," Meredith replied, "Yesterday was my last day…"

"Still…you look tired," Mark said noticeably.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded, "I'm just going to take this to Derek. Then I'll probably crash on the couch."

"I'll do it," Mark sighed. "Here," he held out his hand for the glass. "You go sleep."

"I can do it," Meredith defended.

"Meredith…" Mark said softly, "Please, let me."

"Fine," Meredith said with some relief to her voice. Taking care of someone was exhausting. "Thanks."

Mark walked into Derek's room and set the glass on the bedside table near Derek's head. He found a piece of paper and scribbled a note in the dark, before silently walking out of the room and shutting the door. By the time he went to check on Meredith. She had already crashed on the couch. With a smile he walked back to his room, and resumed his sleep.

Derek awoke a couple of hours later to find the glass. He looked closely to the black ink scribbled on the piece of paper as he took a sip. Words could not describe how good the drink tasted as it slipped down his throat. He was already feeling better.

**_Derek,_**

**_'Your girlfriend is amazing. I seriously think she deserves major bonus points for this one, man. I'd keep her around if I were you.'_**

**_Mark_**

Derek couldn't help but smile. He knew Meredith had gone above and beyond the call of duty. He just hoped that in some way he would be able to make it up to her. He padded softly out of his room to find her awkwardly sprawled out in the blankets on the couch. He let out a laugh as a snore escaper her. He reached over and shut off the television, which had been softly emitting noise in the background. He bent forwards and slipped his hands under her, picking her up from the couch. He was surprised that he still had the strength. He carried her back to his room, cradled against his chest and set her on the bed before crawling in himself. He couldn't help but feel as if all was as it should be. As he buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair, he felt complete.

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	13. Chasing the Starlight

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter takes place during the week of Meredith's high school graduation. It's main purpose is to set up some pretty major stuff that happens in the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it. I based this chapter on a song by my favorite music group in the world. Seriously, ask any one of my friends and they will tell you that I'm absolutely obsessed with them. They are amazingness! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's. Nor do I own the song used in this chapter.**_

_**Calling A Dreamer**_

_**Chapter: Chasing the Starlight (Based on the song "Starlight" by Muse! Check it out!)**_

Meredith let out a deep breath as she turned over on the mattress. Rolling away from the soft sunlight pouring through the windows, she clung closer to Derek. He smiled gently as he held her tighter. And in that moment, he knew that she was the only one he would ever want to wake up to. She stirred gently, and her eyes peeled open.

"Morning," Derek whispered gently as he placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Mmm," Meredith moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of waking up to him, "Morning…"

"So I was thinking," Derek breathed as she looked up at him. He was trying to sound casual, as he lay sideways next to her. His arm was propping him up so that he towered above her.

"Yeah?" Meredith inquired.

"Yeah," Derek confirmed with a smile. "And I think…I think you should move in with me." He tried not to let the look of shock on her face as he said this put him off. He knew that she didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but it still hurt to see the fight or flight battle going on in her eyes.

"Derek…" Meredith unfroze after a minute. She reached up and brushed his cheek. "I…It's only been two months."

"I know," Derek said softly, "Meredith, I know it's a bit soon. And it's probably a lot to think about right now with school finishing and all. Just…please give it some time. Think about it. You don't have to rush the decision."

"Okay," Meredith agreed. She wanted to tell him how badly she wanted to, but she held herself back. There were rules, and by this point, they had nearly broken them all. Meredith let out a sigh as she thought about telling her mother. What would she say? Meredith could only speculate that Ellis Grey would demand her to immediate return to Boston.

"Okay," Derek repeated as he slipped out of bed and walked over to his dresser before pulling out a box wrapped in elegant wrapping paper. He walked back over to the bed and sat down, handing the box to Meredith.

"Derek?" the surprise and confusion was evident in Meredith's face as handed her the thin rectangular box. "What is this?"

"You didn't think I would forget to get you a graduation gift do you?" Derek smiled.

"This is…" Meredith began, looking at him, "You shouldn't have done this. I'm serious…"

"And why not?" Derek argued seriously as they sat together on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. "Just open it, Mere," Derek ordered cutely as he looked on just as eagerly.

"You know? It's going to be impossible to top what you got me for my birthday." Meredith asked with a giggle as she tore through the wrapping paper.

"Sorry Mere, but you're probably right," Derek admitted, "I don't think that anyone could top what I gave you for your birthday. But I do hope that you still like it."

"My birthday was nice," Meredith smiled, remembering their first night together.

"It was," Derek chuckled. "Now stop stalling and open the box!"

"Fine," Meredith conceded, "But I want to make it very clear that I don't like surprises."

"You've made it clear," Derek teased. "But you know that will hardly stop me."

"I know," Meredith laughed. She finally opened the lid of the box. Derek watched as her face wore the surprise she was feeling as she pulled the two envelopes out of the box. Her jaw dropped as she examined them closer. "You didn't," Meredith breathed in disbelief.

"I did," Derek replied smartly.

"Derek…" Meredith said with slight annoyance, "Plane tickets? You got me plane tickets?"

"Not just any plane tickets. I got you Plane tickets to Florence," Derek corrected her happily, "Don't think I forgot how badly you want to go to Europe. And frankly, for someone so into European History, I thought it was unfair to make you wait any longer."

"Derek…this is amazing," Meredith choked, "But I can't…It… it's too much."

"No," Derek shook his head. "No it's not," Derek denied. "Mere," Derek sighed, "You deserve them. You've been working incredibly hard. And I still owe you for nursing me back to health."

"You got two," Meredith said matter of factly.

"I know I did," Derek smiled.

"Did you mean to get two?" Meredith asked dumbly, thinking it was a mistake, "Why did you get two?" Meredith asked, as she looked up.

"Well, I was thinking that you might want to take a friend."

"A friend?" Meredith repeated with a smile. "So I could take Izzie, or Cristina?" Derek let out a little chuckle. She wasn't getting the hint he was implying.

"Or…." Derek dragged out the word as he shifted nervously next to her, "Or you could take me. I was… I was kind of hoping the other one would be for me."

"Hmm…" Meredith teased him as she pretended contemplating it for a moment. Then she shook her head. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh, come on, Mere! Doesn't it sound amazing? Two weeks venturing across Europe with your handsome prince in toe. Just you and me… No hiding necessary… Not to mention, we'd be in one of the most romantic places in the world."

"I…" Meredith was having trouble breathing. This was a big step. Someone could easily recognize them abroad even if Derek had disillusioned himself into thinking it impossibility. "Are you sure about this?

"Sure I am. The hotel room has already been booked. And the flight is right after the ceremony," Derek revealed. "So it'll be a straight shot."

"Okay," Meredith finally conceded. There was no way she could resist two weeks of her and Derek in Italy, and the rest of Europe. It was like a dream come true. She let out a giggle of excitement.

"Yes," Derek said with happiness seeping from his every pour. He pulled Meredith into a deep kiss. "This is going to be great."

"It is," Meredith smiled.

"There's also something else I arranged," Derek said happily.

"Derek…" Meredith had an awful sense of foreboding. "What else did you do?"

"I uh…I called your father and he's coming to the ceremony."

"What?" Meredith's facial expression became impassive. "You called my father?" Meredith couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"Yeah," Derek replied not sensing his major error.

"You called my father," Meredith repeated incredulously. Meredith set the box down on the table beside the bed and slid quickly from the mattress. She walked over and began to put on her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, his eyes unsure.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Meredith asked, "I'm getting dressed. I have to go."

"Wait…why?" Derek stuttered, "I thought we had the night to ourselves?"

"We did," Meredith confirmed. "But now I have to go undo what you just did. My father is _NOT_ coming to my graduation. I refuse to be there if he is."

"Meredith," Derek sighed, picking up on her anger, "What did I do?"

"What did you do?" Meredith said with a raised voice, "Derek…if you can't answer that yourself, then you obviously don't know me at all."

"What?! No…" Derek protested. "It's not my fault if you won't tell me things."

"You called my father," Meredith cried out, her eyes showing the true depth of her pain.

"I…I thought that it would make you happy," Derek said at a loss for words. "Mere…he's here. He's been here all along! In Seattle!"

"And you didn't think that I knew that?" Meredith retorted.

"No," Derek replied honestly. "From the way you act. No one would be able to tell."

"You had no right," tears began to seep from Meredith's eyes. "It was none of your business to invite him."

"I…I'm sorry," Derek felt awful, and tried to console her, but she pushed him away. "I didn't know. You…you never talk about him."

"There's a reason for that, Derek," Meredith said angrily. "Gosh…I swear. You can be so clueless sometimes. You want to know the real reason my parents got divorced?"

"I…" Derek choked.

"It's because he walked out on my mother and I when I was five without ever looking back." Meredith revealed. Derek froze in his movements.

"I had no idea…"

"You went too far this time," Meredith cried. "You want to know why I never talk about him, Derek. Because to me…he doesn't exist! Before I came to Seattle I hadn't seen him in 13 years. How would you like that? Even better… I show up at his house one night to find out that he has a whole new family. Not to mention, I have two sisters I never even knew about. He replaced me… He doesn't get to be in my life anymore."

"Meredith…" Derek's voice was so quiet it was nearly a whisper.

"Just leave me alone," she yelled before running out of his apartment.

"Shit," Derek breathed as he struggled to pull on his jeans. "I was just trying to do something nice," Derek grunted to himself as he chased her out. He caught her at the car, grabbing onto her arm.

"Let me go," She commanded, but Derek refused. He knew he had messed up and that she was hurting. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Derek breathed over and over. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine," Meredith responded as she pulled away.

"No," Derek shook his head, "It's not. I was out of line… And I'm sorry. I thought that you would be happy."

"Derek…there's a reason you haven't met him," Meredith said seriously.

"I know," he nodded. "Mere," Derek said with sympathetic eyes, "Please come back inside…"

"No. I…I can't," Meredith said sadly, "Look, I'll see you after the ceremony on Thursday, okay? But I have to go. There's stuff I have to deal with. And….I have to pack."

"Okay," Derek nodded. He would still get the chance to make it up to her on the trip.

Meredith got into her car, and Derek shut her inside. She quickly shifted into reverse and sped out of the lot, at a complete loss of what to do. She was seriously contemplating running at this point. She was in deep. She knew he loved her. But all of it was just too much. He couldn't possibly understand the fear she was feeling. Before Meredith even knew where she was going, found herself down at the ferryboat docks. She climbed out of the car and walked over to the water, sitting down on a bench by herself. It was then that her phone rang and she pulled it out.

"Hello?" she breathed. The other line remained silent. "Derek?" she finally spoke, thinking that maybe he still felt bad about earlier and was trying to apologize.

"Meredith?" Dr. Webber's voice was soft, and could barely be heard over the sound of the wind gushing about her.

"Oh. Dr. Webber," Meredith greeted. "What's up?"

"I…" she was surprised to hear his voice trail off into nothing.

"Is something wrong?" She found herself asking instinctively.

"Meredith," She heard him reply, "It's your mother."

"What… what happened?" It was then that Meredith realized how dry her throat truly was. Her voice sounded scratchy even to her ears.

"You need to come back to Boston," Webber requested.

"Dr. Webber," Meredith's voice cracked, "Why? What happened?"

"Your mother is sick, Meredith," he spoke in a way that told her he was trying to fight back tears.

"How sick?" Meredith felt the wind suck the breath out of her lungs.

"She collapsed during her surgery last night. She had an aortic aneurysm that burst," he finally revealed. "And it's bad. She's not going to make it much longer."

"No," Meredith shook her head. Her mother and herself rarely ever got along, but Meredith loved her nonetheless. This couldn't be happening. "She's been healthy… This is…" Meredith swallowed hard as she let the numbness take over.

"They're going to perform surgery," she knew that he was talking about the doctors.

"When?" Meredith asked.

"Tonight," he answered quickly. "Then they are going to place her into an induced coma in the morning until she can recover from the damage the bleed caused. Meredith, you're going to want to be here before that happens because once she goes into the coma, she might not wake up again."

_**Far away**_

_**This ship is taking me far away**_

_**Far away from the memories**_

_**Of the people who care if I live or die**_

"Oh," she choked out. "Okay…" Her thoughts were racing in her head as she thought about Thursday, and how she had planned to walk up on stage and get her diploma. It was fading away all too quickly.

"Merry," he sighed slowly. She knew that he cared for her quite a bit. He had practically raised her.

"I'll be there. I'm coming home. I'll be on the first plane out," Meredith confirmed.

"Thank you," he replied, "You know? She misses you."

"Me too," Meredith confirmed. "I'll see you soon."

"Take care, Meredith," he pleaded.

"You too," she said almost inaudibly before hanging up. For a couple minutes, her breath quickened as she fought back tears. She picked up her phone again to call Derek. But as he answered, she couldn't will herself to speak.

"Hello?" Derek's warm voice breathed as he held the receiver close to his ear. "Meredith? Is that you?" Meredith remained completely silent for a moment before hanging up. She couldn't tell him. This wasn't his problem. Meredith wiped at her face before rushing to her car. She had to get out of Seattle. She didn't care about graduation or Italy anymore. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that she might lose her mother far too soon. Up until then, she couldn't even fathom the possibility of losing her mother, who was such a strong woman that never let anything come between her and work. Meredith knew in her heart that it must be bad…really bad. She raced back to her car and sped off towards home. As she burst through the front door, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and George all started at the loud bang, They flitted out into the entry way as Meredith began thundering up the stairs.

_**Starlight**_

_**I will be chasing the starlight**_

_**Until the end of my life**_

_**I don't know if it's worth it anymore**_

"Mere," Cristina called as she chased after her. She could hear Meredith's choked sobs as she shouldered her way into Meredith's room after her. "What's going on?"

"It's…It's my mom," Meredith's broken voice wafted through her room as Meredith pulled out a suitcase and began throwing various items into it.

"What about her?" Cris asked as she lightly grasped Meredith's shoulders and turned her around.

"She's dying," Meredith choked out as Cristina stared at her dumbly in shock.

"What do you mean?" her friend breathed, "She has been perfectly healthy…"

"I…she…" Meredith struggled to retrieve her words as Alex appeared. "She suffered an aortic aneurysm, and it ruptured. They're going to perform surgery to try to fix it…but once it ruptures there's only about a 5 chance that they can save someone…"

"Mere," Alex's voice was apologetic, "He knew how sudden this all was."

"I…I have to go," she cried as Alex pulled her into a tight hug, not letting her go.

_**Hold you in my arms**_

_**I just wanted to hold**_

_**You in my arms**_

"What about graduation?" Izzie asked the question that was on all of her minds as she lingered in the doorway.

"I don't care about graduation anymore," Meredith breathed. "I have to go." Meredith pulled away from Alex and walked over to her suitcase, closing it with a tug on the zipper.

"What about Derek?" Cristina asked.

"I…I can't put this on him. It's not his fault. I have to take care of this on my own," Meredith replied seriously as she grabbed her suitcase and bolted for the door. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Mere," she felt herself pulled back into a hug from Cristina. "Good luck. Take care, okay?" Meredith gave a terse nod, and then fled.

_**Our hopes and expectations**_

_**Black holes and revelations**_

_**Our hopes and expectations**_

_**Black holes and revelations**_

Two days later Derek sat wedged between Mark and an older lady in the stands as the procession of graduates began. He could hear Mark whispering back and forth with Addison as they held hands. Derek could only think about where he and Meredith would be in 24 hours time. His thoughts lingered on his bag in the car and the promise ring stowed inside of it. Although he was impatient, he assumed it would be a shorter ceremony due to the size of her class. He became anxious as he began to search for her tiny form in the stream of graduates filtering into the stadium.

"Do you see her?" Derek finally asked, having no luck himself.

"No buddy," Mark answered a minute later. Derek continued to look for her as the principal made the introductions, and as the speakers took their position at the podium. By the time they began to hand out diplomas, Derek was losing hope.

"Isobel Stevens," he heard the announcer call. He watched as Izzie pranced up on stage to accept her diploma.

"Cristina Yang," he watched as a much more calm and collected Cristina scooted onto the stage.

"Mere should be next," Derek breathed aloud.

"George O'Malley," Derek listened as George's family let out an exuberant cheer.

"Oh…I bet she's after George." Mark elbowed him in the ribs.

"Meredith Grey," a loud voice announced and Derek jumped up and began to cheer. It took him a moment to notice that no one took the stage. He felt his hopes plummet as he fell back into his chair. "Meredith Grey?" the name repeated once more before he moved on to the next person in line. Derek let out a low groan and stood up. He rushed out of the stadium, closely followed by Mark and Addison.

"Derek," Addison tried to calm her friend, "I'm sure something just came up."

"Then why wouldn't she have told me?" Derek said with great aggravation.

"I don't know," Mark replied. Derek pulled his phone out and looked at the face. He hadn't missed any calls. Unbeknownst to him, Meredith was already nearly two thousand miles away. He caught Cristina as she walked out of the stadium with her mother.

"Cristina!" Derek yelled as he chased her down.

"Who is this?" he heard her mother ask.

"Just a friend," she answered. "Can I have a moment?"

"Sure," her mother smiled, "I'll be in the car." He could sense a bit of discomfort in Cristina as she looked around. Derek commanded her attention as he took a step closer to her.

"Cristina," Derek said tiredly, "Where is she?"

"Right now?" Cristina asked, "I'm not sure."

"Don't play games with me," Derek said quickly losing patience. "I know that she told you. So I'll ask again…where is she?"

"Boston," Cristina answered after a minute of intense silence. "She's in Boston."

"Boston," Derek repeated with a sigh as he reached up to run his hand through his hair.

"Look," Cris said as she grabbed Derek's shoulder, "She's really sorry."

"I'm sure she is," Derek said with slight sarcasm.

"Derek," she said softly, "You don't understand… She was afraid to call you, but there was some sort of emergency…back at home with her mother."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Derek asked with pained features. "We were supposed to go to Italy together. I could've gone to Boston instead."

"I know," she nodded. "Just…" It was Cristina's turn to sigh. "She said it was something she had to take care of on her own."

"Of course it was," Derek replied. "When is she going to stop running away from me?"

"Derek…" Cristina said sympathetically.

"Don't," he cut her off, "You know I'm right."

"She's scared," Cristina finally burst out. "She's getting offers for full ride scholarships, and she wont take any of them because she's afraid she'll lose you. Derek, she loves you. And I know her. It scares the hell out of her to care about you so much."

"What did she say the emergency was?" Derek asked with more patience, he was trying to decide his next course of action.

"Her mother," Cristina answered, "I think Richard called her. He's like her…surrogate father or something. Anyhow, he's the chief of surgery at Mass Gen. where her mother is an attending."

"What happened?" Derek asked, feeling awful. All he had been able to think about the last few minutes was what he had planned…. what he wanted. And now he realized that what he wanted didn't matter.

"Mer's mom collapsed during surgery. I think Meredith said that it was a ruptured aneurism, although, I'm not sure. But irregardless, Meredith is really all her mother has."

"Damn it," Derek said gruffly as he weighed his options. "Will she be upset with me if I follow her out there?"

"Probably," Cristina answered honestly. "But in the long run, I think it would be better for her if you were there. From the impression I got, her mother might not make it."

"Okay," he nodded. "Thanks…thanks for telling me."

"You realize she's going to kill me, don't you?" Cristina joked, "And I can't make it up to her like you can."

"I'll put in a good word on your behalf," Derek promised with a chuckle as he hustled back to his car. Mark quickly rushed up to him as he moved quickly towards his car.

"What's up?" Mark asked as he grabbed Derek's arm and slowed him a bit.

"She's in Boston," Derek revealed, "And I'm heading out there."

"What about Italy?" Mark asked. "Derek…you spent a fortune on those tickets."

"Something came up," Derek breathed. "Hey…if you want them, be my guest." They arrived at the car. Derek quickly opened the door and leant across the driver's seat. He pulled out a couple of tickets and handed them to Mark.

"Derek," Mark sighed. "This is crazy…."

"Just take them, Mark. Give Addison a nice vacation," Derek said simply.

"You sure?" Mark asked one last time, "You've been planning the trip for months."

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "Well, plans change."

"Okay," Mark gave Derek a hug, "Good luck, man. Call me if there are any problems."

"Have fun," Derek called after him as he quickly jumped in his car and started the engine. He sped out of the parking lot quickly as he looked at his watch. He had a plane to catch.

_**My life**_

_**You electrify my life**_

_**Let's conspire to re-ignite**_

_**All the souls that would die just to feel alive**_

_**But I'll never let you go**_

_**If you promised not to fade away**_

_**Never fade away**_


	14. Leave the Pieces

A/N: Okay so most of this chapter takes place in Boston, and I'm going to warn you, drama is about to ensue. Personally, I don't like this chapter much because I've been dealing with some serious massive writer's block. But I did the best I could, and I know where I'm going with it next. So hopefully it won't take too long for me to update again. Please no nasty comments! Just because I don't think this chapter is one of my strongest doesn't mean I need to be beaten over the head over and over again by people who are displeased. Anyhow, without further ado, the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's or any of its characters

Calling A Dreamer

Chapter: Leave the Pieces (when you go)

Meredith jogged quickly down the narrow halls of Massachusetts's general hospital, dodging every obstacle that she was presented with. Her breaths came in heaves as she worried that she was too late. She would never be able to forgive herself if she didn't get the chance to say goodbye. She rounded a corner quickly and nearly ran into the one person she had been frantically searching for. She knew that he would lead her to her mother. Richard Webber wore a morose look on his features as he leant back against the wall across from the room where Meredith's mother laid in the ICU.

"Meredith," he spoke softly as she nearly tripped over his foot and fell onto the floor. Luckily he caught her, and helped her back into a stable position.

"Where is she?" Meredith panted as her face wore the depth of the emotions she had been feeling. She was still experiencing the remnants of the panic attack she suffered on the airplane.

"She's in there," Webber gestured to the dark room across the hall. Meredith began to run her hands through her blonde hair, as she anxiously anticipated what was about to happen. This was something she was completely unprepared to do.

"How bad is it?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"Mere," he spoke softly, warmly. "It's bad. I think you should try to prepare yourself. And you'll want to make sure to say goodbye." Meredith nodded.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself before turning away and walking into the room. She tried to feel something…anything as she walked slowly into the room. A machine was filling the room with a steady beeping. Meredith closed her eyes for a moment before trying to blink back tears.

"Mom?" Meredith's voice was timid as she sat down and took her mother's hand. Her mother opened her eyes, which had an empty appearance, almost as if they were void of all feeling, and stared into Meredith's green shimmering ones.

"Meredith," her mom breathed heavily, her chest struggling to move up and down, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Meredith forced a smile, her heart breaking, "It's me."

"This is so stupid," Meredith listened as her mother complained, "I honestly don't know why Richard bothered calling you. I'll be up and about in no time. I feel bad that you came all this way for nothing."

"Mom," Meredith sighed. "I…I wanted to be here." Her mother remained silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"They want to sedate me," Ellis revealed, as if Meredith didn't already know. "And Meredith, since you're my next of kin… If something happens, it's ultimately going to be your choice to decide what to do."

"What? No," Meredith shook her head. The responsibility was too much. "Mom…I can't. Why…why can't you ask Richard to make the decisions? I'm sure that he would be able to handle it much better than I can."

"Meredith," her mother sighed, "It has to be you. It'll be fine."

"Mom?" Meredith breathed softly.

"What is it now, Meredith?" her mother spoke with slight annoyance.

"You know…you know that I…love you, right?" Meredith stuttered as she thought of what Richard had said earlier. The words tumbled out of her mouth in a foreign and unfamiliar way, and she felt guilty as she thought of how long it had been since she had spoken those words to her mother.

"Yeah," Meredith mother replied hesitantly. "I know…" For a while, Meredith waited for her mother to offer a reciprocation of those feelings, but when none came, she realized it would not happen.

"Mere," her mother was finally coming to terms with what was happening, "If something happens to me… If it is really as bad as they say it is, I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah," Meredith choked out roughly, her voice dry as she replied.

"Be extraordinary," her mother commanded. "Expect great things from yourself."

"Mom," Meredith softly protested.

"No," her mother's voice was stronger. "I mean it. Don't give up. Don't give up on your dreams. And don't let yourself get distracted. Not like you did when you were here with those boys." She paused to take a deep breath and then continued, confessing something that Meredith never would have expected, "Meredith, I've always been impressed by your ability to compete in gymnastics. You can make it… You…you just can't let anything get in the way."

"Okay," Meredith nodded in an effort to please her mother. "Okay," She replied again for emphasis, "I…I won't."

"Good," her mother replied tersely. "Good girl." Meredith's head turned towards the door as a nurse entered.

"It's time," the nurse announced softly, and Meredith understood what it meant. This may be it. She tried in vain to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded. She stepped aside as an intern walked in. "I'll see you soon, Mom."

As she walked out into the hall she pushed away Webber as he tried to comfort her. Tears were falling freely from her eyes against her strenuous attempts to make them go away. She found a nearby supply closet and stepped in before slinking down onto the floor.

She looked up a couple of minutes later as the door opened. By that time, her breaths were coming in heaves. She looked up to see a pair of deeply concerned soft green eyes and a head of light brown hair.

"Oh Mere," he sighed as he sunk down next to her on the floor and began to cradle her shaking form. "Shh," he coaxed gently as he ran his hands through her hair. "I'm so sorry." His voice was soft, warm, and patient. She melted into his body and welcomed the contact. She could tell that he still cared about her from the way that he touched her. "Shh."

"Jamie?" Meredith was stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in the middle of my internship, silly," Jamie dismissed as if she were the one who hadn't given it enough thought.

"No…" Meredith shook her head, "I _know_ that. What I mean is…why are you _here_?"

"Uh…" Jamie replied very slowly as if explaining it to a child, "Richard told me you were coming, and I…" Meredith silenced him as she placed her finger over his lips.

"This is so surreal," Meredith muttered as she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was sitting in a closet with her ex, Jamie. He was a sweet, charismatic, friend Meredith could never really bring herself to end things with.

"It'll get better, Mere," Jamie continued, not aware of all of her inner feelings.

"No. It won't. It's like she doesn't even understand," Meredith cried as she opened her eyes to find Jamie with a strained look on his face as well. Seeing Meredith in so much pain hurt him so. "It's like she thinks she's invincible. Like nothing bad can happen to her. She's dying, James"

"Maybe its easier for her to deal with what is happening this way?" he speculated softly still trying to calm her.

"B-but what about me?" Meredith sobbed. "I can't…I won't…I already lost my father…I can't…I can't lose my mother too." Jamie felt his heart break as Meredith began to choke on her sobs uncontrollably.

"Mere," Jamie spoke now worried, "Slow down…. breathe. You need to take slower breaths." He tried coaching her for a couple minutes before he gave up and pulled a paper bag of the shelf. "Here," he offered it to her and got her to breathe into the bag. Her head fell back against his chest as she calmed once more. She closed her eyes.

"I know," Jamie, confessed, "I know it's hard. But I'm here, Mere. I'll always be here." Meredith opened her eyes slowly and looked at him for a long moment with an unreadable expression on her features.

"But that's just it," Meredith breathed, "I'm not here anymore."

"Maybe…" Jamie sighed as he raked a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do, "I can see if I can get a transfer out to Seattle next year. I hear they have a really prestigious teaching hospital.

"Jamie," Meredith wasn't sure what to say. He was making a grand gesture. He was offering to go all the way to Seattle. Just for her. "You can't do that. You shouldn't do that. Not for me."

"But I want to," Jamie argued. And then he kissed her. He forced himself on her slightly as he tried to demonstrate that his feelings for her were far from gone.

You say you don't want to hurt me

Don't want to see my tears

So why are you still standing here?

Just watching me drown

"Jamie," Meredith breathed as she pulled away. "I can't… I'm sorry." Meredith pushed him away. "Look," she panted, "I know that we left things unresolved, when I left…But it's over."

"I must admit," Jamie confessed, "I didn't expect to see you again. I mean…I should be happy that I simply got to see you."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed, "I didn't think I'd get the chance either. In fact, if my mother had had her way, I wouldn't be. She'd rather die than admit the truth…which is that she's sick."

"Mere," Jamie joked, "This is your mother we're talking about." Meredith let out a sad laugh as she thought about the truth of his words.

"Tell me the truth," Meredith pleaded finally, "You're a doctor. What are her chances?"

"Meredith," Jamie sighed. He didn't want to be the one to have to tell her.

"Please," Meredith begged quietly in a whisper.

"They…they're not good," he replied honestly. "The main purpose of the coma is to make sure that she doesn't suffer. I don't know if you could tell. But your mom…she's been in a lot of pain." Meredith nodded, appreciating Jamie's honesty. He grabbed her hand and slowly stood up. "Come on," he spoke as he carefully tugged her up from the floor.

"Jamie," Meredith's voice cracked under her broken emotions as he released her.

"We need to get away from here for a while," Jamie requested. Meredith looked towards the door and back to Jamie, wondering what to do. She didn't think it would be a good idea to go running around the hospital with him, given their history. She knew people would talk.

"Where?" she asked softly, beginning to remember the times she spent with him in the hospital a year ago. "Where do you want to go?"

"The café," Jamie breathed as the idea struck him. "Come on. It's your favorite place…Please?" Meredith finally conceded and held out her hand. Jamie took her hand with a gentle touch and began to lead her down the hall. From where Derek stood, a little ways down the hall, he felt a bit of jealousy and confusion overtake him. He looked towards the room where Meredith's mother now lay abandoned.

"Meredith," Jamie sighed a few minutes later as they sat down next to each other in the café down the street from the hospital. They often used to come here after Jamie's shifts at the hospital. Jamie took notice when Meredith sat as far away from him at their designated place in the café as possible.

"What?" Meredith replied as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just…" his voice caught on his words, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I never got a chance to explain…"

"You don't need to," Meredith said as she tore her eyes away from Jamie's deep brown ones.

"And yet you're still upset with me. Did…did I do something?" Jamie asked softly as he looked around to make sure they were alone.

"No," Meredith denied, "Not at all…it's just. Things are different."

"You're angry with me," he sighed as he raked his hand over the lower half of his face. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"I didn't say that," Meredith replied. "Jamie, we agreed before I left that it was better for us to just let things go. Things are complicated. They always have been."

"No," Jamie finally spoke up, his voice forceful, "That's not how it worked."

"Jamie," Meredith breathed, fidgeting nervously. She had no idea what to say.

"You left, Mere," Jamie said with frustration in his voice. "I told you I loved you, and you left."

"Look," Meredith muttered sadly. "I'm sorry. But you're forgetting half of the story. You are forgetting that I didn't have a choice."

"You did," Jamie argued, "So what if your mother found out about us? I thought it wouldn't matter…but of course you ran. Why couldn't you have just tell her how you felt?"

"Because she gave me an ultimatum!" Meredith shot back, her voice strong, "It was either you or gymnastics." Meredith watched as Jamie's jaw clenched tightly. She could tell that he was restraining himself from saying something he knew she didn't want to hear. "Jamie," Meredith sighed, "You went to my mother. You went to her without talking to me first. She was livid! What did you expect?"

"I…I don't know," Jamie uttered as his hands clenched into fists. "But I didn't think that I would lose you because of that. I didn't want to hide anymore... And from what I picked up on, neither did you."

"Of course I didn't want to hide," Meredith replied tensely, "Believe me… For once I would love to be with someone, and to not have to hide it from everyone. But by now I've realized that's not how it works. God, I'm so sick of hiding my happiness from everyone!"

"Is that why you left then?" Jamie inquired, "Because you were sick of hiding? Or were you just sick of me?"

"You…" Meredith's voice was full of disbelief, "You told me to go, Jamie. You were the one that told me to go to Seattle. You said that it would be better for both of us if you and I were just friends. You broke up with me. Not me. You."

"I didn't mean it," Jamie responded honestly. Meredith shook her head.

"Don't say that," Meredith pleaded. "You did. You did mean it."

"No," Jamie refused, "I should have said it sooner. Hell, I should have gone after you." He clenched his hands. "I've missed you…" Jamie let out a groan of agony.

"You don't see it do you?" Meredith asked finally, patiently. "Jamie, our relationship was a train wreck. You and me? We're destined to be friends. Not anything more. And don't think that means that I don't care about you, because I do…but…I can't do it anymore."

"It was a lot of work, wasn't it?" Jamie goodheartedly joked.

"Yeah," Meredith nodded.

"You know? I thought you weren't ready for a relationship, but I didn't want to lose you…so I ignored it." Jamie admitted.

"Wow," Meredith muttered to herself, "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Pardon?" Jamie looked confused.

"I'm in a relationship, Jamie," Meredith confessed.

"But I thought you weren't ready, for a relationship, for sex, for marriage?" Jamie voiced keeping his voice hushed.

Meredith confessed, "But things change. I fell in love with him, Jamie." Jamie closed his eyes and shook his head as if he couldn't accept what she was saying.

"I'm seeing him, whether you accept it or not," Meredith choked out softly, so softly that she hoped that he wouldn't hear. "I've been with him for a few months now."

"Wait a minute…what? You…" Jamie's voice was struggling to maintain its composure, "So…you're seeing him? And you're serious?"

"Yes," Meredith breathed.

"As in now?" he inquired for clarification. "You are dating someone else…now?"

"Yeah," Meredith looked incredibly guilty, "I…I'm sorry. It just…happened."

"Who?" Jamie asked softly, "Who is it?" Meredith couldn't bring herself to answer. It was completely silent between them for a short while as tension began to build at the table. Neither of them could bear to look at the other. After a long time, Meredith listened as Jamie let out a self-depreciating laugh, and it was then, that Meredith knew that he had figured it out.

"Oh god," he breathed as he flinched, "It's him isn't it? Your coach?"

"Jamie…" Meredith's voice was pleading.

"What's his name?" Jamie asked. "It starts with a D, doesn't it?"

"Jamie," Meredith was more assertive, "Just let it go."

"No," Jamie shook his head, choosing to be stubborn. "I want to know."

"Derek," Meredith finally breathed, "his name is Derek."

"Derek," Jamie repeated as his body tensed, "Well, I hope he makes you happy…"

"He does," Meredith admitted softly, watching as she brought pain into Jamie's eyes. She turned away.

"Good," Jamie said with a strained voice.

"Jamie," Meredith sighed softly.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm serious… I…I thought that I made you happy, but obviously I was mistaken."

"You did," Meredith argued, "Jamie, You did make me happy. It's just that…things change."

"Yeah," Jamie resigned.

After a long moment, Meredith thought it would be a good idea to get out of there. It was obvious that Jamie was upset and hurt. She felt bad for doing that to him. Especially when all he had ever done was take care of her. "Do you want to head back?"

"Sure," Jamie nodded as he stood up. He tossed a bill onto the table. Meredith made a move to contribute before he grabbed her hand softly. "I've got it."

They walked slowly back to the hospital, their hands brushing ever so awkwardly as they walked in close proximity. As Meredith was about to enter her mother's room, she froze. For standing right in front of her, was Derek, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. Jamie lingered behind her, and Meredith felt the intensity of Derek's stare.

"Derek?" Meredith whispered as she turned towards him, "Wha-what are you doing here?" Meredith swallowed over the lump in her throat, completely aware that Jamie was analyzing every mannerism of Derek's

"Mere," Derek sounded angry and frustrated, "You ran across the country without so much as talking to me. I came to make sure you're alright…"

"Derek," Meredith spoke uneasily, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah," Derek nodded sadly. "I thought you would say something like that." He looked at Jamie. "Who is he?" Derek asked somewhat coldly.

"Jamie Liamson," Meredith felt her heartbeat quicken as Jamie stepped forward and stuck out his hand. Derek glanced at this man's hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Derek Shepherd," Derek spoke a little more roughly than intended, "Meredith's boyfriend."

"Ahh…" Jamie nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you." Derek looked towards the room where Meredith's mother rested and back to Jamie, who was still standing too close to Meredith for Derek's comfort.

"So…" Derek cleared his throat as he addressed Jamie, "How is it that you know, Mere?"

"Derek," Meredith softly pleaded, she could see this ending in a numerous amount of ways. Of course, all of them were bad.

"I used to baby sit her actually," Jamie smiled.

"Really?" Derek sighed, wondering if he had overreacted about what he had seen earlier. Perhaps it was all purely platonic.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, "Meredith's mom was always too busy to pick her up from school, and since I was an intern then, I was given the task. We became good friends. Though, I haven't seen her in a long time. Since she went to Seatle that is." Derek detected a twinge of regret in Jamie's eyes that made him all the more curious. Maybe he wasn't imagining the close bond between them.

"How old are you?" Derek asked, earning himself a glare from Meredith, "I mean…you seem a bit young to be a doctor."

"I actually get that a lot," Jamie replied in good nature, "I'm 25…a second year resident." It was then that Jamie's pager went off on his hip. "Crap," he muttered, "I have to go." He looked to Meredith for a moment before speaking. "Don't take off again without seeing me first, okay?" Jamie requested.

"Yeah…" He could see a flash in her eyes as she replied, almost as if she felt guilty or was hiding something from him. When Derek and Meredith were left alone in the hall, things were a bit uncomfortable.

"Derek," Meredith was the first to speak as she took a step forwards. She was hoping to perform a bit of damage control.

"What aren't you telling me?" Derek asked hoarsely, finally losing his patience. "I mean honestly…have you even told me anything at all?"

And it's all right; yeah I'll be fine

Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say

You're going to break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

"Of course I have," Meredith replied indignantly. "Derek…my mom is sick. You can't take it personally."

"That's just it. You didn't even tell me your mom was sick. You just ran off! You didn't you tell me…" Derek spoke harshly, his voice pained. "Damn it, Mere! I had to find out from Cristina for goodness sakes."

"Der," Meredith sighed, "Please calm down." She grabbed him by the arm and led him into the empty supply closet they had been in only minutes before.

"You dated him didn't you?" Derek uttered the second they were alone. His eyes were accusing as he looked at her.

"Derek," Meredith said as she reached out for his hand.

"No," Derek wrenched it away coldly, leaving her hurt from the lack of contact. "Don't. I'm not stupid. I can see the way he looks at you."

"Yeah… There was a bit of a relationship between us before I left," Meredith confessed. "And I know…I know that I should have told you. But Der, it only lasted a few months and…" Derek cut her off.

"So…" Derek swallowed hard over the lump in his throat. "Do you even have any interest or me, or do you just have a thing for older men?"

"That's not a fair question," Meredith cried as tears began to fill his eyes. "You know that's not a fair question."

"No?" he asked. "Okay then…how about this one? Why did you two break up?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Meredith snapped, "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Derek retorted, his blood pumping through his veins rapidly.

"Gosh, you're being an ass," Meredith grunted.

"Fine," Derek replied coldly, "Don't answer me then."

"You really want to know?" Meredith asked. "Damn it. We broke up because I had to leave. Is that what you want to hear? My mom found out about us and decided that she was going to ship me across the country." Derek was silent as her words struck him. It hurt him to think that she still may have feelings for this other guy.

"Well, at least it all makes sense now," Derek said as he raked a hand through his hair. "So you wouldn't have even left him had it not been for the fact that you had to leave?"

"No," Meredith shook her head; "I'm not going to let you put words in my mouth. I would have…I would have left him because I didn't love him, Derek. Not like I love you."

"Stop it," Derek yelled as he pulled away towards the door.

"No!" Meredith shouted, "You stop it! Gosh, what the hell is wrong with you?" Meredith was forced to take a steadying breath. "I dated him before you Derek. Last time I checked, I was allowed to have past relationships. Just like it was okay that you dated Molly Reams." Derek let out a strained laugh.

"You looked into my past relationship history?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"I didn't even have to," Meredith argued, "It was all over the damn tabloids!"

"Nice, Mere," Derek shot back. "Real nice."

"You're acting like a five year old," Meredith said as she walked to the door.

"And so are you," Derek retorted.

"Derek," Meredith paused. "I'm sorry okay? What do you want me to say? I haven't even done anything wrong. Jamie is a friend. I care about him. But that doesn't mean I love him. Not when I love you."

"I just…" Derek shook his head. He didn't know how to feel. "I need some time to think. I…I think that I made a mistake in coming here. We can talk when you get back to Seattle."

And it's all right; yeah I'll be fine

Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine

Just take your love and hit the road

There's nothing you can do or say

You're going to break my heart anyway

So just leave the pieces when you go

When Meredith arrived back to Seattle two weeks later after her mother's funeral, her relationship with Derek was under more strain than ever before. Words were hardly uttered between the two as Meredith frantically trained for Nationals, which was now only days away thanks to the lost time Meredith had experienced.

She stuck her landing with a soft thud for the umpteenth time. Her performances were solid, and she knew that she had a solid chance of winning nationals. All she had to do was keep her mother out of her thoughts and she would be fine.

"Derek," Meredith tried after practice the night before the huge competition that was thrusting them into the national spotlight. Derek refused to look at her as he continued to clean up random things from around the gym. "Derek," Meredith sighed. "When are you going to talk to me?"

You not making up your mind

Is killing me and wasting time

I need so much more than that

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

"I…" Derek breathed barely loud enough to be heard as he shook his head, "I don't know."

"This is stupid," Meredith said with intense frustration. "Are you really so angry with me?" Derek failed to reply. "I can't do this," Meredith said finally. "I'm trying. Derek, I'm trying to fix this. But that will never happen if you won't talk to me."

"Why do you love me?" Derek asked finally as he turned to face her.

"What?" Meredith was rather surprised by his question.

"You heard me," Derek spoke with a sigh.

"I know…" Meredith replied. "I'm just trying to figure out why you remain so unconvinced by everything I've said before. I love you because of who you are, Derek. You're smart, and caring, and compassionate. You're handsome. And you can make me smile like no one else…"

"I just feel like we rushed into this," Derek said finally. "I think what happened between us was a mistake."

"A mistake," Meredith was in shock. Was he breaking up with her?

"I…" Derek stuttered, "I need a break."

"You're serious?" Meredith was devastated. "What happened…what happened to the promise that you'd always be here for me?" Meredith cried as she bit at her lip.

"You know that I'll always still always be here for you, Mere," Derek sighed, as he palmed the promise ring he had in his pocket, "But I just…I need a break. Nationals are very important. We shouldn't have let ourselves get distracted with stupid relationship stuff anyways."

"Right," Meredith choked softly, "You're right." Derek began to walk out.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mere," Derek said fleetingly, "Get some sleep."

Don't concern yourself

With this mess you've left for me

I can clean it up, you see

Just as long as you're gone

A/N: Okay...so this chapter is quite sad. Meredith has had her heart ripped in two only days before one of the most important events of her life. I know Derek comes across as a bit of a jerk in this chapter, and sadly it isn't quite over. But he's human...McDreamy or not...he's human and I feel as if he's entitled to make some mistakes. I promise you that things will get better. And I'm not going to do anything stupid (such as put Meredith with Jamie). I just used Jamie to show Derek's insecurities about their relationship. The thing is, Derek fell fast and hard for Meredith. And now he's scared because she still has this past he doesn't know much about. And he doesn't feel like she trusts him. So next up is the big chapter...the national competition and a whole slew of other things will be going on. Cheers guys! And thanks for reading! Please read and review!


	15. It All Falls Apart

_**A/N: Okay, so… Here is the update! I feel like I should warn you. I just had a huge fight with my ex-boyfriend so I'm sad to say this chapter is a bit cynical, and therefore by default, kind of depressing. However, I promise you things aren't over for Meredith and Derek, no matter what this chapter leaves you to believe. Hopefully you enjoy the read and don't get too upset with me. Please…no nasty reviews! I'm severely depressed and am not sure if I can deal with stuff like that right now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of its characters!**_

_**Calling a Dreamer**_

_**It All Falls Apart**_

"Meredith…" Alex breathed for the hundredth time as he grabbed her face in his rough calloused hands and forced her wandering eyes to meet his. "Mere," he said forcibly, "I need you to look at me." Meredith was hyperventilating, her breaths coming in short heaves as she tried to calm herself for her last event. "Forget about him!" Alex ordered harshly as Meredith tried to glance towards Derek who had busied himself talking with another female gymnast. "He's not worth it."

"I can't do this," Meredith whined as she tried to pull away. "I can't….do this, Alex." Alex grabbed onto her tighter, and turned her around so that her eyes would stop trying to sway towards Derek.

"Stop!" he said with immense frustration, "Meredith, you can do this. You can do this, but you have to calm down."

"Alex," Meredith sighed.

"Look," he sighed softly, "You are one of the strongest people that I know. If there is anyone who can do this…its you, but in order to go out there and do this, you have to focus."

"I'm in third," Meredith breathed with shame on her face, "I'd have to have a perfect routine to make it. I can't…"

"Shh," Alex shushed her, "You can, Mere. I believe in you." Meredith's breathing began to even out somewhat as she clenched her fists. This was it. This was the moment. She was at nationals, about to step up to her last event, the uneven bars. There was something poetic about it to her. She didn't know why, but she had become the underdog. She took a step onto the mat as the green light lit up the stadium, signaling her go. She looked at Derek, who had suddenly appeared, ready to lift her up to the bars.

"You got this, Mere," Derek whispered softly. She wanted to feel comforted by this, but as his hands came to her waist, his touch was anything but gentle, and she began to feel indifferent to him. Maybe it really was over. Her adrenaline began to pump through her veins as her hands first grasped the metal bar. And as she felt Derek back away, a peace came over her body once again. She began to swing back and forth on the bar, and closed her eyes as she committed several elements. She pretended that she was somewhere else. Perhaps somewhere where there was no music or screaming in the background. She was doing this for her mother, and her mother only. She felt as her heart began faster, leading up to her first release. Meredith let out a deep breath, and then she let go, flying over the bar gracefully. Her body took perfect form as it did so.

From where Derek looked on, he watched in amazement. Her routine so far had been flawless, and he felt incredibly proud of her. He knew that she could do this…that she had all the abilities to make it to the top. All she needed to do was execute. Derek felt something tug on his heart strings as he still felt bad about letting her go. But he thought…he thought that if let her go then she would be less distracted. He knew it was cruel. That she was still mourning her mother's death. But he had done it nonetheless. And now? His heart was full of regret. He would wait. He would wait until after nationals, and then would try to explain. Hopefully then, she would forgive him.

He watched with a clenched jaw as her body let go for its second release, he let out a gasp as her hand nearly missed the bar upon reentry, and forced his eyes to turn away. He wasn't sure he could watch the rest. He hoped her thoughts were at peace.

"Please," Meredith muttered as she prepared herself for the triple release, her arms were shaking and tired. She could feel them strain, and her mind flew back to the incident months ago. She felt the phantom pain take up residence in her skull and as she opened her eyes in preparation for the release, all she saw was blue. She stopped breathing as her eyes locked with his shining blue pools. In that moment she swore that Derek could feel exactly what she did.

"Come on," She whispered to herself a second later. And then it was easy. Her hands let go. She heard the crowd scream as she let go. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She hit the last release, willing her body to drop. It followed her commands. The crowd went wild as they closed around the lower bar, she swung herself up to the high bar and prepared for her dismount. She was tired as she let go of the bar for the last time. She could still feel the metal in her hands as she twirled around and around in the air, tumbling fast towards the ground. She waited for the impact to shoot through her knees. She knew that the blind landing was the last thing she needed, but then her feet struck. The shock was empowering, and she let out a groan, as she felt it shoot through her legs. For some reason, her right foot instinctively took a step forwards. And then her body was still as the screaming began. She threw up her hands. She let it sink in for a moment as she stood there….every thought…every feeling. As she jumped off of the mat a moment later, and onto the floor, she felt herself swept up into a faceless pair of arms. Only when he spoke did she realize who it was.

"Unbelievable, Mere," Alex breathed softly in her ear, tickling her senses, "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks," Meredith smiled as she felt the final comfort she had needed. She looked over towards Derek with a sad expression. And knew bitterly, that it felt better to be in Derek's arm. Derek looked on with a sharp pain in his chest as Meredith's friend swept her up in his arms in celebration. He knew it was his own fault, but it still hurt. He felt someone brush his forearm. "I have to go," Meredith said as she looked at her watch.

"Meredith," Alex sighed, "Do you really have to?"

"Yeah," Meredith breathed, "I…I can't stay and wait for them to tell me. I'll get a call. But I have to go."

"Okay," he nodded and watched as Meredith grabbed her bag and fled.

"Lindsey?" Derek's voice was full of surprise.

"Derek!" she greeted back happily. "My friends and I are having a party tonight," she whispered as she slipped a piece of paper into his hand. "You should come," she reiterated as she leant up and kissed his cheek softly. "I've missed you."

Meredith looked out the windows as she ran down the long stretch of the hallway in the airport terminal. She was rushing through the airport on her way to catch her plane when she heard her name called.

"Meredith!" a warm voice called loudly, not afraid to be heard by others in the vicinity, "Meredith! Wait!" Meredith froze and turned around as a man in a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans approached.

"Meredith Grey," he smiled, "You realize that you are one awfully hard person to get a hold of." Joked a man she had never met before.

"I suppose I am," Meredith agreed. "Can I ask who you are?"

"My name is Denny," he smiled as he slowly held out his hand, "Denny Duquette. And I'm here because I have a small proposition for you."

"You do?" Meredith's voice became dry.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I know that you're on your way back to Seattle, but I was hoping that you might consider taking a small detour."

"A detour?" Meredith repeated. Denny only smiled as he handed her a plane ticket of his own, that he had been holding. "A plane ticket?"

"My superiors would be very unhappy with me if I couldn't secure one of the most talented gymnasts in the country now, would they?" Denny teased. "This…This is a place ticket to Detroit."

"Detroit?" Meredith tried to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Meredith, It is my job to let you know that the University of Michigan would love to meet with you. In fact, I know that they are dying to, and that they are prepared to offer you a full ride scholarship and the utmost training facility on this half of the country. I'm sure you've heard that it is where Michael Phelps trained as well…for swimming that is."

"Wow," Meredith was breathless, "I really don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Denny smiled softly. "Please say yes…or, at the very least. Please let me take you back to Ann Arbor. I'll show you everything you need to know, and then I know you won't be able to turn me down." Meredith looked at her watch.

"I really have to get back," Meredith sighed in a moment of indecision. She looked at Denny, and he knew that she was just saying it only to be formal.

"Meredith," Denny sighed, "I know you want to. Just…through caution to the wind or whatever and come with me. We'll have dinner."

"O-okay," Meredith stuttered. "Alright," Meredith smiled, finally feeling some options open up for her. She knew Michigan had a very prestigious medical school, and that her dream of becoming a surgeon after her mother had just opened up as well. She flew with Denny back to Michigan and spent the next day touring the campus. It was so beautiful and breathtaking that Meredith had a hard time not falling in love with the place immediately.

Back in Seattle, Derek walked tiredly off the plane as he arrived home the next morning after some serious celebration. He and Mark were walking through the terminal shoulder to shoulder. Mark froze as he caught sight of the cover of one of the latest magazines. Derek kept walking for a few steps until he realized that he was alone. He turned back and watched as Mark picked up a thin magazine from the shelf. Derek looked at it in horror.

"Oh my god," Derek breathed as he snatched it from Mark's hands. "Please tell me this is a dream," Derek begged his best friend. "This has to be a bad dream. It can't be real."

"No," Mark shook his head as he smacked Derek upside the head. "This isn't a dream." Mark felt his fists clench as he watched Derek. "You're an idiot!" Mark tried not to yell at his friend, "What the hell were you thinking?" Derek looked at the cover that depicted him locking lips with one of his old exes. Her leg was wrapped around his waste as she kissed him hard on the lips. His hands were on her hips. What was worse than the picture was the headline gracing the cover underneath.

"**Rekindling the Romance? Derek Shepherd and Lindsey Amaker were spotted out on the town last night, and looked pretty comfortable with one another. Is the old gymnastics couple heating things up again?! Turn to page 32 to find out!"**

"Oh god," Derek breathed again. "Meredith…what am I going to tell Meredith?"

"I don't know," Mark choked, still angry. "You messed up."

"Mark," Derek said softly, apologetically, "I was drunk…I was trashed. You know…you know that I would never purposely do this to her."

"You think that's going to matter?" Mark shot back honestly. "You think Meredith will care that you were drunk?...You are so stupid."

"I have to…" Derek choked, "I have to get to Meredith before she sees the picture…explain. Have you seen Mere?"

"She didn't come back to the hotel last night, and Izzie said she hadn't come home." Mark sighed, "So I don't know." Derek and Mark rushed off to the car. Derek swallowed hard as he thought about how things could all come crashing down.

_**I wish I could but I don't,**_

_**Always keep the promises I've kept.**_

_**I wish I could, but I can't,**_

_**Always give, whatever I have left.**_

_**And now it's all so clear,**_

_**Doesn't anyone see what's happening here?**_

Meredith had told the administration of the University of Michigan that they would have to give her time to make a choice. She had told them she wasn't ready. Primarily, because she still hoped things would work out with Derek. But as she passed by a newsstand in the airport, her resolve changed. She found herself pulling out her phone and making the call.

"Hello?" Denny answered on the other end, "Denny Duquette's office. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Denny," Meredith breathed as she struggled not to cry, "It's Meredith."

"Grey?" Denny chuckled, "My…I must admit that I didn't expect you to call so quickly."

"Yeah," Meredith swallowed, "Well, I made a decision. I'm hoping that the U of M will still take me, and that you'll still take me on as my coach."

_**It falls, apart, from the very start it**_

_**Falls apart, seems like everything I touch,**_

_**Falls apart, everything around me**_

_**Falls apart, when I walk away from you.**_

"Of course, Mere," Denny replied happily. "I'm sure they'll be thrilled to hear you've made a decision."

"Okay," Meredith nodded as she wiped away tears of pain, "Then….I guess….I'll be back in a week."

"See you then," Denny bid her farewell.

As Derek walked into the gym late that night, he was surprised to find it wasn't empty. He found her in the back, purging everything from her cluttered locker. Apparently a lot of things had accumulated over the time she had been there, and she was done with the mess.

"Mere," Derek's voice was soft and cautious as he approached. He watched as she tensed, and took note of how she did not turn around to face him. Derek's heart beat fast in his chest.

"Are you done?" Meredith breathed softly as she refused to look at him, "Are you done hurting me now, Derek? Are we even?"

"Oh god, Mere," Derek's voice was broken as he addressed her. He could tell that she was crying herself. "I am so sorry. Please…you have to believe me." He walked forwards and grabbed her hand, spinning her around. Her eyes were bloodshot as they locked on his. He felt his heart break, knowing that he was the one that had caused her that pain. "Mere…" Derek began softly.

"Don't," she cut him off. He felt something placed in his hand, but didn't dare look down. "Look…th-that should cover everything. And…don't worry about the amount. My mom left me a lot of money when she died." He looked down to discover a check for an amount of money that made his jaw drop.

"What are you?" Derek choked as he looked down. "Mere, I don't want this…"

"I'm done, Der," Meredith spoke softly as she bent down to zip up her bag, which was now full. "I…I tried…I tried to be patient while you pretended to be indifferent to me. While you made me feel awful… But I just can't anymore. I got offered a full ride to a college on the East side of the country and I'm taking it."

_**I know I should, but I don't,**_

_**Always say, what you want me to say.**_

_**I know I could, but I don't,**_

_**Always act, like everything's ok.**_

_**And now its all so clear,**_

_**Doesn't anyone see what's happening here?**_

"No," Derek shook his head, his throat dry. "No…Don't do this. We can fix this. … The only thing I want is to fix things between us. God, I've been so stupid. I don't know…I don't know why I've been so stupid. I guess I just thought it would be easier if I pushed you away. Please Mere…forgive me for my stupidity."

"I already have Der," Meredith sighed, "but that doesn't change how I feel. I'm done with this… I have to be. It's time for me to move on and focus on what I really want."

_**I will not let it go to waste**_

_**I'm takin all, I got, and leaving this place and**_

_**I will not, let it go to waste**_

_**I'm taking all I got, and leaving this place and**_

"We're great together, Mere." He pulled out the gold medal that she had won at nationals and handed it to her carefully. He watched as she stuffed it into the bag carelessly. "Please…don't rip us apart like this!"

"You did this," Meredith finally exclaimed, showing her hurt. "You did this to us! How…how could you. I loved you! I loved you and you hurt me."

"Meredith," Derek begged, "Please look at me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I love you. I know…I know that I messed up…"

_**Everything I, have ever been made of**_

_**Hates who I am, I'm so sorry.**_

_**Can't get my mind, off how you could love me**_

_**I'm so behind, you're so far above me.**_

"I can't," Meredith denied him and fought hard against him as he tried to make her look at him. "I…I can't look at you. I trusted you… I used to think of you as someone that would never hurt me!"

"Mere," Derek tried again as tears flowed from his cheeks.

"I have to go," Meredith said as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "Goodbye Derek."

_**It falls, apart, from the very start it**_

_**Falls apart, seems like everything I touch,**_

_**Falls apart, everything around me**_

_**Falls apart, when I walk away from you.**_

"No," Derek ripped up the check in his hands as he chased after her. But she jumped into the back of a taxi and sped away, leaving him standing in the parking lot. He wondered how he could have done something so stupid.

_**When I walk away from you.**_

_**When I walk away from you...**_

_**A/N: So that's it! Things between the two have kind of self destructed. Will Derek chase after her? Only future chapters will tell. I'd also like to clarify something else. Basically...its that though he was drunk, Derek didn't completely cheat on her. You'll find out the whole story later. Thanks for reading! Please read and review!!!  
**_


	16. I can't stop thinking about you

A/N: So, I've been insanely busy lately with school and all, so I'm sorry about the length of time it took me to update. There is a lot of drama in this chapter. It takes place approximately two months after Meredith has left Seattle. Hopefully you won't be too angry with me for some of the drama that goes on. Mainly, all you need to know is that Derek magically reappears…and that there mystery man that he finds Meredith with. I won't be able to update for a little while. But I will probably update my other stories, Livin' On a Prayer and Grazed Knees Wednesday night. After next week is finals week, so I can't promise I'll be updating too frequently until winter break comes…December 10th, but I promise to do the best that I can. Once more, I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. You guys are truly amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's or any of its characters

Calling A Dreamer

I Can't Stop Thinking About You

Meredith's feet beat against the floor in an even rhythm as she raced around the track, trying to conquer her previous record of 5 minutes and 5 seconds. The music was cranked up loudly in her ears, the bass, serving as the template for the feat she was currently fighting to accomplish. She was trying harder than ever before to isolate herself from the outside world. Her breathing was heavy and sporadic as her muscles began to scream at her, warning her of the impending stress. She wanted to stop for a moment, after allowing herself to register the agony she was in, but somehow, she pushed onwards through it. Over the past couple of months, Meredith's training had only gotten harder. So far, she had accomplished all of her goals, and the gold medals she hung on the post of her bed reminded her of that. But after all she had been through in the last month, she was still displeased, and wouldn't allow herself to think about anything other than the upcoming tryouts for the U.S. Olympic Women's team. She felt a chill shoot up her spine out of nowhere, and for a moment looked around for its source as she staggered slowly towards the finish. After seeing no evidence of him, she convinced herself she had merely imagined his presence. She glanced down at her stopwatch to find that she had beaten five minutes. She was excited…That is, until she crossed the mile marker and came to a stop, watching as Denny walked out onto the track, followed by someone with dark curly hair that fell in waves around his chiseled features.

"Meredith," she heard Denny call as he came to a stop in front of her. She aggressively pulled her ear buds from her ears. The volume of the music was loud enough to still be heard between them. She quickly hit pause as she looked shyly towards the other man…towards a man that she knew very well. "Pardon me for interrupting your workout, but I wanted to introduce you to a new member of our staff. He's going to be working with our male gymnasts." He turned towards the man poised next to him, "Derek? Would you like to say anything?" Derek's vibrant blue eyes locked with Meredith's. She felt the air sucked from her lungs, and for a moment, she felt as if she might pass out. He had found her…after only a mere two months.

"Meredith…" Derek's soft voice addressed her, with love in it, just as he had always before. "It's good to see you again."

I don't wanna talk

About the things we've gone through

Though it's hurting me

Now it's history

I've played all my cards

And that's what you've done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

"I…I'm sorry, but…" Meredith's voice trembled as she struggled to maintain her composure and keep breathing, "I have to go."

"Meredith!" she heard Denny call after her as she bolted towards the locker room. Denny turned towards Derek with now accusing eyes. "I thought you two got along well… You were her coach up until nationals."

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That's her destiny

"We do…er…we did," Derek assured him, "It's just that there are a couple of things that I need to fix first. She kind of took your offer because we got in a pretty colossal fight."

"Well," Denny sighed, "You'd better fix it. Quickly. Or I'll have to find someone else. I can't have this kind of tension here when work needs to get done."

"Right," Derek nodded, "I will. Can you tell me her residence hall and dorm number by any chance?"

"I'm not sure that's advised," Denny spoke reluctantly.

"Come on," Derek pressed, "Please?"

"Fine," he muttered, "She's in Markley Hall, room 337."

"Thanks," Derek said graciously as he grabbed his things and rushed out of the building.

An hour later Izzie rushed to the door as a loud knock sounded. She wrenched it open to find someone she never imagined would be there.

"D-Derek?" she stuttered nervously as she laid eyes on Meredith's former coach, "What are you doing here?"

"I…I'm looking for Mere," Derek sighed, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, "She around?" Izzie looked pensive for a moment as she tried to figure it all out. Why was Meredith's former coach there? Derek saw the moment it all clicked.

"It was you," Izzie breathed in disbelief, "You're the one that broke her heart, aren't you?"

"Izzie," Derek's voice became pleading, "I need to talk to her… Please. I deserve a chance to explain."

"With all due respect," Izzie shot back, "After seeing what you did to her, I don't think you deserve a damn thing." Izzie started to shut the door, but Derek threw out his hand.

"Izzie," Derek's voice was rough, and broken, "I'm begging you…" She looked at him for a long moment, almost as if she were trying to find some evidence of remorse in him. And Derek sighed with relief, as it seemed that she found what she had been looking for.

"Fine," Izzie resigned, knowing Meredith would be upset with her, "Just hang on a minute." Derek gave a nod as she cracked the door shut again and walked away.

In her dorm room, Meredith was laying on her soft mattress, sprawled out on her stomach, relaxing with her eyes closed. She felt as a hand gently pulled back the fabric of her t-shirt. She let out a soft moan as Ryan began to trace patterns softly into the soft skin of her lower back. She jolted as the skin began to tingle. This became even truer when she felt his lips overtake her lips. She let out a shrill giggle as she pulled away, trying to stop herself from giving into what she knew he wanted.

"Ryan," Meredith spoke between giggles, "you have to stop. I'm trying to sleep."

"Mmm," Ryan moaned softly as he kissed her on her lips, "I can't help it. You're just so irresistible." Meredith kissed him back and felt as his hands grasped her thighs. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine another pair of hands on her. She let out a soft moan as he began to kiss her neck. It was then that there was a knock on her door.

"Meredith," Izzie called, "There's someone here to see you." Meredith let out a groan as she pulled away from Ryan, who was laying on the bed in a pair of navy denim jeans. Meredith walked to the door in her sweats, and wrenched it open. She still wasn't prepared to see the pair of blue eyes that was behind it.

"Derek," Meredith's voice was strained, "What are you doing here?"

"Mere," Derek replied as he looked at her sadly, "You know exactly what I'm doing here. And I would have been here sooner, had it not been for the fact that you made it so impossibly difficult to find you."

"Derek," Meredith let a bit of anger seep into her voice, "There's a reason I did that. I…I didn't want to see you again. You should go."

"No," Derek shook his head indignantly, "I'm not going anywhere… I came here to explain."

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I'd be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

"There's nothing to explain," Meredith grumbled. "What's the expression? That a picture says a thousand words?"

"I made a mistake," Derek protested with a passion in his eyes, "Meredith, I love you. I know you know that in your heart…even if that picture did make you doubt me. Look, I never meant to hurt you. And I didn't do anything else. It was just a kiss."

"Oh," Meredith feigned her reaction, "Well, that makes me feel so much better."

"What do you want me to say?" Derek begged, "What can I do? I'll do anything in order to get you to forgive me."

"Derek," Meredith sighed, "You should just go…I'm serious. I'm going to go back inside now." Meredith stepped back and began to shut the door. She froze when she heard Derek's next words.

"I would have forgiven you," Derek spoke finally. "If it had been you, I would have forgiven you." Meredith felt her breath hitch. She wondered if it was true.

But tell me does she kiss

Like I used to kiss you?

Does it feel the same

When she calls your name?

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say

Rules must be obeyed

"You see," Meredith choked out finally as she stepped closer to the man that she still very much loved, "That's the difference between you and I, isn't it? Because, Derek? I'm not the one who hurt you in that way. I wasn't the one who break up with you."

"Meredith," Derek begged, "Please. You know I'm sorry. I was drunk, well, more like trashed actually. I had meant to explain it all after nationals, but then you just disappeared. I need you to give me another chance."

"Meredith!" Derek's whole body instinctively tensed as he heard the low male voice sound from inside her apartment, "Who is it? Is it Dave?" It was a voice that he didn't recognize, but it didn't matter. He felt himself began to shake with unbearable torment as Ryan appeared behind Meredith in a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry," Meredith's voice was soft, tentative, as a pair of arms wrapped around her middle from behind. "You're too late, Derek. I'm sorry, but I've already moved on." With that, Meredith, shot him one last sympathetic look before shutting the door. Derek staggered across the hall and collapsed into a defeated position. He had been there…a man had been in there with her and was touching his Meredith while he watched. Derek felt as if his heart had ripped out of his chest.

I don't wanna talk

If it makes you feel sad

And I understand

You've come to shake my hand

I apologize

If it makes you feel bad

Seeing me so tense

Meredith walked slowly back to bed, not sure how to react or what to do.

"Why did you do that?" Meredith asked somewhat angrily. "You didn't need to shove it in his face."

"He hurt you, Mere," Ryan spoke with conviction, "He deserves the pain that comes with it."

"No he doesn't," Meredith, argued, "We've both made mistakes, Ry…"

"Look," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I…I didn't even know it was him at the door until I saw him. I just…missed you." Ryan kissed her passionately and Meredith reluctantly eased herself into the kiss. She closed her eyes and imagined it was Derek she was kissing. She felt as they tumbled backwards onto the bed.

"You're so beautiful," Ryan whispered, and Meredith felt her body tense.

"Don't speak," she ordered as she began to kiss him more fervently. She imagined her fingers plunging into Derek's dark, soft curls as she did so. She let out a moan as his hands slipped under her shirt and brushed against her skin. She felt the roughness of his touch as he commanded control of her body and rolled her under him.

"You should go," Meredith spoke finally, causing Ryan to look at her incredulously.

"Mere…"

"Look," Meredith began sadly, "I'm sorry, but I just can't…"

"Okay," he nodded, regretfully, "Call me if you need anything." He gave her one final kiss on her forehead before grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. He bid Izzie farewell before walking through the door, and down the hall. Derek was gone.

All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming

I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me

And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities

And I put myself at ease by pretending that he still loves me

Meredith fell back into bed and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she heard Derek whisper in her ear softly as he kissed her harder and tugged at her pants. She felt tingles work their way over her body as his hands touched her in just the right way. The pressure was enough to drive her wild. She opened her eyes, to find that she was back in her bed in Seattle. She could see the depth of his blue eyes as he pulled back and smiled at her. Her body quivered with need as Derek slowly slipped off her bottoms, and let his hands linger on her burning flesh. She wanted Derek so badly it was killing her.

"I need you," she gasped into the air of her bedroom, when she felt him brush against her, and as he ran his fingers slowly back up her legs to her thighs. He parted them with a devilish glint of his eyes. "How badly do you want me?" Derek asked huskily, as he kissed her neck and elicited a moan of need.

And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you

You never call, what do I do?

And I can't stop thinking about your love

"So badly," Meredith whispered as she clung to him. She watched as he pulled off his light blue-checkered boxers and tossed them to the floor. He wasted little time before he was inside of her. She let out a scream of ecstasy as she refrained from yelling out his name. Luckily, no one was around so it was okay for her to let go…in every sense of the word. "Harder," she begged as he started out at a slow pace that drove her wild, "Harder," she commanded. "Please…" Her plea was taken off of her lips as he kissed her senseless. Every bit of her was on fire. She was feeling in every sense of the word. Derek let out a groan himself as her nails dug into the flesh of his back, causing the skin to rip and tear there. He chuckled softly as he realized she would leave marks. She felt him speed up as he pulled her closer.

Can't believe I could think that he would just follow me everywhere I go

I just wrestle with him in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow

And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities

And I put myself at ease by pretending that he still loves me

"You're amazing," he panted as they neared the end. It shocked her how quickly it went every time. She wanted to be with him longer. In fact, she never wanted to leave him. Meredith let out another scream as her body contracted and parts of her brain that cared about memory, and emotion shut down. She no longer cared about anything other than feeling what she was right in that moment. She felt as he continued to pound into her, prolonging the waves of pleasure she felt. She bit down on her lip to keep from calling out his name. But he knew, he knew that she was dying to. A second later, Derek couldn't hold back his release and it was over. He collapsed onto her with a heaving chest and rolled off of her.

And I can't stop thinking about you

And I can't stop thinking about you

You'll never go, what do I do?

And I can't stop thinking about you

Meredith's eyes shot open as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, her breaths coming in heaves. She looked at the clock to find that several hours had passed.

"Mere!" she heard Izzie call through the door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Meredith shouted breathily as she rolled over and breathed into her pillow.

"You sure?" Izzie asked worriedly. Meredith didn't answer.

"Shower," Meredith mumbled as she stood up and stumbled. Her legs were still weak. She felt sick to her stomach. "I need to take a shower…" She wrenched open the door.

"You okay?" Izzie asked after taking a look at Meredith. "You look sick or something. You need anything."

"No," she shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a shower."

It was the next day that Meredith was rushing from her last class of the day to the training center. She rounded the corner and collided with something hard, sending her and whomever she hit, unexpectedly tumbling to the floor. She let out a gasp as she tried to keep her weight off of him. He breathed sharply as his eyes fell on the blonde curls that fell just past her shoulders. She had cut her hair.

"I'm so sorry," Meredith breathed as she rolled off of him, and her breath caught as she realized who it was.

"Mere," Derek's voice was soft as he observed how she was cradling her wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Meredith whispered as she bit down on her lip.

"Here," he sighed as he sat her up and began to look her over , "Let me see." He took note of how she didn't tense when he touched her. "I think you're okay," he revealed finally. Meredith made no move to get up from the floor. Derek looked away, feeling ashamed.

"Derek," Meredith breathed softly. "About yesterday…" she began to explain.

"Don't," Derek spoke sharply, "Please don't try to explain. I don't want to hear it…"

"You said…" Meredith sighed, "You said that you would forgiven me, had it been me."

"I did," Derek agreed.

"And you said that you wanted to explain why you broke up with me," Meredith repeated.

"Yes," Derek breathed as his chest felt tight.

"Then I have to ask why you broke up with me," Meredith requested finally. "Were you really that jealous? So jealous that you couldn't even look at me for days?"

"I…" Derek swallowed hard. "Part of me thought that you had betrayed me, and I thought that it would be better for us both if we just let go. I figured that way we could avoid the emotions involved. And I thought that it would prevent us both from getting any more hurt than we already had been. I…guess I was wrong." Meredith looked in his eyes.

"Why do you think I betrayed you?" Meredith asked painfully. Had she done something wrong that she hadn't even realized? And then, suddenly it all clicked. Her jaw fell open and a look of horror shot across her features.

"You thought I had cheated on you," Meredith whispered in a statement. "That night at the hospital. You thought that I… Oh god."

"Meredith," Derek's voice was pained, "I…I don't know what I thought. It's just… I showed up to find you with him, and then I found out you and him had this history."

"You thought I slept with him," Meredith's tone was accusing, "You seriously thought that I would do that to you?"

"I don't know," Derek yelled in frustration. "I don't know what to think anymore, Meredith. I…I wish I did. But after yesterday…"

"I have something to admit," Meredith swallowed, "I did kiss him…or rather he kissed me, but then I stopped him and told him I was seeing someone else."

"So you weren't completely faithful either," Derek said knowingly.

"You said you would have forgiven me, if it had been me," Meredith sighed, "Well, now I'm asking you to uphold that promise." Derek raked a hand through his wild curls.

"Derek…" Meredith breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too," Derek replied sincerely.

"I'm not going to try to explain why I'm with Ryan," Meredith spoke softly.

"Good," Derek choked.

"But I want you to understand that I never meant to hurt you... I never even thought or dreamt about it. It's just…after everything that happened. Something about having someone around became comforting," Meredith said, feeling unbelievably awful. She looked at Derek, who was struggling not to cry.

"Yeah…" he spoke with a dry voice, "I guess we both really messed things up…huh?"

"Derek," Meredith spoke with a heavy heart, "You know I still love you."

"Don't," Derek spoke suddenly, his tone weighted in harshness, "Don't say that to me. Not when you're sleeping with him."

"I…" Meredith suddenly felt claustrophobic. "I…I should go."

"Meredith," Derek called after her softly. For a moment he thought she would turn back, but in the end, she didn't yield to him. Instead she rushed back down the hall. It was then he noticed that she had dropped her keys onto the floor during their collision. He let out a sigh.

After sitting in that same place for a fairly long time, Derek allowed himself to think about what their conversation meant. Were the words exchanged merely that? Words? Or was there still a chance to resolve the mess they had found themselves in. He felt as if they still had a chance. After all, they had just shared a conversation. He walked back to her apartment and sat down across from the room. This was where Izzie found him an hour later.

"Oh," she exclaimed in surprise as she nearly tripped over his legs, "It's you…" Derek stirred.

"Yeah," Derek spoke sleepily, "I just wanted to drop these off. Meredith dropped them when she ran into me earlier." Izzie smiled.

"Oh. Thanks," she said as she took the keys from Derek. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Yeah," Derek replied less than enthusiastically.

"She still loves you, you know?" Izzie spoke finally.

"Izzie," Derek protested softly.

"No," Meredith's friend shook her head. "You need to think about what you want, because you can still be with her. You just have to decide if you can let what happened in the past go, or if it's really worth giving everything up. I promise you that the only reason that she's with him is because she was devastated when she first got here. Derek, you broke her. I can't even describe what it was like. She only started things with him a couple of weeks ago after he pressured her into it. I think it was meant to be a fling. She's sorry…I know she is."

"I know," he nodded, "And I'm sorry, too."

"She's forgiven you. Derek, now all you need to do is forgive her." Izzie spoke softly before walking into the room. Derek stayed where he was. It wasn't until much later that a sweaty Meredith walked down the hall and stopped in front of him. After a moment's contemplation, she dropped down next to him. Derek turned his head to look at her.

"Hi," Derek spoke softly, in barely a whisper.

"Hey," Meredith replied.

"I'm sorry," Derek spoke finally as they held each other's gaze for what seems like forever.

"Me too," Meredith breathed. She felt her heart began to pound in her chest as Derek leant slowly forwards and pressed his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss quickly, almost as if he needed her. And she knew that she needed him as well. She reciprocated for a long time, until he pulled away.

"I forgive you," Derek breathed. He pulled back as Meredth began to cry. "No," Derek whispered softly as he wiped them away. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I can't…" Meredith cried, "I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry."

"Shh," Derek began to comfort her.

"I wish I could take everything back," Meredith confessed.

"I know," Derek nodded softly, water beginning to pool in his eyes as well. He had to admit. They both had a lot of hurt to deal with.

"I feel so awful," Meredith's voice cracked.

"Stop it," Derek commanded softly. "Mere," a tear leaked out of his own eyes, "It doesn't matter to me that you were with someone else before me or after. I mean…it hurts…but…I still love you. Nothing has changed. I will always love you. None of that is going to go away because we both made mistakes."

"I meant what I said too," Meredith confessed, "I love you." Derek kissed her softly. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely.

"I know," Derek smiled. He stood up slowly, stretching out his various kinks. He pulled her up with him. "It's late. You should probably go inside and get some sleep."

"You want to come in with me?" Meredith asked shyly, expecting rejection.

"Mere," Derek sighed, "I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"Yeah," Meredith agreed. She opened the door, which Izzie had left unlocked. Meredith paused and turned around. "Just so you know, I broke up with Ryan tonight. I think it's only fair that you know that."

"Is that why you got back so late?" Derek asked. Meredith didn't reply, but he detected a nod as she turned back away from him. The guilt she felt was still overwhelming.

Derek felt immense hope upon hearing this information. He took a step across the hall towards her and turned her shoulders with his hands. He held onto her softly as she shifted her gaze to his eyes in confusion. There was a moment of tension, and then, she kissed him. Derek wasted no time in surrendering to her. He suddenly felt as if everything would be okay. He knew that they couldn't erase the past, as they had both gotten hurt, but he could think about, how lucky he was to have another chance with someone he loved with all of his heart.

"Is the offer still good?" Derek asked.

"Always," Meredith sighed happily. All of her previous tears were gone.

"Good," Derek smiled as he let Meredith drag him inside.

A/N: So I tried to make you not have to deal with the Meredith/Ryan relationship too much. And you don't really need to know any more about him other than the fact that he is a regret that Meredith is going to carry with her for some time…but he was also her way of coping as well. And finally, Meredith and Derek have worked out their relationship for the time being. There is still a long way to go, but they have gotten over a difficult hurdle, which is a hint to the strength of their relationship. Please Read and Review!


End file.
